Serenity
by BrandedKing
Summary: After the Mad King Gangrel of Plegia fell at the hands of Chrom and his Shepherds, peace settled over the Halidom of Ylisse. Without the war occupying everyone's time, romance begins to blossom in the Yllisean forces. Robin has had his eyes on Cordelia for quite a while now, and Chrom has made sure he's no stranger to Olivia. (Bonus Chapter: Reunions)
1. Chapter 1: Blossoming Love

**Chapter 1: Blossoming Love**

* * *

**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin **

Gangrel was dead, Ylisse was at peace, and Robin had been promoted. But even with Chrom's _assistance, _the newly appointed Grandmaster worked regularly into the night overseeing Ylisse's position after the war. However, Robin cared very little for matters regarding the halidom, and was more focused on his plans for the night. Waiting in the foyer of the castle, wearing a dark-blue suit, Robin hoped his plan to confess to Cordelia went off without a hitch. He was brought back to his senses by Cordelia's greeting.

"Robin," greeted Cordelia, "how are you?"  
The moment Robin looked up, he felt his jaw drop. Cordelia was breathtaking. Wearing a simple white dress, Cordelia's true beauty shone brightly.

Cordelia chuckled noticing her friend's eyes wavering. "Robin. Are you ready?"

Blushing furiously, and choking on his own words, Robin replied, "Cordy, beautiful as ever I see."

"My, my, whatever managed to make you discard that grubby coat of yours?" Cordelia quipped.

Robin groaned. "Hey, don't tease the cloak. You'll hurt it's feelings."

Cordelia laughed, and Robin felt his heart skip a beat.

"Robin, face it. You know that coat was in bad need of a replacement," Cordelia fired back, "I'm surprised you haven't purchased a replacement with your new status."

Robin sighed. "Cordy, I'll have you know that the tailors are working on a new coat."

"Are they working on a new one, or patching up the one you wear all the time?" scathed Cordelia.

Robin was silent at her words, annoyed that she had managed to outthink him.

_Damn this woman. She knows me too well._

Cordelia silently congratulated herself at her friend's silence, knowing that she had managed to win their banter.

"Well, shall we go then?" Cordelia asked.

Robin nodded, and led Cordelia to the Melting Pot for their private dinner.

The moment the two friends entered their favoured place, the clatter of silverware met their ears. Moving their way to a table, they both ordered their meals.

"So, how's work been for you, _Wing-Commander_?" Robin asked.

Cordelia sighed. "Training up the new recruits is a nightmare. Most of them don't know how to wield a lance, and half of them have never used a weapon."

"So, how many of the recruits have been weeded out?" Robin asked.

"In the 200 that joined, 75 recruits have dropped out," replied Cordelia.

"I take it Sumia's proving to helpful?" inquired Robin.

Cordelia's face broke out with a smile, and once again Robin's felt his heart waver. "I'll never be able to express the amount of help Sumi gives to me. Sure, she's still clumsy as ever, but when she's training recruits, it's like she a whole new person."

Robin chuckled, happy his plan of making Sumia lieutenant of the Pegasus Knights was paying off.

"I shall never forget the day when she heard the news of her promotion," Cordelia chuckled.

They both broke out in silent laughter at this. When Robin has given Sumia her promotion, the woman had a nervous fit, saying that she wasn't worthy of the position. It took the reassurances of Gaius, Robin and Cordelia to calm her down. Once Sumia had managed to get ahold of her nerves, she'd moved to hug Robin, but had tripped on her feet, sending Robin tumbling hard onto the floor.

"Didn't she fall on top of you?" Cordelia laughed, voice still racked with laughter.  
Robin groaned. "Cordy, please don't remind me of that. I still wake up in the night from the cramps she gave me that day."

Cordelia laughed even more. "Well, that's enough of me. How's work been for you, _Grandmaster_?"

Robin sighed. "Cordy, you know how work's been for me. It's paperwork, day in, day out. I also have the fleeting impression Chrom shafts me _his _paperwork."

"It wouldn't be surprising if he did. Give it time, and I'm sure he'll begin to do his own paperwork," Cordelia stated, "As Exalt, he'll be dealing with lots of paperwork, and may sympathise with you."

Robin blanched and shuddered. "Cordy, please stop. You know Chrom well enough. He hates being stifled."

Cordelia chuckled, and knowing she had teased her friend enough, asked, "So, I heard from Sumi that Gaius asked you to be his best man at their wedding."

Robin nodded. "Yes, he has. Why he's asked me of all people amazes me. I'm scared I'll botch the entire operation. What do I know of being a best man and of a wedding?"

Cordelia reached out to place her hand on top of Robin. "Robin, I'm sure you'll do just fine. You led Ylisse to victory against Gangrel. I'm sure a wedding is a walk in the park for you."

Robin's cheeks began to blush at Cordelia's contact. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, he replied, "Thank you, Cordelia. I can assume you are the bridesmaid for Sumia, then?"

Cordelia nodded, and moved her hand away from Robin's as the food had arrived. Robin sighed inwardly at the loss of contact. The two began to eat, talking about the other engagements of the other Shepherds, involving Tharja and Stahl, Kellam and Miriel, Lon'qu and Lissa, Panne and Donnel, and much to the shock of the two, Sully and Virion, and Vaike and Maribelle.

"I can't even begin to fathom how Vaike and Virion managed to win their hearts," Robin said, "I mean Vaike is what Maribelle detests, and Sully is more macho than Virion."

Cordelia chuckled. "The mysteries of their engagement shall always elude us."

With their food finished, Robin noticed that the band had begun to set up. Steeling his nerves, he got out of his chair and held out a hand. "Cordelia, may I trouble you for a dance?"

Cordelia smiled, linking her hands with Robin's. "My, my, Robin. If you keep on impressing me like this, I'll end up falling for you."

Robin stumbled, not ready for the words. "C-Cordy!"

Cordelia laughed. "Relax Robin. I'm just joking."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, and leading Cordelia to the dance floor, put all of Virion and Olivia's lesson in dancing into practice. It was Cordelia's turn to be shocked, the redhead stumbling on her feet.

"Why the shock, Cordy?" Robin asked, laughing at his friend's reaction.

"I never taught you had it in you to dance," Cordelia replied, "why did you learn how to dance?"  
"With all the upcoming weddings, I thought it would be best to know how to dance," Robin lied.

That was not remotely true at all. Robin had asked Olivia and Virion to teach him, so he would be able to impress Cordelia.

"Well, at least I can look forward to some dances with you," Cordelia sighed.

Robin began to blush at the confession, and calming his nerves, continued to lead Cordelia in a smooth, rhythmic dance. Robin was unaware of when it happened, but Cordelia eventually wrapped her hand around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Ignoring the closeness of Cordelia, and the heat rising to his cheeks, Robin dipped Cordelia, bringing her up in a fluid motion. Cordelia chuckled, before resuming her previous position. Knowing he had danced with Cordelia for a long enough time, he took her back to their table. Glancing at the windows, Robin noticed that the stars were bright, sighing silently that his plan was still in motion.

"Say, Cordelia. The stars are shining today, so why don't we go to your favourite park?" asked Robin, "we can do some stargazing."

Cordelia nodded. "Robin, is something the matter? You're trying extra hard to impress me."

Robin chuckled in response. "Cordelia, we've both had a tiring week of work. As your friend, I thought it would be in our best interests to relax for a night."

Cordelia sighed. "Well, shall we get going?"  
Robin nodded, and led Cordelia to the park.

When the friends arrived at the park, they found their cherished position giving them a perfect outlook of the stars. Cordelia immediately rested her head on Robin's shoulder, and the tactician impulsively began to stroke her hair.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Robin?" asked Cordelia.

Robin hummed in response. "They're the _second _most beautiful thing I've seen tonight, with your eyes being the first."

The moment the words left his mouth, Robin began to blush up a storm, realising what he had said.

_Did I really just say that? Gods, Virion has been rubbing off on me!_

Despite his predactimnent, Robin couldn't disagree with his words, knowing that Cordelia's eyes were breathtaking. He looked down at Cordelia, and wasn't surprised that Cordelia cheeks were a deep red. However, he was left speechless when she began to laugh.

"Robin, you flatter me," Cordelia said, "it seems Virion rubbed his personality on you during his lessons."  
"Cordelia, trust me when I say this," retorted Robin, "you're an angel incarnate, and any man would be lucky to have you."

Cordelia began to blush up a storm, and could only look away.

_Well, you're in luck, Robin, as you're the only man for me. _

The two silently watched the stars, each wanting to take that step forward, but wanting the other person to take the initiative. Robin knowing that the silence wouldn't get him anywhere, attempted to calm him nerves.

_Come on, Robin! You'd a hand in killing Gangrel. You led an entire army to victory and helped shorten a war. What's confessing your love to a woman compared to that?_

Robin took a deep shuddering breath, and looked down at Cordelia. "...Cordelia, I have something to tell you."

Cordelia got up from her position, and looked Robin directly in the eye. "What is it, Robin?"  
Robin took another deep breath. "...After that time you helped me get out of my rut following Emmeryn's death, I realised something important. I realised how important and close you were to me."

Cordelia gasped, not believing the words she was hearing.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is Robin actually in love with me?_

Robin reached out and entwined his hands with Cordelia's. "...What I mean to say, is that I l-l-love you, Cordelia. I l-love you with all my heart."

Robin began to blush furiously, as he said those words and sighed in relief, glad that he had confessed. He looked at Cordelia, and was shocked to see the redhead silently sobbing, before embracing her.

"...R-Robin. T-those words m-mean so much to me," Cordelia cried, "I've b-been smitten with you for a long t-time and was waiting for this day."

She continued to cry silently into Robin's chest, while Robin silently embraced her, happy that Cordelia had accepted his confession. Once, Cordelia managed to calm her emotions, she rested her head on Robin's forehead, being mesmerised by his bright brown eyes. Then she moved in to kiss Robin tenderly. Robin would never forget their first kiss. The softness of Cordelia's lips sent shivers up his spine; the smell of her hair as he held her close, her lavender fragrance, and the warmth she emanated would never depart Robin's memories. Robin began to deepen the kiss, tightening his hold on Cordelia, wanting this experience to last for an eternity. The two eventually broke apart, gasping for breath, their cheeks a deep red. However, they only stayed apart for a minute, before diving in to recapture the blissful moment. Robin's hands began to stroke Cordelia's hair, and Cordelia kept her hand on Robin's cheeks, not wanting him to move from his position. The two kept at it for an unknown amount of time, and when they broke apart, Cordelia rested her head on Robin's lap.

"Cordy, when did you realise you were in love with me?" asked Robin, tenderly stroking her cheek.

Cordelia giggled. "I acknowledged that I was in love with you when I was stationed at the border pass. Your absence from my life, and not being able to share your warmth made me learn how I truly felt about you."

Robin laughed, the sound music to Cordelia's ears. It was one of the things about Robin that Cordelia admired so much. His laugh always had a knack for brightening up her day.

"You know, I was in love with Chrom for a long time," Cordelia stated, looking at Robin directly in the eye.

Robin was awestruck by the raw emotion in her dazzling red eyes.

"However, the day we met and became friends, was the day I stopped pining for Chrom," continued Cordelia, "eventually, we started to spend more time together, and it was then that I realised that my so-called love for Chrom was non-existent, and that my _feelings _for him were nothing more than idolisation."

Cordelia sighed, inched her head towards Robin's forehead. "It was at that time I realised I was falling in love with you. You see, Robin, you taught me the true meaning and depth of love. And with you, I can love you with all my heart."

It was Robin's turn to cry, the grandmaster letting a few stray tears slide down his face. Cordelia brushed away the tears, smiling merrily at him. Robin was speechless, not expecting such a heartfelt confession from Cordelia. Unable to think of a response, Robin moved in to kiss Cordelia deeply. Once Robin had his fill, he rested his head on Cordelia's hair.

"Cordelia," whispered Robin, "I promise you to make our days together worthwhile, and to spoil you rotten."

Cordelia chuckled, gently stroking Robin's hair. "Robin, I don't need you to impress me with wealth. You alone are enough for me."

Robin tightened his embrace, kissing Cordelia lightly on the forehead.

"So, Robin…. when did you learn you were in love with me?" asked Cordelia.

Robin sighed. "It would be the same time as you. When the Shepherds began to travel to the eastern palace was when I realised I was falling in love with you."

Robin began to stroke Cordelia's hair. "I was unsure of how to process my feelings, but when you got me out of my _phase_ after… our failed battle in Plegia, was when I realised I'd fallen head over heels for you."

Robin chuckled. "It also helped that you almost slipped up in confessing to me then."

Cordelia gasped in shock. "Y-you realised that I almost admitted to admiring you?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. And to be honest, those words drove me to perform the way I'd to in the last battle. I don't know how to say it Cordelia, but you're the one who gives me a purpose in life."

Cordelia kissed Robin on the cheek. "...Robin, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard. But, I can say the same thing about you. You being there for me during my depression after my squad died, made me realise that I depend on you."

"I'll always be there for you, Cordy," proclaimed Robin.

'And I'll always be by your side," Cordelia stated.

The two then lost themselves, gazing at the stars and enjoying the comfort they got from one another. Robin was unaware of it happening, but he looked down to see Cordelia breathing gently.

_Huh… .she's fallen asleep_. _I should take her back to the castle. _

Being as discreet as possible, Robin scooped Cordelia up, and began to walk to the castle. Looking down at Cordelia, Robin was rendered speechless by Cordelia's visage, which was brightly illuminated by the moonlight.

_She really is cute when she's asleep. I would love to get her expression painted._

Robin sighed, a bright smile plastered on his face, as he carried Cordelia to her room. Entering the castle, he was pleased that most of the staff were absent.

_Can't have rumours flying around so early in our relationship. _

Making his way to Cordelia's room, Robin put all of Gaius' mock lessons in thievery into action, and opened the door without disturbing Cordelia's slumber. After laying her down gently, Robin kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good night, Cordelia."

The moment Robin departed the room, he was shocked to see Chrom waiting outside with a smug expression.

"So, how did it go?" Chrom asked.

Robin gestured to Chrom to walk with him. "It went off swimmingly."

The prince placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Robin. For someone with no past, it's good to see you find someone who can shower you with affection."

Robin chuckled. "So, have you made your move on a certain pink-haired dancer?"  
As expected, Chrom began to blush furiously, and choked on his own words. "I-I'll have you know that Olivia and I are merely friends, nothing more."

"_Sureeee_, keep telling yourself that, loverboy," Robin quipped, "anyone with a right mind can see you always look at Olivia fondly. So, when are you going to make your move?"

Chrom grumbled. "I don't want to move our relationship too fast. I'll make the move sooner or later. After all, the halidom expects me to find a suitable wife, and I would rather have Olivia than any of those stuffy noble women."

Robin laughed loudly. "I can't ever see you marrying the daughter of some rich noble."

Chrom hummed in response. "Nobles and I don't mix together well, and it's a recipe for disaster. Besides Maribelle, I can't stand any of the other nobles."  
Robin slapped Chrom on the back lightly. "Well, Chrom, I wish you luck in your relationship with Olivia. I must go to sleep, and be prepared for the mountain of paperwork tomorrow."

"Robin, wait a second," Chrom shouted, "have a day off tomorrow, and take Cordelia out."

Robin looked backed and smiled at Chrom. "Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom nodded, before going his own separate way.

* * *

_**Knight Paragon: Cordelia**_

Cordelia awoke from a peaceful slumber, taking a few moments to regain consciousness.

_Hmm…. I'm in my bed, yet I don't remember coming here. _

Pondering on her thought, Cordelia realised that she had fallen asleep on Robin.

_Oh… Robin must have carried me here, after I had fallen asleep on our date. _

Cordelia felt the heat rising to her cheeks, and despite being embarrassed that she has dozed off on Robin, she felt her heart waver at the romantic situation.

_Hehe. I'm like one of those princesses in those tacky romance novels Sumi and I read, with Robin being the prince and carrying me. _

Cordelia began to giggle at the notion, before getting ready and departing to care for Aurora. As she reached the pegasus stables, Cordelia heard muffled sounds, and believing it to be Sumia, opened the doors. Much to her surprise, Sumia wasn't there looking after Belfire. Instead, it was Robin feeding and grooming Aurora.

"Good morning, Cordelia." greeted Robin, walking towards her and giving her an embrace.

Cordelia giggled, returning the embrace eagerly. "Morning, Robin."

"So… did you sleep well?" asked Robin, with a grin.

"...Y-yes, I did," Cordelia stuttered, "I should thank you for carrying me back."

Robin waved a hand dismissively. "Oh… think nothing of it. If I must add, you're _really_ cute when asleep."

Cordelia felt the heat rise to her cheek, and hid her face behind her hands. "Robin!"

Robin laughed. "What? It's the truth!"

Cordelia began to nervously twirl her hair, hiding the blush. "...So, why've you fed and groomed my pegasus?"

"Hrm? Oh, I just thought that I would make your job easier and care for Aurora," answered Robin.

"But why?" Cordelia asked.

Robin sighed. "Darling, do I really need a reason to make your life easier?"

Cordelia didn't answer his question, and instead sprinted at Robin, tackling him to the ground, before locking her lips with his. Shock overcame Robin, the grandmaster not expecting the sudden show of affection. Robin managed to get rid of the shock, tightening his hold on Cordelia, whilst returning the kiss passionately. Once Cordelia had her fill, she rested her head on Robin's chest.

"Robin… thank you," Cordelia whispered.

Robin wrapped his hands around Cordelia, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Cordy… I did say I was gonna spoil you rotten, so I should make good on my promise."

Cordelia giggled. "Robin, you don't have to do anything for me. Just having you is enough to pleasure me."

She delivered the last words with a peck on Robin's cheek, causing Robin to blush slightly.

"Now, now, Cordelia. None of that! _I_ _want_ to shower you with affection and love for the rest of our time together," Robin stated.

Cordelia could only chuckle, melting further into Robin's embrace. Robin simply kissed her hair, before stroking it.

"Cordelia, Chrom's given me a day off, so how about we go and spend time in the village?" asked Robin.

Cordelia sighed, her expression turning from delight to remorse. "Robin, I would love to, but there's so much work to do."

Robin grinned. "I knew you were gonna say that, so why not have Sumia cover for you?"

Cordelia's face visibly brightened. "Heh. I see your mind is as sharp as ever. Having Sumi cover for me is a splendid idea."

Robin laughed. "Let's go and find her then, shall we?"  
Cordelia nodded, getting up, before entwining her hands with Robin.

The couple found Sumia setting up the training grounds, with Gaius helping her.

"Sumi!" Cordelia called out, making her way towards her clumsy friend.

Sumia waved to her friend, setting down the equipment in her hands. "Hey, Cordelia. What's the matter?"  
"Robin's taking me out to the village today, as he has time off, and we were wondering if you could cover me today?" replied Cordelia.

Sumia's brows contracted in a thoughtful expression. "It's unlike you to neglect your duties, Cord. So, what's the occ -"

She stopped talking when she noticed Cordelia and Robin's entwined hands, and putting two and two together, she squealed. "Oh, Cord! I'm so happy for you!"

She ran at Cordelia, throwing her hands around her friend and screaming in delight. How she didn't trip on her feet was a miracle. Cordelia chuckled, returning her friend's embrace.

"Sumi! Please calm down!" Cordelia said.

Sumia broke their embrace, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Sooo, when did you two get together?"

Cordelia chuckled. "Only last night. Robin spoiled me to dinner, a dance and stargazing all in one night."  
"Heh. Didn't think you were a charmer, Bubbles," Gaius interjected, wrapping his hand around Sumia's waist.

Robin began to scratch the back of his hair, looking away.

"So, how far did you two go last night?" Gaius asked, with a coy grin,

"**Gaius!** I swear to Naga I'll hunt down your sweet stash and personally burn it to a crisp if you dare say something like that again!" Robin seethed.

Gaius began to laugh hysterically, but was stopped by a sharp slap from Sumia.

"Sumia! What the hell?" Gaius asked, shocked.

Sumia leered over her fiancé. "Gaius! How dare you suggest something so frivolous? If you dare suggest such a thing again, I'll cut off the pies I cook."  
Gaius blanched and shuddered. "Not your pies! You can do anything, but please don't stop the pies."  
Sumia hummed. "Well, then you know what you should do."  
Gaius nodded sheepishly, before slinking away. Robin chuckled silently.

_Heh. So Sumia's pie are his weak spot. That can be useful information for the future. _

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to your special day!" Sumia said.

"Thank you, Sumi," Cordelia said.

Sumia chuckled. "And Robin, be sure to spoil Cordelia today."  
"I already plan to spoil her for the rest of our time together," Robin said with a laugh.

Sumia giggled, before leaving the two to their own devices.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Robin asked.

Cordelia pecked Robin on the cheek, before nodding.

"So, what do you want to do, Cordy?" asked Robin, as the two weaved through the crowd of people.

"Well, I'm awfully hungry," replied Cordelia, as her stomach rumbled, "so, why don't we have something to eat first?"  
Robin chuckled, squeezing Cordelia's hand. "Now that you say it, I too am starving. Want to go to the bakery?"

Cordelia nodded. "The bakery sounds perfect."

Robin began to steer Cordelia towards the bakery, and upon entering, the two ordered their meals, before sitting down next to one another. Cordelia instinctively leaned into Robin's shoulder, with the tactician beginning to idly stroke her hair, as the two waited for their dishes.

"Robin, thank you," Cordelia murmured.

"Cordy, what are you thanking me for?" Robin laughed, "we haven't done anything yet."

"All of this. Taking care of Aurora, taking me out and making my life easier," Cordelia replied, "it all means a lot to me. No-one has ever done this for me, so I'm grateful."  
"None of that, Cordelia," Robin admonished, "making your life easier isn't something you need to thank me for."

Cordelia sighed, squeezing Robin's hand. "I look forward to our days together."

Robin stroked Cordelia's cheek. "As do I."

With their meals arriving, the two broke apart from their contact. Cordelia immediately began to tuck into her breakfast, eating with a gusto that would give Stahl competition. Robin simply watched with an amused glance, as his girlfriend rapidly consumed her dish. Sparing a cursory glance, Cordelia noticed that Robin was yet to touch his meal, and looking up to see what he was doing, she shot him a glare.

"Someone's hungry, I see," Robin stated.

Cordelia mumbled, and tried to deepen her glare at Robin, which only caused the grandmaster to double down in silent racks of laughter. Cordelia swatted her hand at him.

"I am… so sorry," Robin laughed, "it's just that you look so cute."

Swallowing the last bite of her dish, Cordelia pouted, trying her best to maintain an angry facade, whilst trying to stop her lips from twitching. Her resolution crumbled, and the redhead began to grin.

"You better finish your meal," Cordelia bit, "otherwise I may finish that as well."

Robin clammed up and still smiling, began to consume his meal. Within moments, the tactician had cleaned his meal to the last bite.

"And you teased me about being hungry," Cordelia shot.

Robin flicked her lightly on the head. "And in my defence, you were awfully cute when you were eating like that."

As expected by the tactician, Cordelia began to blush. "Well... shall we get going? The more we spend here, the more time we lose."

Robin nodded, and taking Cordelia's hand, led her out into the village.

"So, what do you want to do first, Cordy?" Robin asked.

"Hmm… well I do need a new set of armour ever since I became the commander of the Pegasus Knights and started training as a Falcon Knight," Cordelia mused, "so I do suppose we can go and look for a new armour set."

"Now that you mention it, I also need to get a new breastplate," Robin replied.

"My, my, Robin, it's so unlike you to be negligent of such things," Cordelia quipped.

Robin said nothing, knowing that Cordelia had the better of him. He simply began to walk with Cordelia to the armour providery. As they entered the store, the bell chimed and they were greeted by a slim, purple haired man.

"Ah, Grandmaster and Wing Commander," the man said, "this is a sight for sorry eyes. What can I do for you today?"

"Ah, Jake, I need a new breastplate and Cordelia needs a new set of armour befitting for a Falcon Knight," Robin said.

"Very well, Sir Robin and Lady Cordelia," Jake said, "if you follow me, I can show you the finest suits of armour."

Robin and Cordelia followed the man into the depth of the store, moving past sets of armour, differentiating in quality and price. The two were taken to a locked room, where they were greeted by some of the finest armour they had ever seen.  
"Well, Grandmaster and Wing Commander," Jake instructed, "feel free to browse our wares and let me know when you find something to your liking,"

Robin and Cordelia mumbled their thanks, continuing to browse the room.

"So, this is where Frederick got his armour from," Robin noted, "the dastard never told me this was where he'd sourced it from."

Cordelia chuckled. "Frederick was always tight-lipped. However, I always knew this was where he got the armour from."

Robin whipped around. "What?! How come he told you? I was the tactician of the Shepherds for Naga's sake. How come he never told _me?"_

Cordelia laughed even more. "Relax, Robin. I can assure you it wasn't an issue of trust. Maybe he never thought it would concern you. After all, you never removed your coat, even in battle."

Robin mumbled quietly. "Find anything you like?"  
"...Y-yes, I have," Cordelia murmured.  
Robin picked up on her nervousness, and walked up to her. "Why the hesitancy, Cordy?"

"It's just that this armour set is so expensive," Cordelia sighed, showing him the price tag. Robin stepped back in shock. "Ok, that's a lot."  
Cordelia's sigh deppened. "But I like this armour set so much, but the price is outrageous."  
"Cordelia," Robin said, getting her attention.

"Yes, Robin?" asked Cordelia.

"Do you like the set?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, I do." replied Cordelia

"Is there no other set you like?" Robin inquired further.

"No, I like this one the most," Cordelia stated.

"Very well then. That settles it. I am buying this armour set for you!" Robin proclaimed.

"...Robin. Please don't. The price is too much." Cordelia sighed.

Robin went to embrace her, resting his head atop hers. "Cordy, what did I tell you earlier today?"  
"That you would spoil me for the rest of our days together?" Cordelia answered.

"Yes, and what am I doing now?" said Robin, stroking her hair.

"Spoiling me to a lavish armour set, that even _you_ can't afford," Cordelia replied.

"Cordelia, you insult me. You don't think Chrom pays me for being the tactician?" Robin quipped.

He tightened his embrace, kissing her hair. "I also got a large sack of gold when I accepted the promotion, and seeing as I don't have much to spend on myself, it's best that I spend the money on you."  
Cordelia laughed, moving in to give him a light kiss. "I truly am blessed to have a devoted boyfriend, such as yourself."

That caught the man off guard, making him look away sheepishly. "...Cordy."

Cordelia laughed even harder. "What, Robin? I'm just saying it as it is. No need to get all flustered about it."

Robin sighed, giving Cordelia another embrace. "Cordy. I promise to live up to your expectations."

Cordelia gave him an affectionate slap and ruffled his hair. "You're already beginning to do so, Robin."

Robin smiled, stroking Cordelia's cheek. Then he moved in to kiss her deeply, having his fill. "Well, shall we purchase this armour set? I've already found a piece for myself."

Cordelia bobbed her head in agreement.

"Jake!" Robin called out, as they departed the room, "we've both found what we want to purchase."  
"Is that so? Very well, then," Jake replied, "I'll take the payment, and have some of my workers deliver the armour set to the castle."

"That sounds perfect," Robin said, getting out his gold pouch and leaving the payment on the counter.

"Everything seems to be in order," Jake inspected.

He rotated his head. "Dart! Have the armour purchased by the Wing Commander and Grandmaster delivered to the castle. Take Fargus and Wil with you!"

The man called Dart entered the area. "Yes, sir! Fargus! Wil! You heard the boss!"

Cordelia chuckled. "That's some good men you have there, Jake."

Jake hummed in agreement. "Good men, aye. See it as a blessing to find hard-working men when I normally get a lazy group of rowdy men."

"We better get going," Robin said, "thanks for the help."  
Jake bowed his head, waving to the couple as they left the shop.

"So, what do you want to do now, Cordy?" Robin asked.

"Well...there is one shop Sumi has been raving about," Cordelia mused, "so I suppose we can go there."

She tilted her head towards Robin. "And who knows. We can find clothes for Sumi and Gaius' wedding."

Robin chuckled. "I suppose you're right. After all, I can't show up in my cloak, now, can I?"

Cordelia poked his chest. "Yes, as best man, you do need to dress up properly. And if you even _think_ of wearing the cloak, I'll ensure that I manage to burn it."

Robin visibly shook. "...Alright, alright. I won't wear the cloak on the day. Now, can you _please _not burn it?"

Cordelia giggled. "Sure, Robin. I'll leave the cloak alone… for _now_. But if you attempt to wear it to _any_ of the weddings, I'll reduce it to ashes."

Robin shuddered. "...Y-yes, darling. I won't wear it to any of the weddings."

Cordelia went to peck Robin's cheek. "It sure is gonna be easy to keep you in check."

Robin chucked, mirthlessly, deciding not to respond to Cordelia's statement.

_Gods… I think it's best if I keep a replacement coat if she ever burns the coat._

Robin walked in silence with Cordelia, dreading the day he crosses her path, forcing her to destroy his coat. Being lost in his thoughts, Robin was unaware of them arriving at the shop. He was swiftly brought back to his senses by a slap to the head from Cordelia.

"Oh… sorry about that," Robin murmured, "was just mulling over some things."

Cordelia hummed, silently acknowledging that Robin knew the true depth of her threat.

_Hehe. It's going to be fun threatening the safety of his cloak. Considering that his cloak is an extension of his own body, he'll do anything to keep it safe. _

Entering the store, Cordelia's eyes began to quickly scan the shop, taking in the collection of clothes available.

_Seems Sumi was spot on in her ravings. This shop certainly has a stellar collection of clothing._

"So… it seems Sumia was right," Robin said, echoing her thoughts, "well, we best start browsing."

But before they could start browsing, they were met by a redheaded woman.

"I see new customers!" the woman squealed, "is there anything you guys like?!"

"Oh hey, Anna," Robin greeted, "oh wait… are you one of Anna's sisters?"

"Which one of my sisters are you referring to?" asked Anna, "there's the one selling jewellery across the street, or the one selling weapons, and there's one dealing in manuscripts and tomes."

Robin was lost, and deciding it was best for his sanity to not question the Anna family, answered Anna's earlier question. "No. We haven't found anything yet. We'll let you know if we do."

"Alright, then. I'll be waiting here, so if you guys need help, just call for me," Anna stated.

The couple nodded, before walking further in.

"Notice anything you like?" Robin asked, as the passed by rows of clothing.

"Yeah. A few dresses stood out for me, so I suppose I should try those on first," Cordelia answered, "I will grab those, and try them on, so wait here, will you?"

Robin nodded, taking a seat. He saw Cordelia return moments later, with a few dresses, before entering the booth to change.

"Robin… I'm coming out," Cordelia called, having tried own her first dress.

"Alright, I'm waiting here," Robin replied.

The moment Cordelia exited the booth, Robin felt his jaw drop. Cordelia had tried on a turquoise-blue dress, with a black belt tied around her waist. The dress also had cuffs on the sleeves, and it clung tightly to Cordelia showing off her body. Cordelia twriled, and Robin couldn't help but drool. The dress showed off a liberal amount of Cordelia's backside.

"So, Robin? What do you think?" Cordelia asked.

Hastily wiping away the drool, and containing his embarrassment, he replied, "Cordy, you look absolutely ravishing."  
"...Do you really think so? Don't you think the dress makes certain parts of me more prominent?" Cordelia asked, twirling her hair.

Robin was nonplussed. "Huh… what do you mean, Cordy?"

He began to scan over her body, and upon realising what she was referring to, reassured her. "Oh… that's what you mean. Cordy, I don't care about that at all. Trust me when I say this, you're an angel incarnate and your body proportions will never change that."

She began to choke up. "Do… you really mean that?"

Robin went to embrace her and whispered, "Yes."

Cordelia melted into Robin's embrace, calming her temporary slip of emotions. Then she began to chuckle, stroking Robin's hair affectionately. "Robin… what did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Robin laughed, kissing her hair. "Cordy. I ask myself the same question."

Cordelia broke from the embrace, pecking Robin on the cheek. "I will go and try out the other dresses."  
Robin nodded, caressing Cordelia's cheek. After a few trials and errors, gaping jaws, and much drooling on Robin's behalf, Cordelia had her final selection of clothing.

"Well. I'm done. I should pay for this, and after that we can shop for you." Cordelia stated.

"That sounds perfect," Robin replied.

The two walked to the counter and when Cordelia realised the total of the dresses, she cursed. "Naga damn it, I don't have enough gold to cover all of them. Anna, is there any way you can lower the cost?"  
Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "Sorry, but the price is final. These dresses contain expensive material and some of them have been imported from distant lands."  
Cordelia sighed, reaching out to remove some of her selection. "Well… I better buy what I can aff -"

Her words were cut off by Robin placing his hand on top of hers, whilst getting his money pouch out, grinning at Cordelia.

"Let me cover it, sweetheart," he said, paying the required amount to Anna.

"Aren't you a charmer, Grandmaster, paying for your girlfriend's clothing?" Anna quipped, pocketing the gold.

Robin chuckled, placing his hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "She looked happy wearing those dresses, and to me, Cordelia's happiness is of utmost importance."

Cordelia slapped his arm, attempting to look haughty. However, with Robin's smile and words, her resolve shattered and she broke out in a fit of giggles. "Robin, please stop with the idle flattery."

Robin gave her a smirk, signalling that he wasn't going to stop praising her. Cordelia sighed in resignation, tugging at his hands. "We should go and find something for you."  
Robin simply laughed, allowing Cordelia to drag him along.

_It's truly wonderful to see Cordelia completely relax and let her inner nature come out. Experiencing Cordelia's bubbliness is truly an unforgettable experience. I must ensure we get to spend more time like this, so she's able to cool off. _

"Anything attract your eye, Robin?" Cordela asked.

"Yeah. I did find a few items of clothing that I did like," replied Robin.

Cordelia poked him in the chest, a little too hard for his liking. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and try them on. It'll surely be a sight to see you not always wearing that grubby coat of yours."  
Robin ignored the quip, and sighing silently went to try the clothing on. Having tried out his first choice, it being a three-piece suit, with a black shirt, blue blazer and pants and red tie, stepped out.

"So, Cordelia? How do I look?" Robin asked.

Cordelia gasped. "...Robin. You look exceptionally handsome in that suit. But I must say, you don't know how to tie a tie, do you?"

Robin began to blush in embarrassment. "...I do. But I just did it haphazardly to save time."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a smirk. Robin deflated, sighing in exasperation, knowing he had been caught out. "...Fine. You got me. I don't know how to set up a tie."

Cordelia giggled, getting out of her chair and fixing Robin's tie within seconds. "That wasn't so hard, was it now?"

Robin scratched his head, laughing sheepishly. "No, it wasn't."  
He went to peck her cheek. "Well, at least I can ask you to do it for me from this day onwards."  
Cordelia laughed, mirthlessly. "I must ask. How did you get your tie done last night?"  
"Oh. I had Olivia help me with that," Robin answered, "she was looking for Chrom, and noticed me struggling with the nuisance. Olivia being Olivia immediately helped and fixed it up."  
"Amusing. I wonder how long it'll take for Chrom to start courting Olivia," Cordelia mused.

"From my chat with him last night, it shouldn't be too long," Robin answered.

"That will be a joyous occasion, indeed. All the Shepherds know both have feelings for each other, and are too dense to act upon it," said Cordelia.

"Now that you put it like that… that does sound awfully familiar," joked Robin, grinning at Cordelia.

Cordelia sighed. "In our defence, we were both experiencing a war, and were dealing with a few… _issues._"

Robin nodded, gently caressing Cordelia's cheek. "I'd better go and try whatever else I selected on."  
Cordelia hummed in agreement. After some insults on behalf of Cordelia, Robin had finalised his selection.

"That will come to 1100G," Anna said, as Robin laid the clothing on the counter.

Cordelia's eyes twinkled in delight, knowing she has enough money to cover what Robin had chosen. She hastily brought out her gold pouch, depositing the money before Robin could do anything. The entire act left the grandmaster speechless.

"Cordelia? Why?" Robin asked, confused.

Cordelia smiled at him. "Well…. you did pay for my armour set, as well as _my clothes. _So it only seems fair that I take the turn to spoil you."

Robin chuckled, giving Cordelia a light embrace. "Thank you, Cordy."  
Cordelia pecked him on the cheek. "Think nothing of it."  
Breaking from the embrace, Robin picked up his items, thanking Anna, before leading Cordelia out. The moment the couple departed the shop, Robin dropped his bags, taking Cordelia into his arms, and kissing her deeply. The sudden act of affection caught the redhead by surprise, before she too dropped her bags, hugging Robin's neck and passionately returning the kiss.

"Sorry about that," Robin said, as he broke apart, cheeks a deep red, "should've shown some restraint."

Cordelia stroked his hair. "Don't worry about it. If you hadn't done it, I would've."  
Robin chuckled. "Well… all this shopping has made me hungry. How about we go and have lunch?"

Cordelia nodded. "I haven't had a cherry pie in quite some time, so I look forward to having that."

Robin laughed. "Well, besides Sumia, there is only one other place that serves the best cherry pie, and that's Marley's Grill."

"Yep. Having Sumia make it will be hard, as she has the wedding preparations, And the one at Marley's Grill only comes second to hers," Cordelia stated, "so it's still worth having."

Robin laughed, happy that his girlfriend was excited about food, and began to lead her to Marley's Grill.

"Say, Cordelia. You've yet to tell me about your parents," Robin said, as the two sat down for their lunch.

Cordelia looked up. "I've been meaning to tell you, but no circumstance seemed appropriate. But seeing as we're courting, it's for the best that I tell you now, as you'll eventually meet my parents."

She rested her chin on her hands. "I suppose I should start with who my parents are. My father's Perceval Volkner and my mother's Cecilia Volkner. Both were knights in service to Ylisse, having served in the Purge. My father started as a simple knight, and his prowess in battle made him earn the position of Knight Commander. My mother served as a Pegasus Knight, eventually having the same position as Sumi."  
Cordelia sighed, as he reminisced the memories. "The two met when they were stationed at a border patrol during the Purge. My father would say years later that my mother's red hair was what attracted him to her."

"Well. I know who to thank for the exceptionally beautiful woman that sits in front of me," Robin chuckled.

Cordelia swatted her hand at him, blushing furiously. "Hush, you. Anyway, Father eventually began to court Mother, and after a year of courting, the two were married."

Cordelia began to twirl her hair. "I was eventually given birth to, and Mother retired from her position as Lieutenant to look after me. However, Mother always told me of Father's loyalty to the Exalt, and Mother would always tell tales of her adventures as a Pegaus Knight."

"So, that's why you are such a devoted soldier," Robin stated.

Cordelia hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Mother and Father's service to the late Exalt and Emmeryn were what made me want to become a Pegsus Knight. Father retired shortly before I was enlisted into the Pegasus Knights."

Cordelia reached out to grab Robin's hand. "Mother gifted me with the clips when I was enlisted and began my training. Likewise, Father gifted me my first armour set, as well my lance."

She began to stroke Robin's knuckles. "I suppose I truly am blessed to have such wonderful parents. I don't know where I would be in this world without them."  
Robin chuckled. "I now have two people to thank for the wonderful lady in front of me."  
Cordelia pouted, causing Robin to break into a fit of giggles. Robin moved in to kiss her lightly, causing the redhead to blush.  
"Robin, stop it," Cordelia said, embarrassed,

"Why? I'm just saying it as it is. You're the most beautiful woman I know, Cordy," Robin said, smiling brightly at Cordelia.

Cordelia pouted even further, causing Robin to laugh more. "And if I must say, your pouts make you look even cuter."

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by her pie arriving. Robin smile became larger, as he noticed Cordelia's eyes light up, before cutting a piece and placing it on her plate. Robin was caught by surprise when she cut off another piece, which was much larger than hers, and placing it on his plate.

"Before you ask, that's for spoiling me today and taking me out," Cordelia said, smiling at the tactician.

Robin chuckled, pecking Cordelia's cheek, before digging into the piece.  
"Oh! Sweet Naga, this is heavenly," Robin savoured.

"It is, isn't it?" Cordelia giggled, "Sumi's one is just a tiny bit better, but this one is still exceptional."

Robin hummed in agreement. "We must get Sumia to make one for us!"

Cordelia chuckled at Robin's enthusiasm. "I'll get her to make one for us."  
The two were then silent, simply enjoying the aromatic flavour of the pie.

"Well, I'm famished," Robin said, finishing the last bite.

"As am I," agreed Cordelia.

"Cordelia, you have some filling on your lips," Robin pointed out.

"Hm? Where is it?"  
"Let me get it for you."  
He then went to kiss her, surprising Cordelia.

"Robin, was that really necessary?" Cordelia asked, trying her best to look annoyed.

"Yes. It was," Robin laughed.

Cordelia decided to not let this lie down, kissed Robin, having her own fill.

"Cordelia, was the really necessary?" Robin echoed.  
Cordelia nodded, smirking at Robin. Robin began to laugh, Cordelia soon joining him.

_This is so sweet. I've never had anyone treat me like this before. If this is how Robin will always be, I look forward to our time together. _

"Well, it does seem to be getting late," Robin pointed out, "we should head back to the castle."

Cordelia nodded, linking her hand with Robin and leaning her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled, enjoying the comfort and warmth he received from Cordelia. The two walked in silence, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. When they arrived at the castle walkway, they embraced each other.

"Robin, thank you for this day," Cordelia whispered, positioning her head in the crook of Robin's neck.

Robin kissed her hair. "Cordelia, you don't need to thank me for anything. Spending the day with you was beyond anything I could have ever asked for."  
Cordelia moved from her position to kiss Robin. Having her fill, she rested her head on his forehead, whispering, "I love you."

Robin gave her his own kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey folks! Please don't kill me for this being really late. I really have no excuse for this being uploaded so late.**_

_**Anyway, I best explain how this is going to work. This story is gonna be a six-chapter story, with two seperate arcs. The first arc is focused on Robin x Cordelia, with the second arc being focused on Chrom x Olivia. Each arc has three chapters, with a chapter for the confession, proposal and finally, the marriage chapter.**_

_**I did say I was gonna upload the Robin returning after killing Grima oneshot before this, but A - there has been a massive overhaul of plans concerning that fic, and B - it requires some worldbuilding that will be explained in this fic. So, the Robin returning fic will be uploaded after I complete Serenity. **_

_**Once again, please read and review. I should have Ch 2 done within two weeks. **_

_**Credits to PerunikaART for the cover image. **_


	2. Chapter 2: An Honest Question

**Chapter 2: An Honest Question**

* * *

**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**

Robin was sitting in his office, carelessly scratching his quill across the parchment in front of him. He was in an annoyed mood. From the start of the week, he'd been sorting out issues concerning the nobles that owned estates within the halidom. It's not that the Grandmaster didn't mind the work, his headache stemmed from some nobles who were making outlandish requests, and considering some of these nobles didn't even assist in the war deepened the surly mood of the tactician. Robin sighed deeply, pushing the parchment aside, and grabbing a new one from the stack.

_Let's see who it's now. Ah, Count Vernon. As far as I'm concerned, this count is nothing more than a lazy, good-for-nothing noble, who's set in his nationalist ideologies, having been one of the most outspoken nobles against my promotion. I'm going to have a word with Chrom about all of this. This shouldn't be my work. _

Groaning in pain, Robin read over the paper, scowling in disgust at the request. Quickly denying the request and signing it, Robin pushed the parchment aside. Moving to grab another, Robin noticed the hour, smiling for the first time in the day. Setting aside his work for the day, Robin grabbed the bouquet of flowers and the two parcels out of his drawer, beginning to execute the plans for this important day. Today was the birthday of the most cherished and loved individual in his life; Cordelia. Hiding one of the parcels inside one of the many pockets in his coat, Robin departed his office, making his way to Cordelia's.

Having reached Cordelia's office, Robin moved to knock on the door, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sounds that could be heard from the outside - Cordelia yelling. Visibly shaking, Robin waited for the Cordelia's tirade to end, silently dreading the day in which he would encounter his girlfriend's inner anger, whilst also listening to the conversation occuring inside.

"**Sophie!" **He heard Cordelia yell. "**What in Naga's name were you thinking?!"**

Robin assumed that Sophie was one of the new recruits in the Pegasus Knights. Pitying the soldier, Robin heard her reply timidly to Cordelia. "C-Commander Volkner. I'm s-sorry!"

Cordelia cut across her. "**I don't need apologies! I need answers! Now!" **

When Cordelia got no response from the recruit, she continued. "**Sophie, your actions almost led your comrades to death on our patrol. And how did this happen? Because, you were too lost in wanting to act the hero. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of Eve, you could all be dead now."**

Robin heard sniffles exiting the room, and heard Sumia interject. "Sophie. Cordelia's right. Your actions were extremely foolish. You also lost control of your pegasus. You must remember that unless you're fully focused in battle, your pegasus won't adhere to you."

Cordelia took control, and Robin sighed silently, as Cordelia had calmed down. "Sophie. I'm sorry for the outburst. It's just that almost seeing you all almost die made the memories of… losing my squad during the Plegian War stir. Sophie, you're a stellar soldier. If you stop this hero complex, you'll be an exemplary knight. I'm going to give you a second chance to perform. So please, make the best use of it."

"Commander Volkner, thank you. I promise to live up to your expectations," Sophie said.

Cordelia laughed. "Just don't push yourself too hard, cadet. You may leave now. You too, lieutenant."

Robin moved to the side, hiding behind one of the pillars. After seeing Sophie and Sumia depart, he waited a few minutes, before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Cordelia asked from inside the room.

Robin chuckled. "Cordy! It's me, Robin."

"Oh, Robin. Come in," replied Cordelia.

Hiding the parcels behind his back, he opened the door with his free hand. Entering the room, he quickly hid his free hand.

"So, Cordy… what was that all about?" Robin asked, smiling at her.

Cordelia returned the smile. "So you overheard? Heh, wouldn't be surprised if the entire castle could hear us. Long story short, Sophie acted stupidly during our patrol and almost led her comrades to their graves."  
"Mind me asking why you're still keeping her?" he asked.

Cordelia sighed. "She's a good soldier. Skilled with the lance, and out of all the recruits, she was one of the fastest to bond with her pegasus. We need people like her, so I'm hoping she straightens herself out."

Robin chuckled. "If her face when she walked out was anything to go by, she'll behave like a normal soldier soon."  
Cordelia nodded, before looking at Robin deeply. "Robin, your hands have been behind your back this entire time. Is there any reason for this?"  
Robin smiled, knowing the act was over. He moved his hands, presenting the parcels to her. "Happy birthday, darling."

Cordelia gasped, taking a few steps back, not expecting the sudden turn of events.

Robin began to sweat, scared that Cordelia had taken his actions in the wrong way. "Cordy… is something the issue?"

Cordelia was jolted back to her senses, moving towards Robin, kissing him lightly, and accepting the parcel. "Nothing is wrong, my love. This is just a surprise."  
She rested the flowers on her desk, eagerly unwrapping the parcel. She gasped when she realised what the gift was. Turning to look at the smiling tactician, she asked, "Robin… how did you know I used this conditioner?"

Robin's smile brightened. "Well, your hair _is_ always beautiful and radiant. So I asked Sumia about it, and she told me that you used that conditioner."

Cordelia giggled, setting down the present, walking towards Robin, and hugging him tightly, before kissing him. Once she'd had her fill, she rested her head on his shoulders. "... Robin. Thank you."  
Robin laughed, kissing her hair. "You're welcome, love. And that's not the only thing I have for you."

Breaking from the embrace, he handed her the gift hiding inside his coat. Cordelia gingerly accepted the gift, unwrapping it. Inside of it was a red box, adorned with gold pieces. The redhead opened the box, and was shocked by what was inside. There lay a set of hair clips, made from a white gemstone, with wings decorating its sides. Cordelia moved her fingers to trace the clips, taking in the smoothness of the gemstone. The clips were of the finest quality. Cordelia knew that it must've cost Robin a fortune. As she realised the devotion of Robin, Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes, letting them fall freely.

"... Cordy. What's wrong?" Robin asked, worried.

"R-Robin, why did you get these for me? They look to be so expensive," Cordelia sobbed.

Robin sighed. "Cordy, I love you. And seeing as I got those handcrafted specifically for you, they're expensive. But the price doesn't mean anything; as long as you're happy."

Cordelia giggled, reaching out to remove her wing clips, trying out the new ones. She then turned to face Robin, asking, "How do I look, Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Absolutely beautiful, Cordy."  
Cordelia walked to the mirror, examining the look of the clips. True to Robin's word, they looked stunning on her hair, contrasting perfectly with her red colour. She turned towards Robin, sprinting at him, and jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. She was rewarded with Robin catching her.

She placed her hands on his cheeks, closing the distance between them. "Robin, thank you for the gifts."  
Robin chortled, smiling at Cordelia. "No need to thank me, love. Seeing you enjoy the gifts is enough of a thanks."

Cordelia began to play with his hair, giving him a bright smile. Then she kissed him deeply. Robin returned the kiss passionately, before letting out a grunt of surprise when he felt Cordelia's tongue enter his mouth, roaming the insides. Not wanting his girlfriend to get the better of him, Robin returned the intimate act eagerly, being rewarded with Cordelia's satisfactory moan. The two kept the act going on while time seemed to stop around them. They eventually broke apart, their cheeks a deep red.

"Wow, Robin," Cordelia whispered seductively, "that was certainly an _impressive_ performance, " she winked at him, "I may need an encore sooner or later."

Robin was taken aback, not expecting Cordelia to be so seductive. "...Sure, Cordy. Anything for you."

Cordelia grinned at him, and she let Robin go before pecking Robin's cheek. "As much as I want to spend more time with you, I'd better get back to whatever duties I have."

"Cordy… considering the hour, why don't we go and have lunch?" asked Robin.

Cordelia nodded. "So it's this late, huh? I must've gotten caught up with everything that's happened today, but sure, I'll join you."

Robin laughed, clasping Cordelia's hand, and walked with her to the mess hall.

"So, Cordelia. If you haven't heard, there's a musical troupe performing in Ylisse for the next few weeks," Robin said, as the couple sat down.

He began to eat his meal. "Seeing as I managed to secure tickets, I'm wondering if you wanted to go to it?"

Cordelia's face brightens, the redhead smiling affectionately at Robin. "I would love to, Robin."

Robin chuckled. "Well, it's a date then!"

"Oh, Robin. I've been meaning to tell you that my parents are coming to visit me soon," Cordelia stated, beginning to twirl her hair, "as we've been dating for a little over a year, I think it's time you officially meet them in person.

Robin nodded. "That sounds perfectly fine. Wait… you said meet them in person? Have you already informed them about me?"

"Yes, I have. I've told them a lot about my oh so clever boyfriend who puts me above all others and treats me like an angel," Cordelia responded, laughing.

Robin felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Cordy! You know I don't respond well to praise."  
Cordelia broke down in a fit of giggles. "Well, Robin, you deserve the praise, and most importantly, it's very much worth seeing you all flustered. In my opinion, it makes you even more cuter."

Robin's blush deepened, forcing the tactician to look away. Knowing she had teased Robin enough, she steered the conversation with him to idle topics of their work. As they talked about their lives, a simple thought struck Cordelia, leading to a revelation for her.

_I couldn't ask for anything better in my life right now. I'm Wing Commander, and most importantly, I have such a devoted boyfriend. One that puts me first, and ensures that I'm always happy. I eagerly await the day Robin proposes, for I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. _

"So, Cordy. Is tomorrow a perfect day to go and see the performance?" Robin asked, after the two finished their lunch.

She nodded in response. "Yep, Robin. That sounds perfectly fine."  
"Well, as much as I would love to spend more time with you, I have a mountain of paperwork calling for me. I also have to have a _chat _with Chrom on some nobles. Good-bye, Cordy."

Cordelia chortled. "Work never gets better for you, Robin. See you soon."

With that, the couple departed going their own separate ways, grumbling at the loss of time spent with each one another.

Hours later, Robin was drafting up plans concerning the rebuilding of the Ylissean Army. However, his mind was not fully set in his work, with doubts on Cordelia's love festering this mind. The Grandmaster questioned if Cordelia deserved someone like him. Robin knew that he was simply a person with no proper background and past. He had nothing, and he was in his situation as a result of Chrom liking him, on top of his tactical prowess.

_Cordelia's true happiness will be with someone else, someone that isn't me. I don't deserve a person like Cordelia. _

Being lost in his thoughts, Robin was unaware of Cordelia entering his office and straddling herself on his lap.

Playing with his hair, she whispered. "Hey, Robin. How about we go and have dinner?"  
Robin took a few moments to regain his senses. "...Oh hey, Cordy. That sounds good."  
Cordelia frowned, picking up on Robin's demeanor. "Robin, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Cordy," Robin replied, hiding the worry in his voice.

Cordelia pinched his neck. "Robin. Something's pestering you. So tell me what it is."

Robin winced in pain, and sighed, before looking at Cordelia directly. "Cordelia… why do you love me?"  
Cordelia was nonplussed, not expecting such a question. "Huh? What do you mean, Robin?"  
"Cordelia. Why do you love me?" Robin asked with a pained expression, "I don't deserve someone like you. I can't offer you anything, and you deserve someone who can give you the life you deserve."  
Cordelia sighed. "Has this been biting you? Robin…. I don't even know where to start. I love you for a lot of reasons. You're the most gentle, kind-hearted and caring person that I know. You always ensure that I'm happy."  
She smiled at him. "You've been there for me ever since we became friends. During the hazing, I knew I could come to you and that you would comfort me. Even after I lost my squad and began to lose control of my life, you were there for me. When everyone gave up on me during that time, you still stood by my side and helped me regain control."

She lets a few tears stream down her face, not bothering to regain her composure. "I pushed everyone away, wanting to wallow in my guilt and despair, and even then you still helped me. You've stayed by my side, thick and thin, and for that I admire you. Robin... I don't need anyone else. I want _you_. I love you for who you are. I don't need an extravagant lifestyle when I have you. So please, don't ever doubt my love for you."

As she said the last few words, she noticed that Robin was silently crying. Wiping away the tears, whilst smiling fondly at him, she kissed him tenderly, pouring all her affection into it. Robin responded earnestly, tightening his hold on her, deepening the kiss. After he calmed down, Cordelia rested her head on Robin, stroking his cheek affectionately.  
"...Cordy. I don't even know what to say," Robin whispered.

_Gods… I've been such an idiot. I never knew the depths of her love was this deep. I was a fool to doubt her love._

Cordelia picked up on his state of mind, placing a finger on his lips. "Shh. It's ok, Robin."

Robin smiled at her, scooting closer to her, and embracing her, moving her head to rest on his shoulder, so that he could stroke her hair. "Cordy… I truly am blessed to have someone like you."  
Cordelia chuckled, pecking Robin's cheek. "As I am for you."

The two simply stayed in their positions, basking in the warmth they gave one another. Robin continued his ministrations to Cordelia's hair, whilst Cordelia played with his hair. The two stared at each other, smiling affectionately at one another. Neither could have asked for a more peaceful moment. However, their embrace was interrupted by Robin's door being opened. Cordelia yelped, jumping off Robin, landing on the floor hard. Robin stood up, and saw Olivia standing at the door, with a mortified expression.

"Oh. Did I interrupt something?" Olivia asked.

Cordelia stood up, dusting herself off. Meanwhile, Robin looked at Olivia, glaring at her with a pained expression.

"Well… yes. You kinda did," Robin said aggressively, "does no-one here know the meaning of knocking on a door?"

Olivia blanched. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to interrupt anything between you and Cordelia. It's just that I knocked, and then you never responded."

Robin waved a hand at her dismissively. "It's fine, Olivia. Now can I ask why you have entered my humble abode?"  
"Chrom wanted to talk to you about matters concerning the halidom," replied Olivia.

Robin groaned. "And this couldn't wait till tomorrow?"  
Olivia shook her head. "He said he wanted to have this done, so he could tell the nobles something during the meeting tomorrow."

Robin sighed. "I swear to Naga, Chrom doesn't know the meaning of priorities. Anyway, Olivia, tell Chrom I'll be there soon."  
Olivia nodded, apologising again to the couple, before departing the room.

Robin felt a pair of arms encircle him. "I pity you, Robin."  
Robin returned the embrace eagerly. "Tell me about it, Cordy. Chrom never leaves me alone. I don't know how long he will manage running the halidom."

Cordelia chortled. "Well, he does have _you_, love."  
"Are you saying I'll do a better job of being Exalt than Chrom, sweetheart," joked Robin.

"..."

Robin doubled down in laughter, and felt Cordelia swat her hand at him. Regaining his composure, he kissed Cordelia. "Well… I better go and find Chrom. See you tomorrow, darling."  
Cordelia stroked his cheek. "Have fun, Robin."

* * *

**Knight Paragon: Cordelia**

-_The next day-_

Cordelia let out a sigh of exasperation for the umpteenth time that morning. As Wing Commander, she was allowed to sit in the meetings concerning the halidom. On a normal basis, she would decide to not sit in the meetings, having Robin or Olivia fill her in. However, she decided to join the discussion today to offer Robin a distraction. That being said, she quickly remembered why she didn't sit in on the meetings. There she sat, listening to nobles complain about simple and petty things, changing the course of the meeting from what they had originally petitioned for. What was more interesting to Cordelia was watching Robin's frustration increase.

_Hmph. Seems he hates being in this meeting, as much as me. We both have better things to do, and yet we sit here listening to stuck-up nobles being nobles. _

"Prince Chrom! You must something about your Pegasus Knight patrols around my lands," Earl Horace stated, jolting Cordelia's senses, "the people are worried about attacks from bandits and the Risen."  
Cordelia bristled in anger. "In all due respect Earl, my pegasus knights are still patrolling the skies. And from what they've said, there hasn't been a single bandit or Risen attack in your lands since the Mad King was defeated. And before you complain about something, please check your facts. The Risen problem has been quelled down since the end of the war, and Grandmaster Robin has ensured that bandits will no longer be a threat to Ylisse."

The Earl stood up, pointing his finger threateningly at Cordelia. "I will ask you to be quiet, Wing Commander. Your _decision _to let commoners serve in the Pegasus Knight was a mistake. Commoners have no place in the ranks of an esteemed service, like that of the Pegasus Knights."  
Cordelia's anger began to reach a breaking point. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again. Our ranks were fully depleted. We needed to let commoners in to fill the ranks. And for your information, those commoners are performing admirably."  
"Is that so?" the Earl scoffed, "I find that hard to believe. Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from a woman with stuck-up ideals of commoners being able to defend the halidom! How you ever earned the position of Wing Commander amazes me."

His words sent the room into havoc. Cordelia moved to retaliate at the noble, but was cut short by Robin throwing his chair back, and grabbing the noble by his collar. Cordelia stared at Robin, too shocked to move. The normally bright and caring Robin was replaced by a man shrouding himself in anger.

"Robin! Stand down!" Chrom yelled, hoping to alleviate the situation before it took a drastic turn. However, his attempt felt short on deaf ears.

"Earl Horace. I'll kindly ask you to apologise to Wing Commander Cordelia this instant," Robin seethed, leering at the noble.  
"No. I'll not apologise to someone who is letting _commoners _into the ranks," the noble fired back.

Robin felt a vein throb in this temple, and began to move his clenched fist, aiming to strike at the noble. When his fist met solid resistance, he looked down to see Cordelia staring at him with a worried expression. Robin's temper calmed, and he released the noble from his grasp, not before shooting him a death glare.

"Earl Horace, your presence isn't required. Please depart the room," Chrom instructed.

The Earl scoffed, shooting a loathful stare at Cordelia and Robin before exiting. With that debacle settled, the meeting went smoothly. When everyone left the room, Cordelia turned around to hug Robin, smiling at him. Whatever anger Robin had vanished at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Robin, why did you lose your temper?" Cordelia asked sweetly, despite already knowing the answer.

Robin began to stroke her hair, holding her close. "Cordy. You already know the answer, don't you? He insulted you, and I defended you. He was stupid to insult your skill and your repute."  
Cordelia giggled, moving in to kiss Robin lightly. "Well, that meeting took most of the day. I should get back to work. I'll see you tonight, Robin."

Robin kissed her hair, humming in agreement. "At least there's something to look forward to after the repetitive work."

Hours later, Robin sat in the foyer waiting for Cordelia to arrive. Having discarded his normal attire, he was now dressed in a simple shirt and pants. He looked up to see Cordelia enter, feeling his jaw drop. Even now, Cordelia's beauty always had a mesmerising effect on Robin.

"Robin, we've been dating for over a year," Cordelia sighed, "are my looks still stunning to you?"  
"Cordelia, you've only grown more and more beautiful with each passing day," Robin laughed, "and to me you'll always be an angel incarnate."

Cordelia began to blush up a storm. "Oh, hush you." She glared at Robin. He met her withering gaze with a resolute grin, wearing down her resistance until she broke into a fit of giggles. "You've been spending too much time with Gaius. His silver tongue has rubbed off on you." stated Cordelia.

"Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't," Robin replied nonchalantly, "it still doesn't change the fact that you're ravishing and irresistible."

Cordelia's blush deepended. "And you're absolutely handsome when you're not wearing that awful coat of yours."

The compliment caught the man off-guard, before he too doubled down in laughter. "Well… as entertaining as this conversation is, I believe we have a place to be," Robin said.

Cordelia nodded. "That we do. Lead the way, Grandmaster."

Flashing the tickets, Robin and Cordelia were lead to their seats in the hall the troupe had booked. The moment they entered, Cordelia doubled down in shock. Robin had gotten them one of the most expensive viewing areas in the hall.

"...Robin?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordy, before you say anything, I did this to treat the woman that I am madly in love with," replied Robin.

Cordelia swooned at his words. "Thank you, Robin."  
He pecked her cheek, giving her a small embrace. "Think nothing of it, love."

She stroked his cheek affectionately, before sitting down with him. She then rested her head on his shoulder, allowing for him to stroke her hair. Cordelia melted into his hold, reveling in the warmth and comfort. She didn't move from her position, even when the host entered the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Ylisse, I welcome you to the performance of my musical troupe tonight," the host welcomed, his voice being magically projected through the hall, "I hope you enjoy our performance tonight. We will begin with Auld Lang Syne."  
Robin looked down at Cordelia, his eyes twinkling. Cordelia mirrored his expression, giggling softly. The two didn't need to exchange words, their faces being enough to express the joy that one of their favourite tunes was being played. The moment the song began to play, the couple hummed in tune, quietly bobbing their feet up and down in sync. They were amongst the most enthusiastic clappers when the song ended.

"With that performance ended, we will now perform Walpurgisnacht," the host informed.

Cordelia looked at Robin, grinning like a giddy schoolkid. "Honey, did you bribe the troupe to perform our favourite songs?"

Robin looked at her, keeping his face as straight as possible. "No. This is all just pure coincidence."  
She gave him an inquiring look before smiling and watching the performance. Robin breathed silently. He hadn't _bribed _the troupe, but had instead paid the troupe an extra fee when purchasing tickets to request a few songs. Normally, they would've informed the crowd of the requester, but he'd asked them to not reveal that. It was one of the many things he enjoyed doing for Cordelia. Discreetly having her hobbies and enjoyments played out in front of her, and being able to see her light up and smile made Robin proud. Continuing his ministrations to her hair, he idly watched her hum the tune of the song. Robin grinned at the sight of his girlfriend enjoying herself, free from her duties and worries as Wing Commander. He kissed her hair, being rewarded with her giggling and squeezing his hand. Resting his head on hers, he continued to watch the performance.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We will now be performing Irish Party on 3rd Deck," the host said, "as this is part of our dance section of the performance, please take your partner and come to the dance floor."

Cordelia let out an excited gasp, turning around to look at Robin with a hopeful expression. Robin complied without a second thought, linking his hands with Cordelia's, laughing and leading her to the floor. He then began to lead her in a dance, the couple smiling brightly at one another, enjoying the moment. He dipped Cordelia, brought her up in a smooth manner, and shared a light kiss with her. As Robin twirled Cordelia, showed his affection, and laughed along with her, he had an important revelation.

_Cordelia's everything to me. Without her, my world would be in shambles and my purpose in life wouldn't exist. I'm ready to take that leap forward and propose to Cordelia. At this stage, I want to spend my days with her and grow old with her. All I have to do now is to meet her parents. _

Robin chuckled silently at the last thought, praying that Cordelia's parents would approve of him. If they didn't… well… Robin knew he would think of something then. After all, as a tactician he was accustomed to creating plans on the spot. Cordelia picked up on his uneasiness.

"Robin, is something the matter?" she asked.

He looked at her, smiling. "Nothing's the matter, love."

"Well, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," she replied, stroking his cheek.

Robin nodded, deciding not to say anything. Instead, he kissed her, making this one deeper and longer than the previous. Cordelia returned the kiss passionately, basking in Robin's affection. They broke apart, continuing their slow, melodic dance. After an indefinite time, they returned to their seats, watching the remainder of the show. When it ended, Cordelia turned, embracing Robin and nuzzling his neck.

"Robin, thank you for this joyous evening," she whispered.

Robin kissed her hair. "Cordy, you don't need to thank me for anything. Seeing you enjoy yourself, and be free of your duties is enough of a thanks."

She giggled, moving in to peck his cheek. "Well, shall we return?"

Robin nodded, clasping his hands with Cordelia and walking back to the castle.

"Say, Robin. My parents will be arriving tomorrow night," Cordelia informed, as they walked back to the castle, "I was planning on introducing you then."  
"Hmm… that sounds fine to me," Robin replied, "I'm scared they won't like me."

Cordelia giggled, poking him in the chest. "Oh, hush. Of course they'll like you. You make me happy, and for them, that's of vital importance. And if that weren't enough, with your escapades, they're bound to be impressed by you."

Robin laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "If you say so, Cordy."

"Robin, please relax," Cordelia smiled, "you don't have to worry about anything. My parents already seem to like you from what I've told them about you about in my letters."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "That does help a lot. What have you told them about me?"  
"I told them of how you care for me a lot, make me happy and always treat me like an angel," she replied.

"That's because you are one, sweetheart," Robin quipped.

She swatted a hand at him, blushing slightly. "Be quiet, you. I've also told them of how you are tactician of the Shepherds and now Grandmaster of Ylisse. Needless to say, Robin, they're excited to meet you. They know about your amnesia and don't seem to care about it."

Robin nodded. "That does ease me somewhat. Tell me, Cordelia. What noble lineage are you parents?"

"They're Earls, so they own some estate in one of the dukedoms not too far from Ylistol," she answered.

"Interesting. What was it like in your childhood?" Robin asked curiously.

Cordelia's eyes twinkled in joy. "Absolutely amazing. I remember being an energetic little child running around the lands surrounding my parent's estate. Mother would always take me on her Pegasus, and fly me around the dukedom."  
Robin chortled. "That sounds like fun. I must ask, if you ran around a lot, why do you have poor stamina?"

Cordelia grumbled in anger, punching his arm. "Oh, be quiet."

She tried to think of a response to his quip, but was unable to do so. This only furthered Robin's laughter.

"Sorry about that, Cordy," he said.

Cordelia crossed her arms, glaring at him. However, her anger was dissipated when Robin scooped her up into his arms. She hugged his neck, and pouted.

"Robin, put me down," she ordered.

"Nay! Don't hide the fact you're enjoying this. By giggling and hugging my neck, you've betrayed your real thoughts.

Cordelia simply sighed, leaning further into Robin's chest. Robin laughed triumphantly. Moments later, they reached Cordelia's apartment in the castle. Robin set Cordelia down, bringing her into an embrace, and kissing her. She returned the kiss passionately, keeping Robin locked in her hold for as long as they could muster.

Breaking apart after an unbeknownst time, Robin rested his head on Cordelia's. "Cordy, tonight was sensational."

She hummed in agreement, stroking his cheek. "I had a lot of fun, my love. We should do this again sometime."

Robin chuckled at Cordelia's enthusiasm. "When you're like this, how can I say no?"

She giggled, ruffling his hair. "You've always had a weakness for my giddiness."  
Robin nodded in agreement. "Well...as much as I want to stay here and talk, I should get some sleep."  
He moved to walk away, but felt Cordelia's arm tug his. Blushing furiously, she asked, "...Robin...can you stay here for the night?"

Robin stumbled, not expecting the sudden turn of events. "C-Cordy! Why are you even asking such a thing?"

"We've been dating for a little over a year. I'm ready to take that leap forward," she stated.

"Well… I have no objections if you're willing to do this," he replied nervously, "I will get my nightclothes and return."  
She nodded, moving into her room to tidy up her room. Within moments, Robin had returned, nervously stepping into the room.  
"Are you sure about this, Cordy?" he asked, "I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

Cordelia sighed. "Robin, calm down. I'm fine with this. Now get inside."

He nodded, stepping into the bed. When Cordelia entered, she draped the blanket over them, before snuggling into Robin, and placing her hand around him. He mirrored the action, laughing silently.

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I love you, Cordy. Good night."

Cordelia hummed. "I love you too, Robin. Sleep well."

With that, the two lost themselves into a peaceful slumber. Both would admit that they had the most peaceful night they could remember.

* * *

_**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**_

Robin awoke from his deep slumber, taking a few moments to get out of his stupor. When he did, he realised that he was next to Cordelia, and looked at the other side of the bed, smiling. There lay Cordelia, resting peacefully. He laughed, moving his hand to gently caress her cheek. She stirred, mumbling silently. Robin chuckled at how cute Cordelia was when she was like this. He continued his ministrations, smiling more brightly as Cordelia continued to resist. Eventually, she stirred, looking at him with a smile of her own.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, yawning slightly.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, pecking her on the cheek.

She giggled at the action, before getting up and kissing upon his lips herself.

"That's more like it, isn't it?" Cordelia whispered, once she broke apart.

Robin pondered on her question, before giving her an evil smirk. "Hmm…. how about this?"

Without waiting for a response, he went to tickle her sides, causing Cordelia to descend into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Robin soon joined her.

"Robin! Please stop!" she laughed.

"Never!" he proclaimed.

He kept the act on for some time, showing mercy when Cordelia began to gasp for breath. Having regained her breath, Cordelia grinned at him before returning the act, tickling Robin herself.

"Who's at my mercy, now?" she asked savagely.

Robin, however, wasn't having any of it, tickling her himself, causing them to have a full-blown tickle fight. How no-one passing the room checked in to see why two war-experienced, mature adults were acting like a bunch of children was a miracle. After much laughter, Cordelia gave up. Robin grinned victoriously at her.

"Gods, we're worse than children!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"You may say that, but I enjoy seeing this side of you," Robin replied, "seeing _my _Cordelia let out her inner childiness is wonderful."

Cordelia blushed, looking away. "You enjoy every side of me."

"I do. Still, it doesn't change the fact I enjoy you being like this," Robin shrugged.

She sighed, smiling at him. "As wonderful as this is, I believe we have places to be?"

Robin groaned, nodding, "Yes, I better go and work on _more paperwork_."

She patted his hand sympathetically. "There, there, Robin. It's only work."

Robin picked up on where she was going with this, looking at her and whimpering. "But, Cordy, I wanna spend the day with you."

She smiled at him, resisting the urge to laugh. "But, Robin. You've got to go and do your job as Grandmaster."  
"But, Cordy… work's boring, and you're fun," he whined, "I don't want to work today. I wanna be with you."

Cordelia's resistance shattered, and she broke down into laughter, Robin soon joining her.

"I'll see you tonight, Cordy," Robin said, having regained his senses and departing the room.

"Yeah. See you tonight, Robin," she replied.

-Nighttime-

Robin looked at the box in his hand, breathing deeply. He had asked Chrom to give him the afternoon off, and when the prince asked his friend of his plans, he explained it. Congratulating his friend for his important milestone, he had given him a sack of gold. Using his friend's money and the free time, Robin snuck into the village, taking extra care to not attract Cordelia's attention, lest his plans fall into disarray. He then went and purchased a ring, ensuring that he chose one of good quality and one that Cordelia would like. Now here he was, experiencing nervousness, not only to propose, but to also meet the parents. He'd also taken extra care to present himself, fully grooming himself and wearing a fine suit. With his preparations done, Robin deposited the ring to his pocket, and went to find Cordelia. He found her, sitting in the foyer. He felt his breath hitch as he walked closer to her. To him, Cordelia was always beautiful, but this time, she was even more beautiful. She was wearing one of the dresses they'd purchased during the first date, but her beauty was amplified by her hair. Robin had noticed that Cordelia had styled her hair lavishly.

"Naga in heaven, Cordy. You look absolutely ravishing, and you're hair is stunning," Robin complimented.

She turned towards him, and embraced him. "Thank you, Robin. If I must say, you're handsome in that suit. I'll add that I'm surprised that you aren't wearing your cloak."

Robin laughed. "Well… I did consider it, mind you. But then I knew you would tell me to not wear it, so here I am."

She humphed. "Good to see my threats have fully registered within you."

"Hmm. Don't want my cloak burned, now do I?" he asked.

She nodded in agreement, linking her hand with this. "Enough dilly-dallying. It's time I introduced you to my parents."

Robin took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Let's go. Where are we meeting them?"

"I secured a booking for four people at The Melting Pot. Mother and Father know we enjoy the food there, and wanted to try it out themselves."

He nodded, deciding not to say anything. Cordelia pecked his cheek, picking him up on his nervousness.

"Robin, you'll be fine. My parents are bound to like you," she reassured.

Squeezing her hand, he replied, "If you say so, Cordy."

_That's not why my nerves are scattered, Cordy. _

When they reached the restaurant, Cordelia squealed, letting go of Robin's hand to greet her parents.

"Mother! Father!" she greeted, running towards her parents and hugging them.

"Cordelia. Good to see you," Perceval boomed.

"Cordelia, you've grown even more beautiful," Cecilia complimented.

"Oh, Mother, you flatter me," replied Cordelia, shrugging of her mother's praise.

Perceval and Cecilia laughed, stopping when they set their eyes upon Robin.  
"So this is the Robin you've been talking about, Cordelia?" asked Perceval.

"Yes. Mother, Father, this is Robin. Robin, these are my parents." Cordelia informed.

"Hello, sir, madam." Robin said nervously, shaking their hands.

Cecilia waved her hand dismissively. "Robin, please drop the formalities. Just call us by our names."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Very well, Cecilia."

'Let's get seated, shall we?" Cordelia said.

"So, Robin. Tell us about yourself," Perceval stated, as they all sat down.

Robin chuckled. "Well, it seems Cordelia has told you a lot about me. So, I won't repeat what you already know. What do you want to know about me?"  
"Well, Cordelia never told us of your first meeting, so why don't we start from there?" Ceclia asked.

Robin and Cordelia looked at each other, smiling.

"Our first meeting was when I was getting introduced to Ylisstol. Cordy was returning from her training, and had accidentally bumped into me. When I looked at her, something stirred inside me. As you know, I've no memories of my past, so Cordelia piqued my curiosity."  
He placed his hand on top of hers. "From there, we met up regularly, whether is was to spar or talk. Our friendship deepened every time we met up, and now here we are."

Cecllia smiled at the use of the nickname for Cordelia. Ceclia knew Cordelia never answered to the nicknames they gave her during her childhood, so for Cordelia to like Robin's nickname spoke wonders. She looked at her husband, who was nodding approvingly.

"So, Cordelia's told us why she admires you, so can we get to know why you love Cordelia?" Perceval asked.

Robin laughed again, collecting his thoughts. "I don't even know where to begin. Cordelia's everything to me. She's practically my light in this world. Without her, I don't know where I would be without Cordelia."

He smiled at Cordelia. "Cordy's been with me thick and thin ever since Chrom took me in. No matter where I am, Cordelia will always be there by my side. That's something I can guarantee for myself. I know Cordy will always be by my side, and as a result of that, I'll always support her."

Cecilia had tears in her eyes, brushing them away. Perceval was smiling at Robin.

_This boy's amazing, Never before have we seen Cordelia this happy. If he wants our blessing for Cordelia's hand in marriage, he's earned it. _

"What's Cordelia like in spars, Robin?" Cecilia asked.

"She smashes me in all our spars. I've never been able to win any of them." answered Robin.

Cecilia giggled. "That's Cordelia, alright. Even when we sparred together, she would fight fiercely. It's always been a talent of our daughter's."  
Those last words changed the mood. Robin tensed, looking at Cordelia who had gone rigid. In one swift motion, she left the restaurant, leaving behind the shocked faces of our parents. As she left, Robin noticed that Cordelia was slightly shaking.

_Naga damn it all. Her mother's off-hand comment stirred up memories of her hazing._

"Did I say something wrong?" Ceclia asked.

Robin looked at Cordelia's parents, who were still turned by the sudden change. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "I wanted Cordy to tell you about this, but considering what just happened, I should do it. Cordelia was hazed during her time as a recruit. Her hazing went much further beyond what was required."

He looked away. "She was taunted, put down and constantly mocked. She was able to find comfort with her pegasus… and eventually me."

Cecilia gasped. "We knew never."

Perceval nodded somberly. "She never told us when she visited or in any of her letters."

"It gets worse when she was stationed at the border pass. There, she watched her squad get massacred by Plegian soldiers, with herself being the sole survivor. Cordela… wasn't herself after that. She was highly traumatised by what happened," continued Robin, "she wanted to wallow of her depression and self-hate. I don't know how I managed to do it, but somehow Cordelia opened herself up to me and snapped out of it. Considering she had become suicidal, I feared for her life if I hadn't gotten through to her."

As Robin finished, he noticed that Cecilia was crying and Perceval was mortified. Cecilia got up, moving to Robin and embracing him. Robin was shocked by the sudden act, before returning it. He noticed that unlike the hugs he received from the Shepherds or from Cordelia, that Cecilia's embrace emanated a new feeling. The feeling of a mother's love.

"Robin… thank you for being there for our daughter," Cecilia sobbed.

"Cecilia's right, boy. If it wasn't for you… we may not have our daughter with us," Percval added.

Robin nodded sagely. When Cecilia ended the embrace, she left to go and comfort her daughter.

"Let her be first, boy. As her mother, she'll blame herself," Perceval ordered, stopping Robin from following her out.

Robin nodded, returning to his seat. "Perceval… I may as well ask you now."  
He got the ring box out of his pocket, showing it to the man in front of him. "I want to see if you will give me your blessing to ask for Cordelia's hand in marriage."

Perceval roared in laughter. "My boy! You've had our blessing before even coming here!"

Robin smiled, shaking Perceval's hand. "Thank you. This means a lot."

"That being said, if you ever hurt my daughter, you better fear for your life," threatened Perceval.

Robin chuckled. "You'll have to get in line with Cordy. She'll probably kill me on the spot."

"True. That is true," Perceval commented.

"I'll go and check on Cordy." Robin said, taking his leave.

When he found Cordelia, he saw her in her mother's arms, sobbing silently. She noticed Robin, breaking from her mother's hold and flinging herself at Robin. He caught her, delivering soothing words to her.

"Shh. It's ok, Cordy," he soothed.

"Robin… can we go to the park?" she asked.

He kissed her hair. "Sure, darling."

Looking at Cecilia who was smiling at the couple, he informed her, "Cecilia, we'll take our leave now."

She nodded, waving at the departing couple.

_My daughter is lucky to have come across a man like Robin._

When they reached the park, Cordelia had finally calmed down. They moved towards the railings, watching the stars.

"Robin, did you tell my parents everything?" asked Cordelia.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Cordy," he replied, "I know you wanted -"  
His words were cut off when Cordelia reached up and kissed him. Having her fill, she informed him, "Robin, thank you. I never would've managed to tell them, so thank you for doing so."

Robin nodded, taking a deep breath, before cupping Cordelia's cheek. He knew that the moment was perfect.

"Cordelia, thank you," Robin said.

Cordelia leaned into his touch. "Why are you thanking me, Robin?"

"Cordelia, you've been with me one way or another ever since I was taken in by Chrom," he began, "you met up with me, despite not knowing who I was and from there we became friends. After that, you would always come to ensure that I was coping with the new environment. Since then, there were moments when I deeply needed you, and in those moments you were there for me. Due to this, I can't imagine my life without you, so..."

He got down on one knee, bringing out the box and showing her the ring, The ring was a gold band, decorated with a sapphire stone. Cordelia gasped, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, which soon fell down.

"...Will you marry me, Cordelia?" Robin asked.

All activities in the park ceased as Robin popped the question, his voice accidentally raising in volume.

"Y-yes! Oh yes, I will. I love you so much, Robin, and nothing will make me happier than to be your wife," she answered between sobs.

Robin grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger, before getting up and passionately kissing her. He too let a few tears stroll down his face. Not out of sadness, or anger, but out of happiness. Happiness that he and Cordelia would be spending the rest of their lives together. Those in the park cheered for the newly engaged couple. But Robin and Cordelia cared nothing for it, choosing simply to bask in one another's affection.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the second chapter done, folks. Turned out to be longer than expected. Hope you folks enjoyed it. I'll have Ch 3 posted soon.**_

_**Some of you may know that I am cross-posting this fic to Archive Of Our Own. I'll upload Regret and Despair to my profile on that site soon. **_

_**I'll also state that by this time in Robin and Cordelia's relationship, Chrom and Olivia have been dating for a few months. **_

_**Once again, please read and review. **_

_**Special thanks to GrandImperator for editing. **_

_**Till next chapter folks, happy holidays! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Above All Others

**Chapter 3: Above All Others**

* * *

_**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**_

_-Day After Proposal-_

Staring at the ring on Cordelia's finger, Robin smiled. Reaching out to grab her hand, he stroked her fingers. Cordelia looked at him, mirroring his smile. The two were seated under a tree at the hill that gave an outlook of the halidom.

"So, how do you propose we break the news, Robin?" Cordelia asked, from her position on Robin's shoulder.

"There's the Shepherds reunion dinner tonight at Marley's Grill," Robin said, "we can always reveal it then."

"That seems like the best course of action," Cordelia stated, "better for use to reveal it, than for someone like Lissa or Sumi to find out and spread the news."

Robin chuckled, mirthlessly. "Heh. Yeah, I don't want such an important event being found out by someone else."

Cordelia got up from her position to look at Robin. "You know, I'm still finding it hard to process the fact that we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."

Robin reached out to stroke her cheek. "So am I, Cordy. But to live together with you and spend all my days with you… I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

Giggling in happiness, Cordelia reached to embrace Robin. Playing with his hair, she told him, "You always have a knack for taking the words out of my mouth, you sly devil."

Robin scoffed. "Maybe that's because you're predictable, love."

Cordelia pouted, before beginning to slap him mercilessly. Robin simply laughed, as his fiancé continued to relentlessly beat him. He then pinned her arms, before swooping in to kiss her tenderly. Cordelia immediately stopped her actions, cupping his cheek and deepening the kiss. They kept the kiss going on, as time seemed to stop revolving. Breaking apart, Cordelia rested her head on Robin's chest, sighing in satisfaction. Robin began to stroke her hair, whilst hugging her with his free hand.

"Robin, can we stay like this?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure, love. Whatever you want," Robin replied.

Cordelia sighed in satisfaction again, before closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment she was sharing with Robin. Meanwhile, Robin grinned like an idiot at the sight in front of him.

_I'll never know what I did to deserve someone like Cordelia. _

Continuing his ministrations to her hair, Robin kissed Cordelia's hair before moving them into a more comfortable position. He then rested his head on the ground, staring at the sky.

_-Nighttime - Marley's Grill-_

By the time Robin and Cordelia arrived at the venue, the festivities were already in full swing. Sumia was off at one side talking to Olivia and Miriel. Nowi was engaged with Ricken and Donnel is some game he couldn't make heads nor tails of. Robin scoffed in dismay when he found Chrom. There sat the Prince of Ylisse having a drinking competition with Sully, Gregor and Vaike.

_It's not even been one hour into the reunion, and Chrom's already half-drunk. Why am I not surprised?_

Peeling his eyes away from the lord, he noticed that the rest of the Shepherds were engaged in a game of poker, and by the looks of it, Gaius seemed to be winning. Lissa noticed them out of the corner of her eyes, and setting her cards down, she ran over to greet them.

"Oh, hey, you two," Lissa yelled out, "you guys finally arrived!"

"Hey, Lissa," Robin greeted, "how much has Chrom drank?"

Lissa huffed at the question. "The idiot's drank almost six tankards in quick succession"

Robin sighed. "Chrom never learns. Anyway, we'll leave you to it, Lissa."

Lissa nodded, before returning to her seat. Robin and Cordelia went to sit with Sumia.

"Oh! Robin! Cord! Hey!" Sumia greeted. She moved from her position to hug her friend, Cordelia happily returning the embrace.

"Hey, Sumi!" Cordelia replied.

"So, what were you three talking so amicably about?" Robin asked, as he took a seat next to Cordelia, clasping her hand, and taking extra care to hide her ring. Now wasn't the time to make the grand reveal.

"We're talking about the latest entry into the _Wyvern Wars _series," Sumia said.

Robin perked up. "Wait… you've read the latest entry?!"

Sumia nodded. "Oooh… we must simply talk about it now. So what did you enjoy the most, Robin?"

Robin collected his thoughts, before stating, "In my opinion, it would simply have to be the battle between the two armies. Especially when -"

His words were cut off when a _highly _intoxicated Chrom came over to him and pulled at his arms. "R-Robin… you've got to come and join us!"

Robin sat back down. "No, Chrom! You know me, I don't join these games of yours."

Chrom, however, was having none of it. "C-Come on, Robin. J-join u-us this time!"

As Robin failed to break out of Chrom's surprising strong grip for someone who was drunk, he looked at Cordelia, shooting her a pleading look. "Cordy! Help me!"

Cordelia looked at Robin, then back to Sumia. Repeating the action a few times, she made a show of getting up at Robin's distraught face, before sitting back down, smirking.

"It's alright, darling. You'll be fine. You can't handle much anyway," Cordelia said, trying her best to not laugh at the sight of Robin.

Robin deflated, allowing Chrom to take him away. Cordelia shot Robin a less than sympathetic smile, before continuing the conversation with Sumia. Neither of them knew, but Cordelia's words would soon come back to bite her.

Robin was drunk, to simply put it. He wasn't as drunk as Chrom, Sully, Vaike or Gregor were. But he was still drunk. He could still walk and talk properly to an extent. But he knew if Chrom forced him to drink more, he would probably pass out. As such, he knew it was best to drop the news then and there. Excusing himself, he walked towards Cordelia, reaching out for her hand.

"Chrom'll probably force me to drink more," he whispered, as he walked with her towards the middle of the restaurant, "so we'd better reveal it now."

Cordelia hummed in agreement. When they reached the spot, Cordelia hid her hands behind her back and Robin whistled loudly to grab the room's attention.

"Sorry to disturb y'all on this joyous occasion," Robin began, "but I've important news to share."

He tugged the hem of his jacket, clearing his throat. "As y'all know, Cordelia and I have been dating for the past year, and our love for one another have deepened a lot in that time."

The couple began to blush, as Robin continued to speak. "So, what I wanna say is that…" He moved his hand to grab Cordelia's bringing it forward and showing everyone in the room the ring. The sapphire stone sparkled brightly in the room, enrapturing many of the Shepherds, "...Cordelia and I are engaged."

A chorus of "What?" reverberated through the room, and when the couple nodded, the Shepherds cheered loudly for the newly engaged couple.

"Bartender! Break out the casks of your finest wine and beer! We've an important event to celebrate," Chrom yelled out.

Robin deflated as he heard Chrom's voice.

_Naga help us! Tonight is going to be a long night._

Robin sighed, as a tankard of wine was shoved into his hands by Gaius who pulled him away. He noticed that Cordelia was taken away by Sumia, Lissa and Maribelle, who were no doubt grilling her for all the details on how he proposed.

_Yep. Tonight is going to be a holler. I'll be surprised if this place isn't destroyed by the end of the celebration. _

* * *

_**Knight Paragon: Cordelia**_

As Cordelia sipped at her wine, she stared at Robin. As she watched her fiancé behave like a bumbling idiot, she sighed, her anger beginning to slowly rise. Ignoring Robin gulp down a seventh tankard of alcohol, she resumed her conversation with Sumia. As they began to become fully immersed in the conversation about a romance novel, the sound of the glass shattering stopped them. Cordelia whipped her head around, and felt her jaw go slack. Robin had fallen off his chair, clearly having reached his limit. She moved to console him, stopping dead in her tracks, when she noticed that Ricken and Lissa were still in Vaike's competition.

_What?! Robin lost to Lissa and Ricken? How does Robin have less resistance than someone younger than him?_

Getting to his side, she slowly picked him up. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin shook his head. "Oh. Hey, C-Cordy. Y-yeah, I-I'm p-perfectly f-fine! See, I c-can still w-walk."

Cordelia sighed, as she heard Robin's voice being slurred. Robin made an attempt to walk, but in his drunken state, fell to the floor immediately.

"Robin! You're clearly not _fine_." Cordelia lashed out, "come on, let's head back."

Robin waved his hand dismissively. "C-Cordy. I'm p-perfectly f-fine."

Cordelia rubbed her temples, beginning to grow restless at Robin. She sighed in resignation, leaving Robin and going back to talking with Sumia. Sumia offered her a sympathetic smile, and Cordelia looked to see Gaius chugging down tankards of ale one after the other.

"Sumi, our partners are really idiots when they get drunk, aren't they?" Cordelia asked, irritably.

"Yes. Yes, they are, Cord," Sumia answered, "anywhere where were we?"

And with that the two friends got roped back into their interrupted conversation. Cordelia noticed Robin go back into the competition out of the corner of our eye, and sighing silently, continued talking to Sumia.

* * *

An hour later, Cordelia was still conversing with Sumia, who was smiling merrily at her.

"What's gotten you in such a happy-go-lucky mood, Sumi?" Cordelia asked shrewdly, "Gaius' acting stupidly, and yet here you're smiling."

"I'm happy for you, Cord," replied Sumia.

Cordelia was flabbergasted. "Come again?"

"You're engaged to Robin, Cord. That's why I'm in this mood," Sumia elborated, "my best friend's gonna be married, and to me nothing can spoil my mood now."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You used to be pining for Chrom, but ever since you met Robin, he's the only thing you can think of. Each day after training, you would always go and meet him. Even during the war, you two were practically inseparable. And look at you know, you're getting married to the man of your dreams. Can I not be glad my friend has found true love?"

Cordelia giggled, moving to hug Sumia. "You're a great friend, Sumi, you know that?"

Sumia herself laughed, returning the embrace eagerly, before breaking it. "So what have you two planned so far?"

"Nothing at all. Seeing as Robin proposed last night, we were more worried about how to break the news," answered Cordelia, "but before you ask, you're the maid of honour, Sumi. Robin'll now no doubt choose Chrom as his best man."

It was Sumia's turn to be left speechless. "What?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour at the wedding ceremony, Sumi. You're my best friend, and I can't think of anyone more suited to the position."

Sumia began to sniff, crying at the news she had just heard. She then flung herself at her friend, hugging her tightly. "Cord! Thank you so much!"

Cordelia laughed, loosening Sumia's hold before embracing her friend. "Come now, Sumi. Calm down."

Sumia giggled, breaking apart and wiping away the stray tears. "Seriously, Cord, Thank you."

Cordelia waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it, Sumi."

Sumia smiled. "So, how did you parents react to Robin?"

Cordelia chortled. "They loved him immediately. They already knew about him from my letters to them. But when they met him, all opinions of him solidified."

"Your parents are like that. They generally accept most people they meet with a warm and open smile." Sumia stated.

"I remember that one time they got really angry. It was when you had come over to play. You and I were trying to tame Mother's pegasus," Cordelia said, "we failed, and instead of soothing it, we riled it up. The pegasus then went and destroyed the stables."

Sumia began to blush as Cordelia finished recounting the story. Hiding her face behind her hands, she squealed. "Oh, Cord! You said you wouldn't bring that up."

Cordelia laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you that pale. You were really scared that time."

"Cord!" Sumia shouted.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." Cordelia said.

Sumia glared at Cordelia. "Now that you made me remember that, I should get back at you. Do you remember that time when -"

Whatever event Sumia was going to make Cordelia recount was stopped short by the sounds of wood splintering. The two friends turned around to see Robin on the floor nursing a red hand, and Vaike grinning victoriously above him."

"Ha! The Vaike wins yet another arm-wrestling match. Ya should learn from Teach, Robin." Vaike boasted.

Cordelia looked at Robin's dazed form.

_Why in Naga's name did he challenge Vaike to an arm-wrestling match?! How much of an idiot does he have to be to do that?_

Excusing herself, she sighed in anger, walking over to Robin and picking him up. Grabbing his injured hand and nursing it, she asked. "Robin, are you alright?!"

Robin was silent for a few moments, clearly highly intoxicated. Gaining his senses, he replied, "What? Oh h-hey C-Cordy. W-what's the m-matter?"

Cordelia bristled in anger, discreetly poking the man in the chest. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Here you are acting like a bumbling baboon! What happened to you saying you'll spend some time with me?!"

She poked his chest again. "Sure, I didn't expect you to spend the entire night with me, but at least we could have shared a meal _together! _But no! You're here acting like a disgraced fool, getting drunk and doing stupid things!"

Breathing heavily, she finished her tirade. She looked at Robin, who was staring at her with a dazed expression. He then got up, moving towards the table where Vaike was sitting. Then he procured a chess set out of thin air, setting it down on the table.

"V-Vaike I c-challenge you t-to a match!" Robin slurred.

"Sure, Robin. L-let's get this s-started!" said Vaike.

Meanwhile, Cordelia stood in her position, seething in anger.

_Did my tirade really have no effect on him?! I'm beyond annoyed at him right now, and he still acts as though nothing happened?_

Cordelia scoffed in anger, deciding to watch Robin play his match. Despite her anger, she was curious to see Robin play chess in a drunken state. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sumia carrying a passed out Gaius and exiting the restaurant. She put on a smile, despite her mood, and waved at her friend.

_We should leave as well. It's getting really late. _

As Cordelia watched Robin play the match, her anger began to reach boiling point. Robin was making stupid moves, whilst consuming more tankards. Whilst Vaike was in no better position, Cordelia was still agitated. Moments later, the match had ended, due to a draw from both sides.

_He really is drunk. Robin'll never get into a draw in a chess game, let alone with someone like Vaike._

Sighing in dismay, she moved to get Robin to leave. However, she was stopped short when all the remaining male Shepherds; Vaike, Chrom, Gregor and Robin, chugged down another tankard at ale. It took all of Cordelia's resistance to not storm out of the restaurant in anger. Robin had now passed out, being followed by the three other men. Frederick, who had been a silent observer, sighed before picking up Chrom and carrying him back, being followed by Olivia. Vaike was dragged away by an irritated Maribelle, who prodded him with her parasol to no avail. She shot Cordelia a sympathetic smile before departing. Gregor was carried off by Kellam, who had decided to stay back, despite Miriel leaving early. With everyone gone, Cordelia was left alone with Robin. Crouching, she prodded his chest.

"Robin! Get up!" Cordelia shouted.

Her attempt to ruse Robin failed, resulting in her anger surging. Sighing in resignation, she picked Robin up, placing him in a piggy-back position and leaving the restaurant.

_This is bloody ridiculous. I'm already tired, and I have to now carry Robin back to the castle. I already have poor stamina and carrying Robin's going to stretch that!_

She scoffed, as she began to slow and painful walk back to the castle. An hour later, she had gotten to her room, and upon entering, placed Robin on the bed. Still fuming in anger, she got changed, before joining Robin.

* * *

_**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**_

_-The next day-_

Robin awoke groggily from his slumber, head pounding. Bringing himself up, he rubbed his temples, trying to regain his senses from his hungover state. A voice jolted him back to his senses.

"So, you're finally awake," the voice said irritably.

Robin looked to his side to see Cordelia sitting at the edge of the bed, reading a book.

"Oh, hey Cordy. How's things?" Robin asked.

Cordelia huffed at him, deciding not to answer. Robin looked at her, perturbed by her mood. It wasn't like Cordelia to wake him in an angry mood.

"Cordelia, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She huffed at him, still reading her book. Robin flinched at her temper.

_Did something happen last night to anger her in such a way?_

He reached his hand out to grab hers, which she slapped away, causing Robin to shrink in fear. "Cordy… can you please tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, setting down her book. "Fine! I'll tell you. Robin, do you know what happened last night?!"

"Not really. I can't remember anything past us dropping the news." replied Robin.

Cordelia scoffed. "That explains it. I'll cut to the chase and tell you the worst of what happened. You got so bloody drunk that you went and got yourself into a draw in a game of chess with Vaike! Yes, Robin, Vaike!"

Robin recoiled in shock. "Was I really that drunk?!"

Cordelia nodded, before poking him in the chest. "And you then got more drunk and passed out. Do you know who had to carry you all the way back here? I did, Robin. A 10-minute walk took me a goddamn one hour to get back. This is not only because of my poor stamina, but because you're also heavy."

She glared at him, anger clouding her eyes. "You're lucky I didn't leave you in the stables, cause I was _really_ tempted to do that! Also, you said you'll spend some time with me, which you didn't. _Instead, _you were getting drunk and behaving like a brainless idiot."

Robin recoiled at the sight of Cordelia. "Cordy… I'm terribly sorry for what happened."

"Robin! I don't _want_ your apologies!" Cordelia fired back.

Robin sighed. "Cordy… please -"

"No, Robin. I don't want any apologies!" she cut him off.

Robin moved to hug Cordelia in an attempt to soothe her. However, she pushed him away, getting out of bed and walking towards the chair. Robin looked on in disappointment at the sight of Cordelia being irritated by him. He sighed, placing his head in his hands and racking his brain for some way to make Cordelia forgive him. Whatever idea came to him was shot back down, as it wouldn't suffice.

_I've really gone and thrown the ball in, huh? Gods… I'm such a half-brained idiot!_

As he planned, his headache flared, causing him to cry out in pain. He toppled out of the bed, landing hard on the floor, grunting as the air left his lungs. He heard a chair cluttering to the ground, as she saw Cordelia running towards him. Kneeling in front of him, she helped him sit up.

"Robin! Are you fine?!" questioned Cordelia. She gave him a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Robin accepted the glass of water, slowly drinking it, basking in the relief that flooded through him. Setting the glass down, he looked away, still too ashamed at his behaviour from the previous night.

"Cordy… I really am sorry for last night," he whispered, staring hard at the floor. He gasped in shock as he felt Cordelia weave her hands through his hair. He looked at her, his shock increasing when he saw her smiling at him.

"Ugh… I can't stay mad at you, no matter what you've done" Cordelia stated, "I accept your apology, Robin. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Name it," he replied.

"Just promise me that you'll never get drunk again. I don't mind you drinking, just don't get yourself intoxicated," requested Cordelia.

"Sure, love. I can do that. And if I break the promise, you've the full honours to burn my coat," Robin said.

Cordelia giggled, moving in to hug Robin. "Why can't I be mad at you, Robin?"

"I dunno. I completely deserve a kick in the shins for my poor behaviour last night, darling," Robin quipped.

"I won't be able to ever bring any pain on you," Cordelia said, "come here, you."

Robin moved closer to her, and was shocked when he felt Cordelia's lips upon his. Getting rid of the surprise, Robin lowered himself to the ground, allowing Cordelia to lay on top of him, whilst deepening the kiss. They kept the kiss going for as long as each could muster without needing to take a breath. Breaking apart, Cordelia rested her head on Robin's forehead, their noses touching.

"What was that for?" Robin asked.

Cordelia pinched his arm. "Do I need an excuse to show my affection?"

"No. But after last night, do I really deserve it?" Robin said.

"Robin, I already told you that I can't stay mad at you. So lemme show my love for you, ya dolt," said Cordelia.

"I love you, sweetheart," Robin said.

"I love you too, you big dork," Cordelia said.

Cordelia weaved her hands through Robin's hair, giving him a bright smile. "Do you know what would make me happier, Robin?"

Robin stroked her cheek, "No?"

"Well… as you're recovering from your hangover, we can always plan out our wedding," Cordelia informed.

Robin chortled. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Cordelia giggled, grabbing Robin's hand, lifting him up and dragging him towards the table.

"I already told Sumi that she'll be my maid of honour. She happily accepted. So who's your best man gonna be, Robin?"

"Chrom," Robin answered.

"Thought so. So I'll have my bridesmaid be Lissa, Maribelle and Sully," Cordelia said.

"Well… I'll have my groomsmen be Gaius, Stahl and Kellam," Robin laid out.

"That's that side of things done, so what's next?" Cordelia asked.

Robin stopped Cordelia in her tracks. "Cordy… wouldn't your mother want to help in the planning of the wedding?"

"Oh yeah… she will. Let's just plan out the basics of it, then we'll get my mother involved," Cordelia said.

"Always a genius, Cordy," Robin praised.

Months ago, that comment would've caused Cordelia to lash out. But now, coming from Robin's mouth, and his only, brought her a sense of comfort and pride. Such was the depth of their love for one another.

* * *

_-Day of Wedding Ceremony-_

The day had finally arrived. Two months of planning had been put into place to make this day an everlasting memory. Robin sighed, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Though he was excited for the day, the man's state of nerves were tipsy.

"Robin, calm down. You'll be fine," Chrom reassured, "what's there to be nervous about?"

Robin turned to look at him. "Chrom, when you get married, you'll know what I'm feeling right now."

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Chrom asked.

"Bubbles' right, Blue," Gaius interjected, "when I got married to Sumia, my nerves were experiencing a new feelings. It's a nerve-wracking experience."

Chrom looked at Stahl and Kellam incredulously, all of them nodding at him. "Wow, who would've known. But, you'll be fine, Robin. You helped Ylisse conquer the Plegian War. What's a wedding compared to that?"

Robin chuckled, mirthlessly. "I thank you for the vote of confidence, Chrom."

Chrom placed his hand Robin's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Now, I wonder how Cordelia's mother is handling things out there."

Little did the five men there know what was going on outside.

_**Mother of a Paragon: Cecilia **_

"Naga in heaven! We've had two months to plan out this wedding! Why are we still behind on things?!" Cecilia yelled.

Though the wedding was fully planned, the cake had still not arrived, neither had the cluterly. Heck, not even the seats had been laid out.

"You there. Ricken! Where's the goddamns cake?" Cecilia asked, pointing at Ricken.

"Miss Volkner, it should be arriving within the next 10 minutes. I can see Vaike leading the carriage here." Ricken answered.

Cecilia let out a sigh of relief. "At least we can count on the cake being here. What about the chairs? We may have the tables set out, but are our guests going to stand for the entire ceremony?"

"Miss Volkner, who did you ask to bring in the chairs?" Ricken asked.

"Vaike, of course. With his brute strength, I thought that would be an easy task for him," Cecilia answered.

Ricken blanched. "Well, that's the issue, Miss Volkner. Vaike has a bad memory. Like really, really bad memory. He even forgot to bring his axe to a battle."

Cecilia scoffed in dismay. "Ricken, can you take two other people and bring the chairs here?"

Ricken nodded. "Donnel! Panne! Come with me and get the chairs in here!"

"Alrighty. Ya can count on me and Panne, here, Miss Volkner," Donnel asked, leading Panne by the arm and running to get the chairs in.

Cecilia sighed in relief, moving to speak with the catering team about the cutlery. On the way, she found Nowi and Olivia setting up the decorations. Knowing the the dancer was still nervous around her, she directed her question at Nowi.

"Nowi, do you know anything about the cutlery being set up?" Cecilia asked.

The Manakete stopped putting up the decorations and turned around to look at Cecilia. "Oh, hi, Miss Volkner. No, I haven't heard anything. Want any help?"

Cecilia shook her head. "No, Nowi. Just keep on putting up the decorations. I'll go and talk to Anna about this."

She found the merchant-Sheperd directing the catering team. "Anna! Where in Naga's name is the cutlery? It should've been set up an hour ago!"

"Oh...hey, Miss Volkner. You see, the cutlery is arriving soon. They was a mishap in the order -"

Her words were cut off when Cecilia loomed above her. "What do you they aren't here yet? And also, what mishap?"

"Eeep. You see, there was… uh misinterpreted information in the order, so we had to redo the order." Anna squealed.

Cecilia threw her hands out in dismay. "You had **two months. Two months! **And now this comes up?!"

"They'll be arriving soon," Anna reassured.

"When?" Cecilia questioned

"In about one hour," replied Anna

"**The ceremony starts in an hour and a half**," Cecilia shouted, "Anna, I may be older than I was all those years ago, but I still know how to handle a weapon. I want you to go and make that cutlery arrive sooner, lest you want to find a knife here stuck inside you."

Anna was unsure if Cecilia would make good on her threat. Squealing in fear, the merchant ran as fast as her legs could take her. Cecilia stared at the merchant, as she ran to make the cutlery arrive sooner.

_All these young ones need is a little motivation and they'll do everything in their power to get the job done._

Smiling, Cecilia knew that her job was done for now. She went to go and see how her daughter was faring. As she made her way there, she saw Vaike out of breath, arriving with a merchant moving the cake inside.

_See, what did I say? All the need is motivation and they'll get the job done._

_**Knight Paragon: Cordelia**_

As Sumia finished adjusting the cuff of Cordelia's wedding gown, the redhead squealed in delight. Her most anticipated day for the past two months had finally come, and nothing would spoil her mood today. After all, she was getting married to Robin, and for Cordelia, that meant the world to her.

"Cord… you look absolutely stunning," Sumia praised.

"Hehe. Thanks, Sumi," Cordelia said.

"So, are you all ready, Cordelia?" Lissa asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm excited, sure… but gods, my nerves are a rollercoaster," answered Cordelia.

"It's like that, darling. Even when I got married to Vaike, I was in a tipsy state," Mariabelle added in.

"Being nervous is a normal part of your marriage day, Cord," Sumia reassured, "but trust me on this, you'll be perfectly fine. You and Robin have been waiting for this day, and nothing can ruin it for you, nerves be damned."

Cordelia laughed. "Thanks, Sumi. Seriously, thanks to the four of you. You four being there makes this day less stressful."

The four bridesmaid smiled at Cordelia, cheering. When they ended, Cecilia ended the room, smiling at her daughter.

"Cordelia… you look absolutely beautiful," Cecilia said.

Cordelia giggled. "Thanks, Mother."

Cecilia smiled at her daughter again, moving to hug her. "I can't believe this, My daughter's all grown up and is about to be married to the man of her dreams."

Cecilia sniffed, being silenced by a squeeze from Cordelia.

"Mother, please don't cry. You'll make me start, if you start," Cordelia said.

Cecilia laughed, breaking from the embrace, and reaching into her pocket to grab a box. Opening it, she showed it to her daughter, who gasped.

"Mother, what's this?" Cordelia asked,

"It's a special set of hair clips for you, Cordelia," Cecilia answered, "your Father and I got them crafted for you and we were to give it to you when you got married. Seeing as we're here now, we're going to give it to you."

Cordelia looked at the wing clips, smiling merrily. They were like her first set, which she had gotten when she had been inducted, but instead of one sole wing, they were now six wings decorating the clip.

"Do you like it, Cordelia?" Cecilia asked.

"Mother, I love it," Cordelia replied.

Cecilia giggled, moving to place the clips on her daughter's hair. Cordelia moved to view herself in the mirror, grinning at how nicely the clips suited her. She showed it to her bridesmaid, who all cried out in approval. Then she embraced her mother tightly.

"Mother… thank you," Cordelia whispered.

"Oh. Think nothing of it, Cordelia," said Cecilia, "we should leave. Your father's waiting to walk you in."

"Sure, let's go, Mother," Cordelia said, "I aim to make Robin's jaw drop."

"Cord… you make Robin's jaw slack every day," Sumia said, deadpanned.

The room broke out in laughter at the comment.

"Oh! Cordelia! You forgot the bouquet," said Sully, handing it to Cordelia.

"Well… that's everything done. Shall we proceed?" Maribelle asked.

Cordelia nodded, and the women present in the room left.

"Cordelia, aren't you beautiful today," Perceval commented, as Cordelia walked up to him.

Cordelia waved her hand dismissively at him. "Oh, hush. Your comments don't count, Father."

Perceval boomed in laughter, linking his hand with Cordelia. "Are you prepared?"

"Father. I've been prepared for this day for a long time," said Cordelia.

Perceval grinned at his daughter proudly before opening the door.

_**Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin**_

The organ began to play and Robin jumped in fear. As he waited for the ceremony to begin, he grew more and more antsy. Libra, as usual, was officiating the event. When the doors opened, Robin felt his jaw go slack, not even bothering to regain his composure. Cordelia walked towards him, in tow with Perceval. She wore an extravagant white gown, which had cuffs at the sleeves, with ripples decorating the part from her waist to legs. Robin took in the sight of the new clips that decorated her hair, and felt his heart flutter. Robin always saw Cordelia as an angel incarnate, and once again, Cordelia lived up to it. As she disengaged herself from her father, Cordelia walked up to him, giving him her warmest smile. She then pushed his jaw up. Robin felt it drop again. Cordelia pushed it up again. Robin dropped it again. Cordelia repeated the action and slapped Robin lightly on the cheek. That managed to jolt the tactician back to his senses, much to the crowd chuckling at the sight.

"Now that everyone is present, we shall begin the ceremony," Libra said.

The couple nodded at the priest, before looking at one another.

"I shall read the reading chosen by the pair," informed Libra.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Marriage is a life-long commitment. It allows both pairs to be there for one another, strengthen each other, and bring out the very best in each other."

"A lover shall always be there by one's side, supporting one another, listening to one's problems and encouraging one another."

"When married, each pair has their life made fuller, enriched and re-purposed. The memories one will share during marriage are fuller, everlasting and joyous."

"Marriage is a life-long commitment and is a promise to make one another's heart full with love and care."

As Libra ended the reading, he cleared his throat before looking at the congregation. "Is there anyone present that would dispute this marriage?"

No one moved. No one spoke.

Nodding, Libra continued. "I now ask for those that bear the rings, symbols of life and love everlasting, to step forward."

Chrom and Sumia did so, both of them smiling at their best friends. Robin and Cordelia took the rings from their friends, sliding it onto one another's fingers.

"We now ask for Sir Robin Sterling step forth and speak his vow, promise and oath," said Libra.

Robin did so, reaching out to grab Cordelia's hands. Doing so, he began, "Cordelia… when I came into this world, I was lost, clueless and in shambles. And then I met you. You managed to reinvigorate me and give my life a purpose. Without you, I do not know where I would be in this world. You are the most gentle and caring person I know, and you showed me what love was. With you, I know that I will love you with all my heart, no matter what may happen in the future. I love you Cordelia. My words are my oath, and they shall be till death do us apart."

By the time Robin ended, Cordelia was crying silently.

Libra was smiling. "We now ask for Dame Cordelia Volkner step forth and speak her vow, promise and oath."

Cordelia squeezed Robin's hand before beginning. "Robin, before I met you, I was clouded by hate and self-pity. But then you came into my life and helped me out of my cycle of destruction. Since then, you have always been there for me, always putting me back on my feet when I needed it. With you, I am always happy and brightened up. Before I met you, I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days. I love you, Robin. My words are my oath, and they shall be till death do us apart."

Robin was overwhelmed, tears strolling down his face. Many present were also overwhelmed. Chrom could be heard sniffing, and Cecilia and Sumia were openly weeping.

"Then with no objection and vows fulfilled, it is my honour to name you husband and wife," Libra called out, "First strangers, now wed before the eyes of Naga and Ylisse, your lives have led you to this moment. You may now kiss the bride, may Naga be with you."

Robin opened his hands for Cordelia, who leapt into it, smashing her lips into his, pouring all of her affection into it. Robin responded likewise, and the couple shared a passionate kiss, the congregation cheering loudly the the newly wed couple.

* * *

Hours later, the reception party was in full swing. Robin was talking with his groomsmen and Perceval, whilst Cordelia was off at one side with her bridesmaid and Cecilia. Robin felt an arm on his shoulder, turning around to see Chrom.

"Hey, Robin, can we have a chat?" asked Chrom.

Robin got out of his seat. "Sure, Chrom. What do you want?"

"Follow me. I'll tell you somewhere where it's more quiet," Chrom replied.

When they reached the area, Chrom turned to look at Robin. "I wanted to see if you and Cordelia will become the Duke and Duchess of Etria," Chrom said.

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

"Yeah. I want you and Cordelia to be the new Duke and Duchess of Etria," Chrom repeated.

"But, Chrom! There are so many other people better suited to the position than Cordelia and I. And along with that, I'm not even nobility!" said Robin.

Chrom waved his hand dismissively at this friend. "Robin, with the previous duke being dead and having no successors, I had to think of a new candidate to run the duchy. You and Cordelia have done so much, this seems like a perfect way to repay you. And screw the rubbish on nobility. You know some nobility are poor at their jobs. Think of this as my wedding gift to you two. So, Robin, please accept."

Robin was silent for a few moments, before he chuckled. "Sure, Chrom. When you put it that way, I can't deny. So I'll accept the position."

Chrom began to chortle, slapping his friend on the back. "Thanks, Robin. And with it being so close to Ylistool, no issues arise with your positions. I thought of this through and through, you see."

Robin started at Chrom. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Chrom Lowell?"

Chrom punched Robin's arm. "Shut up. I can be meticulous when I want to be."

"Sure, Chrom, whatever you say," Robin teased, "anyway, I best go and inform my wife of the news. No doubt she'll be beyond excited."

"Robin, take the next week off and get to know your new duchy," Chrom instructed.

"Will I come back to find a pile of undone paperwork?" Robin said, suspiciously.

"No. I'll have Frederick handle the paperwork and have Sumia handle the Pegasus Knights," Chrom reassured.

"Alright. We'll take the next week off," Robin said, "and thank you, Chrom."

"Have fun, Robin," said Chrom, waving at Robin's retreating form.

Robin found Cordelia moments later, talking to her mother. Walking towards her, he grabbed her hand and took her away. Having reached a more quiet area, Robin leaned in to kiss Cordelia. Breaking apart, he rested his chin on her head.

"Cordelia, Chrom's just talked to me," said Robin, "and he's made us the new duke and duchess of Etria."

Cordelia gasped. "Come again?"

"You heard me right, love. We're now Duke Robin Sterling das Etria and Duchess Cordelia Sterling das Etria." Robin laid out.

Cordelia squealed in delight, jumping up and down. "Oh, Robin! This is absolutely marvelous. But why us?"

"Cordy, you know Chrom. He's always been like this," Robin said, "anyway, we have the next week off to get to know our new duchy. So, shall we head off?"

Cordelia nodded, giggling in happiness when Robin scooped her up. She hugged his neck, moving in to kiss him tenderly. She sighed in satisfaction when she broke apart, nuzzling Robin's neck. Just wedded and now the duke and duchess of Etria. Neither of them could've asked for anything better. For now, Etria could wait, as the couple wanted nothing more than to spend time in one another's arms.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Happy New Year, folks. Thought I would get this chapter uploaded on the new year, so here it is. **_

_**So, that's the end of the Robdelia arc. We now have the Chrolivia arc left to do, before Serenity is marked as complete. **_

_**Now, onto Robin and Cordelia being made nobility. Well... Cordelia's nobility already, but she becomes a Duchess with Etria.**_

_**i. i-m-g-u-r.c-o-m/**_x - T - S - F - 8 - 1- e 

_**Curse and their spam filter. So, just remove the dashes to look at the map.**_

_**This map belongs to ClearlyInvsible, who uses those in his fics. Change Friga to Etria and change Lefundi to Thales, and we have the duchies that exist in my timeline. Otherwise, all else remains the same. **_

_**Once again, read and review, folks. I'll have Chapter 4 done within the next month. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Fruitions

**Chapter 4: Love Frutitions **

* * *

_**Prince of Ylisse: Chrom**_

Chrom was fixing up his armour. Though the war had been over for a few months, there was still the possibility of those who threatened the peace that Ylisse had worked so hard to earn. In order to prevent any potential threat, Chrom would go on royal scouts to visit villages and ensure that the halidom and its people were safe. As usual, he will be accompanied by Lissa and Frederick.

"So, Chrom, how long should this scout take?" Lissa asked, as she fixed up her hair.

"Probably only two days. This one shouldn't be as long as the others," Chrom answered.

"Even with that, I will request that you exercise due caution, milord," Frederick interrupted, "even with the threat of bandits being low, one never knows what we may encounter."

Chrom sighed silently. Sure, Frederick was a loyal retainer, but his constant mollycoddling of Chrom and Lissa was an annoying hindrance to the siblings.

"Of course, Frederick _the Wary,"_ Chrom said testedly.

Frederick nodded in satisfaction, and moved to saddle Cecile, his horse. Chrom moved to saddle the horse provided to him, and stopped short when Olivia entered his field of view. Chrom smiled and proceeded to go and greet her.

"Livy! How're you?" Chrom asked.

Olivia moved to give him a light embrace. "I'm fine, Chrom. So, are you off somewhere?"

Chrom nodded. "Yeah. Just a small scout. I'll be back in a few days though."

"Could I come with you? I've nothing to do here, after all." asked Olivia.

"Olivia, I wouldn't mind taking you along, but if we encounter trouble, you'll be put in harm's way. If you get hurt, I'll not be able to forgive myself," Chrom said.

Olivia giggled. "Oh, hush. Stop being such a worrywart. You've trained me in the way of the sword, so I'll be able to defend myself. And besides, we get to spend more time together, and we both know that you enjoy my company."

Chrom flushed a violent red, and began to stutter on his words. "L-Livy! Oh, who am I kidding? When you put it that way, I'm more than happy to have you along."

Olivia giggled again. "Thanks, Chrom. I'll go and prepare myself."

Chrom smiled at the retreating form of Olivia, and moved back to saddle his horse. Unbeknownst to him, Lissa was eavesdropping on the entire scene.

"Oh my gods! Chrom's dense as a brick! Olivia's flirting with him and he still can't take a hint!" Lissa whispered to herself.

The princess sighed in resignation, and moved from her spot to seat herself upon her horse, waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. In the midst of her actions, she knew that if Chrom and Olivia didn't stop beating around the bush, she herself would have to take drastic measures. After all, she'd had the same plans for Robin and Cordelia, but thankfully those two had confessed after the war.

* * *

_-A few days later-_

The scout was now complete and the party of four were now returning to the capitol.

"So, Livy, how's the plans for your theatre coming along," Chrom asked, as he rode in tow in Olivia.

"It's going good. Still saving up the money, even if it's slowed down in the last couple of months," Olivia mused.

"Livy, you do know I'll always be more than happy to donate some gold for it," Chrom offered.

"Yeah, I do know. But yet again, I can't accept the -"

Olivia's words were cut off by Frederick hastily riding towards them.

"Milord! Bandits have been spotted!" Frederick stated.

Chrom's brows furrowed. "What?! You can't be serious."

"I am positive, milord. They do not have anything with them, but from their movement, I assume they are making haste towards one of the villages nearby."

Chrom groaned. "Naga damn it all. Which way are they headed, Frederick?"

"To the west of us. We can catch up with them in a short time." Frederick answered.

Chrom nodded and turned around to look at Olivia and Lissa. "Olivia. Lissa. We've got bandits to deal with."

The two women nodded and spurred their horses forward. Chrom and Frederick took charge and rode furiously towards the bandits.

When they reached the bandits, Chrom immediately issued out orders. "Frederick and I'll deal with the dastards. Lissa and Olivia, I want you to stay behind. Lissa, take care of some of them with your magic. Olivia, back her up."

Chrom didn't wait for a response. He immediately jumped off his horse and ran forward to cut down the first bandit in one fell stroke. Another bandit rushed at him and threw a clumsy axe stroke at the prince. Chrom sidestepped it easily, scoffed in dismay and flicked Falchion at the bandit. With any immediate threat dealt with, Chrom looked around for any more signs of trouble. When he did, he almost let out a cry of fear. To his left, Olivia was futility trying to fend off a bandit.

"Olivia!" he yelled, as he sped towards his friend.

Reaching her, he pushed the bandit aside and immediately engaged him in combat.

"**Get away from her, you filthy dastard!"** Chrom yelled.

Chrom parried an axe stroke before moving forward to strike the enemy's chest. The bandit however catched on to it, and quickly parried the blow. Chrom grunted and feinted at the man's legs. The plan worked, and Chrom rapidly cut the bandit down.

"Olivia, are you -"

His words were abruptly cut off when an axe hit his temple. Chrom began to fall to the ground, and before he blacked out, he heard a sound he never wished to hear again.

Olivia screaming.

* * *

_**Timid Dancer: Olivia**_

Olivia sat by Chrom's bedside in the infirmary. Whilst the blow he had taken wasn't life-threatening, Chrom had been unconscious for the past week. Olivia squeezed Chrom's hand, hoping for some sort of response. But alas, Chrom didn't respond. Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes and involuntarily, they began to stream down.

"Chrom, please wake up. You were worried about me getting hurt, but look at what's happened to you," Olivia sobbed out.

Olivia continued to cry, only stopping short when she heard a slight cough. She gasped and looked down at Chrom, who was beginning to stir. He coughed again, before opening his eyes. Olivia let out a sob of delight and flung herself at hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank Naga you're awake!" Olivia cried.

Chrom was nonplussed. "Livy? How long have I been out?"

"A week. The axe blow wasn't fatal, but it still caused some serious damage to you," Olivia answered.

Chrom nodded, before looking at Olivia in a concerned manner. "Livy? How long have you been here?"

Olivia looked away to hide her distress. "Not long."

"Have you been crying?" Chrom asked, reaching out to grab her hand.

This time Olivia didn't answer and fought back a sob. Chrom's concern for his friend grew, forcing him to get out of his bed and kneel in front of Olivia. Then he grabbed her hands in his.

"Olivia, what's wrong with you?" he asked again.

Again, the dancer looked away, wanting to mask her discomfort. Chrom however persisted through, giving Olivia an embrace, even if it was awkward with her sitting down. At that moment, Olivia clammed up. Within seconds, Olivia pushed Chrom to the ground, holding him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder.

Chrom picked up on her state of distress, lifting them both up from the ground. "Livy, do you wanna go somewhere more private?"

Olivia nodded into Chrom's chest, continuing to sob silently.

Chrom took that as his queue, slowly guiding Olivia towards the castle's balcony. Once there, he locked the door from behind.

"Livy, please open up to me," Chrom pleaded.

Olivia disengaged from Chrom, looking at him with a tearstained face. At that moment, Chrom felt his heart shatter.

"You w-were out for a whole week. I t-thought you were going to die!" Olivia wailed.

"You were worried about me getting hurt, but look at you! You almost died by saving me. Why, Chrom?! Why?!" she continued.

"Livy, you're one of my closest friends. If you'd died then and there, I wouldn't've been able to cope with it." Chrom stated.

Olivia let out another sob. "But at what cost?! You yourself could've died, Chrom! I'm not worth risking your life for! I'm a commoner for Naga's sake. You're the Prince of Ylisse!"

Chrom looked at Olivia worriedly. "Livy, please don't ever say such a thing again. I'll happily set aside my life for you. Do you want to know why?"

Olivia looked at him with a questioning look, stopping her tears. She nodded at him.

Chrom gave her a warm smile, and cupped her cheek in her hand. He had wanted to confess at a different time, but with Olivia questioning her worth to him, he knew that the moment was perfect. He took a deep breath, gently stroking Olivia's cheek. "Olivia, I'll happily risk my life for you, cause I love you. Dearly."

Olivia gasped, not wanting to believe the words. "What?"

"I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, Olivia. Almost losing you that day made me realise that I shouldn't let the opportunities slip from my hand. I've been in love with you for a long time now, but have been unable to tell you," said Chrom.

As he finished, Chrom began to blush violently, though he still smiled at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Chrom, also blushing a storm of red. "Oh, Chrom! I've also been in love with you. I wanted to act on it, but I'm just a low-born commoner. How can someone like me have feelings for you? You're a noble, as well as a prince! Someone like me has no place in your life."

Chrom chortled. "Livy, I don't care what your status is. The fact that you've also in love with me accounts for a lot. I don't want anyone of a high status. I want _you."_

At that moment, any doubts Olivia had were cast aside and she giggled, before hugging Chrom's neck and resting her head on his forehead. Olivia stared into his deep blue eyes for a moment, before moving in to kiss him.

Chrom would never forget his and Olivia's first kiss. Though Olivia had been worried about him, she'd still maintained herself. The fragrance of cherry blossom, the smell of Olivia's hair and the softness of Olivia's lips, which sent shivers up Chrom's spine would never depart his memory. Chrom began to deepen the kiss, holding Olivia closer to him, not wanting for such a blissful moment to stop.

They soon disengaged the kiss, gasping for breath. However, they only stayed apart for mere seconds, before moving in to recapture the moment of bliss. Olivia began to weave her hands through Chrom's hair. Chrom cupped Olivia's cheek, not wanting her to move from her position. After an unspoken amount of time, the kiss ended and Olivia rested her head on Chrom's shoulder.

"That… was sensational," whispered Olivia, ruffling Chrom's hair.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Chrom stated.

The two simply stood in their embrace, basking in the warmth and comfort. Chrom kissed Olivia's hair, causing the pink-haired dance to dissolve into a fit of giggles, making Chrom's heart waver. It was Chrom's most favourite sound. Olivia's laugh always made his day brighter.

"Olivia, dance for me," Chrom requested, as he broke the hug and stroked Olivia's cheek.

"What dance do you want?" Olivia asked, smiling merrily at him.

Chrom walked away, telling her, "Any of them."

And so she did. With each pirouette she performed, Chrom became more mesmerised into Olivia's dance. Towards the end, the tempo of Olivia's dance increased, before she finished it off with another pirouette.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

Chrom walked towards her and pecked her cheek. "Like all your other dances. Absolutely beautiful."

Olivia blushed, forcing her to look away. "Want another dance?"

"No. But I do want something else," Chrom replied.

"And that is?" she asked.

"I want to see you with your hair down, Livy," Chrom requested, "you always have your hair set up, so I've always been curious as to what your hair looks like when it's loose."

Olivia giggled. "Sure. Whatever you want, Chrom."

Olivia removed the bands out of hair, allowing it to fall freely down. She moved her head a few times, the hair moving in the motion. Then she looked at Chrom with a hopeful expression.

"So, what do you think?" Olivia asked.

She got no response, as Chrom was too busy staring at her with a slack jaw.

"Chrom?" she said, yet again to no avail.

She sighed and moved her hand to poke Chrom in the chest. That managed to make Chrom react.

"Oh, Livy, You look even more stunning with your hair down," Chrom complimented.

Olivia blushed again. "But my hair's a complete mess. It's not even combed at all."

"So? It still makes you look even more ravishing to me," Chrom said, as he stroked her hair with his hands, enjoying the sensation.

It seemed Olivia too was enjoying the feeling of Chrom weaving his hands through her hair, which urged Chrom to continue his ministrations.

"Livy, let me comb your hair for you," Chrom said.

"What?!" Olivia asked, flabbergasted.

"What's so shocking of my request, Livy?" Chrom asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Chrom. Do you even know how to brush someone's hair?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Of course I do. I brush my _own hair _after all," Chrom stated, as he gave Olivia a pout.

"You may. But you do know a woman's hair is different to that of a man's," said Olivia.

"Olivia, how different is it going to be?" Chrom asked.

"Much different," Olivia said, deadpanned.

"Come now, Livy. There's no harm in trying now, is there?" Chrom said.

Olivia looked at him for a few moments, weighing his question up. Eventually, she relented and laughed.

"Fine. When you put it that way, I can't really deny you," Olivia said exuberantly.

Chrom chortled, guiding Olivia to one of the seats. He sat down, facing Olivia's back. She handed him a flat comb, which he took. Then he began to brush it through Olivia's hair. Unbeknownst to him, Olivia was smiling brightly, evidently enjoying the feeling. Chrom continued his actions and stopped short when Olivia winced in pain.

"Olivia, a-are you okay? What did I do wrong?" Chrom asked, with fear laced in his voice, "oh, gods, you were right. This is so much -"

His words were cut off when Olivia whirled around and grabbed his hands. "Chrom. Calm down. You're doing perfectly fine. All you did was go over a knot in my hair. Just weave your hands through it and you'll get rid of the knot."

Chrom sighed in relief, beginning to move his hands through Olivia's hair.

"See, you're doing perfectly fine. Nothing to be afraid of," Olivia reassured, squeezing Chrom's free hand.

Chrom chuckled softly, brushing his thumb over Olivia's ear, and kissing her hair. He then resumed his previous actions.

Olivia continued to smile. The moment was perfect. The view of the halidom was sensational. The feeling of Chrom brushing her hair was mesmerising. And most importantly, Chrom had confessed to her, setting her heart at ease. Right now, nothing could make her happier. She began to lose herself in the sensation, allowing Chrom to continue his ministrations. The more time passed, the more Olivia lost herself.

"Livy, I'm done," Chrom said, jolting the dancer out of her reprieve.

Olivia turned around, moving to hug Chrom and positioning herself in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Chrom. It felt sensational and my hair feels so much better."

Chrom chuckled, stroking her hair. "You're so sweet, Livy. I'm guessing you want me to do this in the future?"

The dancer moved from her position, nodding at Chrom. Then, she laid down on Chrom's lap.

"Chrom, I'm looking forward to our days together," Olivia said exuberantly.

Chrom chuckled. "So am I, Livy. I promise to make our days together full of laughter."

Olivia smirked at him. "You don't need to do that, Chrom. Just having you with me is enough and to know that my feelings for you aren't unreciprocated… that itself makes me lucky to have someone like you.

"Olivia, you should've known that your love for me would've been reciprocated. Besides Maribelle, I can't stand any other nobles. They're stifling, snobbish and too full-of-themselves, all of which I highly dislike. So, why have doubts?" Chrom said, looking at Olivia with a loving expression.

Olivia sighed. "I don't really know. It's just that our statuses are so very different. I'm a commoner with no parents and you'll soon be Exalt."

"Livy… I'll repeat it again, I _don't _care if you're a commoner. I want to be with you. You're a kind, generous and loving soul. And on top of that, you have an absolutely beautiful laugh. One that always makes my day brighter." Chrom stated.

He cupped her cheek. "Why would I anyone else when the only one I can think of straight is right in front of me. So, please, don't have any doubts on my love for you. I want you, no one else."

When Chrom finished his speech, Olivia was in tears. Chrom smiled at her warmly, gently brushing away the tears. She sniffed, letting out a loud sob before hugging Chrom tightly.

"Oh, Chrom. Your words are absolutely wonderful. Thank you." Olivia sobbed.

Chrom merely chuckled, holding Olivia close to him and weaving his hands through her hair. "Shh, Olivia. It's ok. I'll always love you."

Olivia giggled, continuing to cry into Chrom's chest. After an indeterminate time, she stopped. She moved from her position, wiping away the tears before resting her head on Chrom's forehead.

"I love you, Chrom," she said.

Then she moved in to kiss him. Unlike before, this one was deeper, firmer and bespoke of a deep loving. Chrom held Olivia close to him and deepened the kiss. They kept the kiss going on, as time seemed to stop revolving. When they broke apart, Chrom rested his chin on Olivia's hair.

"I love you too, Olivia," Chrom said.

"Chrom, can we please go out tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"You just took the words out of my mouth, Livy. But yes, we'll go out tomorrow." Chrom stated.

Olivia let out a squeal of delight, pecking Chrom's cheek. Chrom blushed and laughed at the sight of Olivia being excited.

"Hey, Livy, please do something for me," Chrom said.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked.

"Please don't cry. Ever. It ruins your exceptionally beautiful face," Chrom requested.

Oliva moved to hug him, resting her head on his shoulder. There, she whispered. "Sure. Whatever you want."

Chrom reciprocated the hug, stroking Olivia's hair. The two then simply sat there, enjoying the view and the company of one another.

* * *

-_The next day-_

_**Prince of Ylisse: Chrom**_

As Chrom finished his daily training routine, he wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his brow. Packing away all the equipment, he made his way to freshen up before going to find Olivia. However, as he made his way to his room, he met Olivia. The dancer was the first to see him, running up to him, looking ready to give him a full-body hug. However, at the sight of him drenched in sweat, she hesitated. Chrom picked up on this and cracked down in laughter. Olivia pouted at him, looking away, before dissolving into giggles herself.

"Hey, Chrom. I see you've finished your training," she stated.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll go get ready and then we'll head out for our date," Chrom said.

Olivia smiled at him. "Sure, Chrom. I'll change and wait for you outside the gates."

"You know I do want to hug you as well, but doing so will get you coated in my sweat," Chrom said.

"Oh, hush. You can hug me later. And I want a proper hug to make up for the one I missed out on now," Olivia smirked.

Chrom chortled. "Sure, Livy. Whatever you want."

Olivia giggled. "Well, you better head off, Chrom. I'll see you outside."

Chrom nodded and ruffled Olivia's hair slightly, before leaving the hall.

* * *

Chrom found Olivia moments later, waiting at the gates of the castle. As the prince walked closer to her, his steps became slower and he let out a gasp. Olivia stood in front of him, wearing a skirt and a top. What made him truly speechless was that Olivia had let her hair down. Chrom walked ever so closer to her and once in front of her, he let out a laugh of delight.

"Naga in heaven, Olivia. You look _really _beautiful!" Chrom exclaimed.

Olivia smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Hehe. I know you liked my hair flowing freely, so I thought I'd reward you." She giggled. "Anyway, I believe you've something for me?"

Chrom looked at her questionably. "What's that? I believe you have to remind me."

Olivia scoffed at him. Chrom stared at her with the same bemused expression, before relenting.

"Oh, right. That!" Chrom said, as she embraced Olivia.

Olivia giggled again, returning the hug eagerly. She felt Chrom weave his hands through her hair, and she sighed in satisfaction. She moved her head towards his forehead, and requested. "I believe I want something more."

"You need only ask," Chrom said, as he moved in to kiss her gently.

Olivia reciprocated eagerly, tightening her hold on Chrom and deepening the kiss herself. The couple kept the blissful moment going on, as time seemed to stop revolving. When they broke apart, Olivia rested her head on Chrom's shoulder.

"So, what're we doing today?" asked Olivia.

"Well… there is a troupe performing here, so knowing you like seeing people dance, we'll go there. After that, we'll just spend time in the village," answered Chrom.

Olivia laughed and dragged Chrom by the hand. "Let's go then."

Chrom smiled at the sight of Olivia being excited. He caught up to her and entwined his hands with hers. They walked in companionable silence to the village, simply enjoying the presence of one another.

They reached the Phina Concert Hall, which was being used by the troupe. Chrom guided Olivia to the entrance, flashing his tickets to the receptionist.

"Ah, Prince Chrom, Lady Olivia, we've been awaiting your arrival," the receptionist said, "if you will follow me, I will guide you to your seatings."

Chrom waved his hand dismissively. "Please don't bother yourself with such trivialities. We'll go there ourselves."

"As you wish, Prince Chrom," the receptionist said, bowing to the prince before departing.

Chrom guided Olivia throughout the concert hall, going up a few flights of stairs before arriving at their seatings. When they did, Olivia gasped in shock.

"Chrom, this is the royal box!" she gasped.

Chrom looked at her, flashing a cocky smile. "Well. _I am Prince of Ylisse_, so these seats are reserved for me, so don't act surprised."

Olivia giggled. "My, my. This is certainly an experience."

Chrom pushed her gently into the room. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go inside."

Olivia giggled again. As she entered the room, she marvelled at the sight. Following Chrom, she took a seat, allowing the prince to pour her a goblet of wine. She smiled at him, which was returned to her.

"Chrom, thank you," Olivia said.

Chrom waved her apology aside. "What's there to thank me for? I wanted to treat you, so I'm doing this."

Olivia gave Chrom the giggle he loved so much. "Well, they're starting now, so sit down."

Chrom chuckled silently, sitting down next to Olivia. The dancer immediately rested her head on his shoulder, allowing the prince to weave his hands through her hair. She moaned in satisfaction and grasped Chrom's free hand and squeezed it.

The troupe began to play, starting with a performance from a play. As Olivia watched the play, she noticed that it was one of her favourite plays, as she herself often performed dances herself from the scenes.

_Must just be a coincidence. They play is highly popular after all. _

The first performance ended and another began, and this time Olivia couldn't help but feel a mingling sense of suspicion. Again, the troupe was performing one of her favourite recitals. She moved from her position, and looked at Chrom shrewdly.

"Chrom, did you bribe the troupe?" she asked, "cause they seem to be performing what I like."

Chrom pivoted his head, giving her a blank stare. "...No. This is all just a coincidence."

The nervousness in his voice betrayed his words and Olivia smiled smugly at him.

"Chrom, you aren't swaying anyone with that voice, least of all me," Olivia grinned, "so did you bribe the group?"

Chrom deflated. "Yes. But not exactly bribed, I just paid an extra fee that'll allow me to request a certain performance. All in all, I requested them to play all those plays you like. So, this entire performance is well… catered to you."

Olivia giggled. "Chrom, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"But I _wanted _to do all of this for you," Chrom proclaimed, smiling down at her.

Olivia leaned up to peck Chrom's cheek. "Thank you, Chrom."

"Think nothing of it, Livy," Chrom said, as he shrugged her apology aside.

She smiled and sighed in satisfaction. Then she leaned down on Chrom's shoulder and watched the rest of the performance. She began to idly stroke her thumb over Chrom's knuckles, whilst the prince continued his ministrations to her hair.

Eventually, the troupe finished the performance, and the couple left the performance theatre.

* * *

"So, Olivia. What do you want to do now?" Chrom asked, as he lead her through the village.

"Can we go somewhere for lunch? Those snacks weren't actually filling," Olivia said.

"Now that you mention it, I too am starving. So, let's head over to Marley's Grill," the prince stated.

The dancer giggled, allowing Chrom to guide her to the restaurant that the Shepherds enjoyed a lot. They arrived moments later, taking their seats and ordering their meals.

"So, Livy. I know I asked you recently, but how're the plans for the theatre you want to build?" Chrom asked.

"It's going good. I've saved up a good portion of the money needed, probably like a third of the necessary amount. Maybe by the end of next year, I can have it built," she answered.

Chrom nodded at her. "That sounds really good." He was silent for a few moments before stating, "oh, right, that reminds me. I've something for you when we return to the castle."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Olivia asked, grinning at him.

Returning the grin, he told her. "Won't that ruin the surprise?"

Olivia nodded and grinned at him, before dissolving into a fit of giggles, Chrom soon following her. Regaining their senses, Chrom smiled at Olivia fondly.

_To spend time with Olivia is itself a blessing. She's gentle, kind and loving and I look forward to all the time we spend together. _

"So, Chrom, how's managing the halidom been for you?" Olivia asked, as she gave him a smirk, clearly enjoying poking fun at Chrom.

Chrom shuddered. "Livy, you know how work's for me. Dealing with nobles is a pain in the backside. And don't mention the paperwork. I'm just happy I can shaft some of the paperwork to Robin."

He realised what he'd said and looked at Olivia fearfully. "Don't tell Robin that. I don't fear what Robin might do, but Cordelia may not let me live if she finds out. We all know she hates Robin being cooped up in his job. If she finds out that I'm responsible for some of it..."

Chrom shuddered, as he imagined Cordelia's wrath if she found out that Robin was working late due to him not wanting to deal with paperwork.

Olivia grinned at him. "Sure. I'll keep it quiet. It's really amusing that I now have dirt on the Prince of Ylisse."

Chrom let out a nervous laugh. "And that scares me to no end."

Olivia giggled, offering Chrom a sympathetic smile. "Now, now. I'll keep that shred of information quiet."

"Sure, Livy. I trust you," Chrom stated.

"Olivia, are you rehearsing any new dances," Chrom said, as he consumed his meal that had just arrived.

Olivia looked up from her plate. "Hmm? Oh yes, I am. I'll show you the first performance of it."

"So, what is it based off?" the prince asked.

Olivia smirked. "Now, won't that ruin all the surprise?"

"You got me there," Chrom chortled, "however, I'll await the performance in great anticipation."

Olivia giggled, reaching out to stroke Chrom's hand. The prince smiled at the gesture, before looking at her questioningly. Olivia noticed the expression on his face.

"Chrom, you look as if you want to ask me something," she pointed out.

Chrom sighed. "Yes, I do. Uh… you don't have to answer this, but how did you end up being looked after by Basilio?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Really, that's what you wanted to ask me? What's the issue with that?"

Chrom rubbed the back of his head. "I just didn't know if it was a sensitive topic for you."

"It isn't. So, I'll tell you. I lost both my parents to thieves at a young age. My father was a merchant, and like me, my mother was a dancer. So, we were well off in terms of wealth. The thieves obviously knew of this and raided our house one day. My mother and father told me to run away."

Olivia took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "As I ran away, I... saw them cut down mercilessly by the thieves. I wanted to turn back, to help, but... I couldn't. No matter what I tried to do, I was unable to turn back to my parents. Eventually, I realised that I was now an orphan in this world and alone on the streets. As you very well know, that's what triggered my nervousness. Being alone in the streets, seeing people unknown to you pass by you scared me. I didn't know how long had passed since I fled my house, but Basilio soon took me in. Unlike other people, he was warm and gentle, despite his boorish behaviour. He took me in and the rest is history."

As she finished, she looked up at Chrom who was staring at her with a mortified expression. Without a word, he got up from his seat, and moved towards her before encasing her in a warm embrace.

"Olivia, I didn't know you had experienced such horrors in your life," Chrom said, "but you can let it all out."

"Come again?" she asked shrewdly.

"You wanted to cry when you were recounting it. So, let it all out. I'm here for you and will always be there for you, Livy," Chrom reassured her.

Olivia was silent for a few moments before tightening her hold on Chrom and beginning to sob silently into his chest. Chrom simply held her and delivered soothing words. They stayed in their position for an unknown amount of time, before Olivia finally calmed down.

"Chrom, thank you," Olivia whispered.

Chrom wiped away the tear stains. "Shh, Livy. It's ok. I'll always be by your side."

Olivia giggled, before kissing Chrom gently. Breaking apart, she told him, "I truly am blessed to have someone like you."

Chrom spluttered, clearly not expecting the sudden words. He looked away, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "...Livy."

The dancer giggled at the change in the prince's demeanor, moving forward to ruffle his hair playfully.

Chrom regained himself and clenching his fists, he asked her, "Are those thieves still running around?"

Olivia looked at him and placing her hand over his in order to calm him, told him, "No. After Basilio heard my story, he led a unit to hunt them down and had them executed."

Chrom nodded, seemingly pleased with the information. "That's good."

"So, what're we going to do now?" Olivia asked, changing the mood of the topic.

"Let's spend some time in the village, why don't we? There's still some daylight left," replied Chrom.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Let's do that."

* * *

Stepping out of the restaurant, they began to walk around the village. They filled the void with idle chatter, often stopping to look at merchandise being peddled by merchants. Eventually, they stopped walking when one particular store caught Olivia's interest.

"Chrom, look at this," she said, pointing at a dress inside the store.

Chrom looked around to view what Olivia was referring to. When he did, he gasped. "Naga in heaven. That's beautiful."

The dress in question was a dancer outfit similar to the one Olivia wore, but rather than that one, it was a different colour and was more intricately designed.

"It is, isn't it? I've never seen such a beautiful dress like this," Olivia said.

She turned around to look at Chrom, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Chrom? Where did you head off to?"

She looked around again, clearly confused as to where Chrom had headed off to. She looked into the store and gasped. Chrom was inside the store and from the looks of it, he was purchasing the dress that Olivia liked.

"Oh, no. He isn't," Olivia moaned.

Chrom departed the shop moments later, grinning at Olivia. "Here, Livy. This is for you,"

Olivia sighed. "Chrom, why did you get this for me?"

"Well, I know you're saving up for the theatre, so you'll be spending less. Also, I wanted to get this for you," Chrom said exuberantly.

"You didn't have to get this for me," Olivia said.

"I know, but I _wanted _to. Consider it another treat," said Chrom, still grinning at Olivia.

Olivia giggled. "Fine. I'll take it. Thank you, Chrom." She delivered the last few words with a peck to the prince's cheek.

"Well… it's getting kinda late now, so why don't we head back?" Chrom said, as he tried to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

Olivia nodded, and the couple walked hand in hand back to the castle.

"Wait, Olivia, before we go our own separate ways, I still have that surprise for you," Chrom said, "so follow me."

Olivia nodded, her curiosity piqued. She followed the prince to his apartment.

"Wait here, I'll be out in a minute," Chrom told her, as they reached his room.

Again, Olivia nodded. A minute later, Chrom exited his room with a large sack of gold in his hand.

"This is for you, Livy," Chrom informed, "contribute it to your theatre."

Olivia gasped at the size of the bag. "Chrom, I can't take this. It's too much."

Chrom chortled. "Please, Livy. Just take it. I won't take no for an answer."

"But, Chrom, you know I don't like anyone helping me with the money I'm saving up," Olivia said.

"I know, Livy. But, just take this. I know it's a lot, but I want to help you with your dream," Chrom pleaded.

Olivia looked at the bag of gold in Chrom's hand and then at Chrom's face which had a warm smile plastered on it. Eventually, she relented and she accepted the donation, whilst smiling merrily.

"Chrom, I don't even know what to say," Olivia said.

Chrom brought her into an embrace. "You don't need to say anything. Just seeing you smile is enough."

Olivia's smile brightened. She moved her head to rest on Chrom's forehead, before moving in to kiss him passionately. Chrom returned the kiss eagerly, deepening the kiss. Nothing could've made the moment better… were it not for a voice causing the couple to break apart. They looked around to see who'd ruined their moment, gasping when they saw Lissa.

"Hey, Chro -. Oh. My, Gods," Lissa said. And with that, she fled from the scene, laughing in an unladylike way.

"Lissa! Wait!" Chrom shouted, to no avail.

"Well, that… that happened," Olivia said in a hollow voice.

"No doubt she's going to spread all the news to the Shepherds," Chrom said.

"Ah. They would've found out sooner anyway. But for Lissa to reveal the news wasn't what I'd in mind," said Olivia, "but that's that. Anyway, where were we?"

She looked back up at Chrom, smiling at him, before the two moved in to recapture the previously ruined moment.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey folks, please don't kill me for this chapter being exceptionally late. I knew what I'd to do in this chapter… just getting it out was really hard. But hey, it's here now. **_

_**So, we've now moved into the Chrolivia arc of the story. Another two chapters and Serenity'll be marked as complete. I should hopefully get Ch 5 published sooner than this, as I know what to do for it. It should be published within two to three weeks. **_

_**Till next time folks, see ya. **_


	5. Chapter 5: A Step Forward

_**Chapter 5: A Step Forward **_

* * *

_**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I just wanna give a shoutout to JHAkrasia, who's the author of Fire Emblem Awakening: Purpose. This guy's a great author, and I'd recommend y'all to read his novelisation. It's by far one of the best fics I've ever read. Great story and it really does a good job in building up the friendships between the Shepherds. It's in my list of favourite stories, so head off and give it a whirl. **_

* * *

_**Prince of Ylisse: Chrom**_

Chrom was in a mood… to put it lightly. There he sat in his office, listening to some entitled noble trying to shove a marriage proposal down his throat. And to make the matter even more irritating, said noble didn't know how to take a hint.

"Prince Chrom, I see no reason as to why you would reject the marriage proposal involving my daughter," Elector Bristol said, "we are offering a sizable dowry, so why reject the offer?"

Chrom sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time. "Elector Bristol, I already have my heart set on someone. And you know this! So, why come in and try to sway me to marry someone else?!"

"You mean that Olivia girl?" the elector scoffed, "why set your hearts on a filthy commoner like her, when you can marry someone of a proper standing?"

The mood in the room changed instantly. Chrom slammed his fist on the table and curled his fist. He brought his fist up with the intention to strike the noble, before stopping short.

_This isn't what Emm would've wanted. Emm's gone and I need to hold fast to her ideals. If she was in a situation like this, she would've talked it out calmly. Gone are the days where I would've lost my cool at these people. I need to be calm, just like what Emmeryn would've wanted. _

Chrom let out a deep breath, before looking at the elector with a cold stare. "Elector Bristol, you go too far! I'll _kindly _ask you to take back your words! I may not be Emmeryn, nor will I ever be able to uphold her legacy, but insulting commoners is where I draw the line. Who Olivia is should not be a concern to anyone. I _love _her and everyone will have to accept that. Yes, I am not marrying someone of a noble standing, and let me make this clear, I do not care about that at all."

He let out another breath, still giving Bristol the same, cold stare. "I also want to make one more thing clear. Insulting commoners is a disgrace to nobility. As a noble, you should be looking after the commonfolk, not looking down at them. Commonfolk contribute just as much as we do, and whether you like it or not, they also helped us win the war against Plegia. These people show just as much pride as we do in the halidom, so there is absolutely no reason to look down at them. If I ever hear another insult towards commoners, I'll make sure you are stripped of your titles. Do I make myself clear, Elector?"

By the time Chrom had finished his talk, the elector was looking down at the floor, avoiding Chrom's piercing gaze. Looking up, he let out an answer, "Yes, milord."

Chrom nodded. "As for your marriage offer, I refuse! If it wasn't clear the previous ten times, my answer is no! _**Now, kindly take your offer and get out of my sight**_!"

The way Chrom delivered the final phrase sent shivers down the elector's spine. Whilst Chrom's face was devoid of any anger, his voice was laced with toxicity. Within moments, the elector went pale, wet himself and promptly departed the room. As he left, Chrom sneered.

"That still never gets old," Chrom whispered to himself, "it's worth it to see these nobles shit themselves, despite wanting to act so tough."

However, his moment of quiet respite ended when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," Chrom said.

The door opened and Robin entered the room. Strutting down in front of Chrom, he slammed a stack of papers in front of the prince.

"This is all _your _paperwork down," Robin said, as he grinned smugly at the prince, "you'd better stop shafting me your crap, unless you want me to _accidentally _let it slip to Cordelia."

As the tactician finished the last few words, he smirked at the prince, clearly enjoying the expression change in his face.

"Fine, I'll stop. But, you do my paperwork in a more timely and well-fashioned manner," Chrom said.

Robin sighed, "Chrom! Don't try this on me again. Yes, I do your paperwork better than you ever could, but it's _your _paperwork. Do it again and I'll tell Cordelia."

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop. But, please don't tell Cordelia," Chrom pleaded.

Robin chortled. "I'll never get over the fact that you fear my wife more than you fear me. That and also the fact that you're actually scared of inducing her wrath."

"Robin, you know your wife better than anyone here. You know how she's on the battlefield. _Anyone _in their right mind would fear Cordelia," Chrom stated.

"That's true. But enough of that, I also came to check with the preparations for the ball next week," Robin said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you take me for a half-brained idiot. The preparations are just about done," Chrom said, placing his hands on the table, "you and Cordelia will be guests of honour, considering that you're duke and duchess of Etria."

Robin smirked. "I guess half the nobles don't know what we actually look like?"

Chrom nodded. "That and some of these nobles will also try to win some of your favour. They'll all do this to reduce the taxes they pay to you."

"They'll have a tough time trying to suck up to Cordelia," Robin scoffed.

"Of course they will. I'll be shocked if half of them don't get a boot to the stomach. But besides that, how's Cordelia faring?" Chrom asked.

Robin smiled. Just recently, it was revealed that Cordelia was three months pregnant. The fact that Robin was going to become a father was great news to not only the couple, but also to Chrom.

"She's dealing with it well," Robin answered, "I don't know which one of us is more excited for the child."

"So, what's the name gonna be?" the prince asked.

"Cordelia's adamant that the child will be a girl, so she's chosen the name of Severa," Robin smirked.

Chrom laughed, moving across the room to slap the tactician on the back. "Robin, I'll never hide the fact that I'm proud that you're going to become a father. You've grown so much, since that time we met in that field."

"Psh. Don't get emotional now," said Robin.

Deciding to startle his friend, he asked him, "So, when are you going to pop the question to Olivia?"

Chrom stumbled on his feet, clearly shocked from how quickly Robin changed the topic. He stuttered for a few moments, before glaring at the tactician. "Soon. She said she's going to Ferox after the ball, so when she comes back I'll pop the question. _Hopefully, _she says yes."

"Oh gods, now you're acting like me before I proposed to Cordelia," Robin laughed, "so, I'll repeat what you said to me. You've nothing to fear and I've no doubt in my mind that Olivia will say yes. After all, she's enamored with you."

Chrom scoffed. "Turning my own words against me, are you now?"

"If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't've employed someone smarter than you as the grandmaster of the halidom," Robin fired back without missing a beat.

Chrom grunted. "Psh. Anyway, I'll talk to you some other time, Robin. We both have work to get to."

Robin nodded, turning around to depart the room. "Remember, no more shafting your paperwork to me, or else, I'll tell Cordelia."

"I got you the first time!" Chrom said scathingly.

* * *

_-A week later-_

The time of the ball celebrating the anniversary of the end of the Second Plegian War had come. Chrom stood in his room, struggling with his suit. It was stuffy, tight and constricting, and Chrom hated every inch of it. Chrom grunted, as he fixed up his tie for the umpteenth time, only to fail miraculously at doing so.

_Damn this thing. I'm better off asking Olivia to fix this up for me than wasting time and getting more angry. _

He sighed in resignation and left the room. Making his way to Olivia's apartment, he knocked on the door. When it opened, Chrom gasped. Olivia stood in front of him and the prince was at a loss for words. He felt his jaw go slack and he began to drool… quite openly, as he stared at Olivia's mesmerising form. She'd dressed herself in a red dress and had tried out a new style for her hair, all of which accentuated her beauty.

The dancer took note of Chrom's demeanor and giggled to herself. Realising that Chrom was lost, she slapped him lightly on the cheek.

No response.

Again, she slapped him.

No response.

Again, she slapped him.

No response.

Knowing that it wouldn't get her anyway, she slapped him harder and fully across the face.

Chrom's face moved to the side and he stumbled on his feet. Having the intended effect, Chrom wiped away the drool and laughed sheepishly.

"Have you finished staring?" Olivia asked, as she smiled at the prince.

"Yeah. But I couldn't help but stare when you're so… _ravishing _and _alluring_," Chrom said with a grin.

Olivia blushed and used her hair to hide her face. "Oh, hush." She looked away, in an attempt to not only hide the blush, but also the grin that had crept to her face at Chrom's praise.

"So, why did you come here? I thought we were gonna meet at the ball," Olivia asked, as she turned back towards Chrom.

The prince grinned sheepishly and showed the tie to Olivia. Olivia's reaction was exactly what Chrom expected, She facepalmed and groaned loudly. However, she still took the tie and began to tie it up for him.

"Chrom! You really are an idiot, you know that, right?" Olivia scathed, "I cannot believe I'm fixing up your tie for you. Robin's right about you. You really are thick-brained sometimes. I've lost count of how many times I've taught you how to tie a tie."

Chrom deflated and experienced a twinge of guilt. Whilst he knew Olivia would get annoyed at him, he wasn't expecting for her to start berating him. He sighed inwardly and allowed Olivia to finish her task. Once she did, the prince brought her into a loving embrace and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Livy, I'm sorry," Chrom apologised, "you know I tried to do it myself, but couldn't get it to sit straight."

Olivia sighed and melted into the embrace. Positioning herself in the crook of his neck, she smiled. "It's ok, Chrom. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Chrom shushed her. "None of that, Livy. I'm the one who should be doing this myself."

The dancer giggled. "Always a charmer, aren't you?"

She allowed him no response, as she moved from her position to deeply kiss him. Having her fill, she broke apart and rested her head on Chrom's forehead and stared lovingly into his eyes. "And you're _my _charmer."

Chrom blushed at those words and looked away. However, he couldn't help smirk at Olivia's possessiveness. He turned back to look at her and asked, "Well, as much as this situation is pleasing, we'd better head off."

Olivia nodded and allowed Chrom to take her hand. Walking hand in hand with Chrom, she asked, "You're gonna have to dance with some of the female nobles, aren't you?"

Chrom sighed. "Yes, I'll have to... much to my dislike. But, even then, I'll ensure I spend the most time with you tonight, sweetheart."

Olivia giggled and leaned down on Chrom's shoulder. "I look forward to it, love."

* * *

_**Timid Dancer: Olivia**_

Olivia was in Chrom's arms and the two were swaying to the tune. Chrom had finished _dancing _with the other nobles. Dancing… was an understatement. Watching Chrom dance with the other nobles was amusing for the dancer. Chrom had not only rushed the dance, but also stumbled on his feet numerous times. It was clear to Olivia that Chrom was purposely rushing through each dance, so he could get to Olivia faster. Now, being in his arms, Olivia wore a large smile. It was evident that Chrom had some skill in dancing, as he was managing to properly dance with Olivia. She looked up at him and showed him her bright smile.

"You sly devil. You purposely rushed those dances and acted like a bumbling baboon, just to spend more time with me. Didn't you?" Olivia asked cheekily.

Chrom laughed silently. "You say that like it's a bad thing, dear. But, I see no wrong in that."

Olivia giggled, resulting in Chrom's heartbeat increasing. She leaned up to peck him on the cheek, much to the scoffs and hissing of those watching them. However, the couple paid it no need. She knew her relationship with Chrom was… problematic. But, with Chrom's eyes and heart being for her only made her ignore those outcries. She knew Chrom didn't care for what those in a court said, as well, so she was happy to continue their relationship.

Being with Chrom made Olivia feel normal. With him, she knew she could be herself and break free of her shyness. He made her world brighter, her days more enjoyable and her life meaningful. Without him… Olivia couldn't even think of a life without Chrom. He was everything to her.

_I wonder when Chrom'll propose to me. Damn the uprise to nobility and the title of being Queen Consort when Chrom becomes Exalt. I care little for the titles. I want nothing more than to spend all my days and grow old with Chrom. _

Olivia sighed in happiness and moved closer to Chrom. Not caring for those watching them and emboldened by her thought, she tiptoed and she gave Chrom a deep kiss upon his lips. After showing her affection, she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling merrily.

"I love you, Chrom," she said.

Chrom laughed quietly. "I love you too, my dear."

Again, Olivia let out a happy sigh. "Chrom, can you come with me to Ferox? Going by myself is gonna be boring."

"Hmm. I would love to, Livy, but paperwork is a thing," Chrom said with a forlorn smile.

"Why not just shaft it to Robin like you always do?" she asked playfully.

Chrom visibly shook. "Shh, Livy. Cordelia could be close by."

He took a quick glance to assuage his fear and thankfully the paragon wasn't anywhere. "I can't do that anymore. Robin threatened to tell Cordelia if I did it again. Knowing the dastard, he'll do it."

"Well… if you can't make it, I suppose there was no point in getting my hopes up," Olivia said somberly.

Chrom picked up on her sadness. Bringing her into an embrace, he brought her chin up, so that she could look at him. He began to stroke her cheek. "Come now, Livy. Don't be sad."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not unhappy. You'll soon be Exalt, so all this is expected. It's just that -"

Chrom placed a finger on her mouth and silenced her doubts. "You aren't fooling me. You're annoyed I can't come with you. However, I can do one thing. I'll just say the trip'll be for diplomatic reasons. Get some half-baked paperwork from Basilio and the nobles'll buy it. So, I'll come with you, Livy."

Olivia visibly brightened and she grinned. "Really?!"

Chrom nodded. "Sure. Seeing you with a downcast look isn't something I wanna see."

Olivia giggled and began to jump in her spot. "Thank you, Chrom!"

"Heh. If you're this happy, it's worth coming along," Chrom stated, as he brought Olivia into a hug.

The dancer dissolved into another fit of giggles and leaned up to kiss Chrom more passionately than before. Chrom caught on and held Olivia close to him, deepening the kiss himself. The two stood in their position, as time seemed to stop revolving. Breaking apart, Chrom guided her off the stage. They sat down on a table and Olivia rested her head on Chrom's shoulder, with the prince stroking her cheek.

"You got another marriage proposal last week, didn't you?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm. Yeah, I did. It's honestly gotten irritating at this point," Chrom sighed, "however, I think I scared the noble away from ever making another offer again."

Olivia giggled. "I suppose our relationship will always be an issue for them."

Chrom scoffed. "They can think whatever they want. But, my eyes and heart are for you only, Livy. I fell in love with you and no one's gonna stop that. Never doubt that, love."

Olivia's smile increased and she squeezed Chrom's free hand. "I truly am lucky to have fallen for someone like you."

"Heh. I say the same thing everyday, Livy." Chrom said.

Olivia sighed happily and snuggled further into Chrom's shoulder and draped both her hands around his waist. She was rewarded with Chrom hugging her himself and resting his head on her hair. The two simply sat there. No words needed to be exchanged. They simply enjoyed being in one another's presence.

The festivities had ended and Chrom was in his room. He had just finished packing his rucksack for the journey to Ferox tomorrow and was now staring at the box in his hand. Inside the box was a ring bearing the signet of House Ylisse. He sighed and closed the box.

_I can't wait to propose to Olivia, but at the same time, my nerves contract whenever I think about it. There's no doubt in my mind she'll accept, but even then… I wouldn't be able to bear it if she rejected. I probably should take on what Robin said and stop fretting over this._

He sighed again and deposited the box to the closet before turning in for the night.

* * *

Olivia and Chrom were sitting in the carriage. They had left earlier in the day and had made a good distance on their trip to Ferox. Olivia was dozing on Chrom's lap, with the prince idly stroking her hair, whilst watching the buzzle of the town they were passing through. He was about to take a nap himself when he took note of some disturbance, between a young man and lady outside of a tavern. Calling to their carriage driver to stop, he gently prodded Olivia awake.

"Olivia, wake up. There's something happening outside. I'll go and check what it is," Chrom said.

Olivia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned quietly. "It's ok. I'll come with you."

Chrom nodded and jumped out of the carriage, before helping Olivia down. The two then walked to the scene of the disturbance and took note of a young man sharing Chrom's hair colour being yelled at by a young woman.

"What's happening here?" Chrom asked, as he stopped in front of the two.

The young man gasped and turned around at the voice. His jaw went slack at who he saw standing in front of him and he managed to gasp out, "Fath -"

However, the blue haired man stopped himself short as he caught onto his words. Doing his best to make his voice sound normal, he quickly bowed to the prince. "Prince Chrom!"

The woman involved quickly followed suit.

Chrom instructed the two to stand up, before asking, "I repeat my question. What happened?"

"Milord, the vagabond here tried to make a move on me and invite me to tea. I rejected him. Numerous times, in fact, and even then he didn't take the hint. You can probably guess what occured from then on."

Chrom nodded. In the background, Olivia took note of the man pointedly looking away from Chrom and Olivia.

_Huh. That's strange. Even those who are nervous around Chrom, still make eye contact with him. _

She quietly moved towards the man and stopped in front of him. "May I get your name?"

The man jumped in his spot and yelped. "My...my name is Ini-. I mean, my name is Laslow, milady."

Again, Olivia took note of the nervousness the man was radiating.

_Probably not something that's concerning. A lot do get startled when addressed by Chrom or myself. _

"That's a rather fine name, young man. Your parents chose a great name for you," she said.

Inigo winced and looked away again. "...My parents… are dead, milady."

Olivia gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Inigo, doing his best attempt to smile, told her. "It's ok, milady."

"Yes. We're sorry to hear of your loss," Chrom said somberly, "however, it would be for the best if you apologise to the lady."

Inigo began to tremble and quiver in his spot, but nonetheless followed Chrom's instructions. The lady thanked Chrom and Olivia, before departing the scene.

"Laslow, I'm not your parent, but I'll ask you to exercise caution when making a move on a woman," Chrom said, "you never know when it might've dire consequences."

Inigo looked down at the ground, doing his best to hide the tears that had welled up in his eyes. "Yes, Fath - , milord."

Chrom placed a hand on Laslow's shoulder and the womaniser began to shake more. More tears pricked his eyes.

"However, I notice you've a sword. From the looks of it, you're a mercenary," Chrom said gently, "if we ever cross paths again or if you're in Ylisse, I would like to have a spar with you. Who knows, I may learn something."

Inigo gasped and the tears threatened to flow out. Discreetly rubbing them away, he looked up at Chrom with a genuine smile. "Of course, milord. I would be honoured for a spar."

Chrom chortled. "It seems you've a good head on your shoulders. Just… don't let it lead you into trouble."

Inigo nodded again. He desperately wanted to reveal his true identity. He wanted to hug his parents, but knew what Lucina's instructions were before entering the portal. Right now, all he could do was hope that he would be able to reunite with his parents in this timeline. Saying his farewells to Chrom and Olivia, he turned around and without hesitation, he let the tears flow.

Oliva looked back at the retreating form of her son.

_I can't help but feel like that man knew Chrom and I. It looked like he was holding back tears and when Chrom touched his shoulder, he visibly shook more. _

If only she could hear the whispered words of the enigmatic youth.

* * *

_-A few days later-_

Three more days had passed since they'd met Inigo and Chrom and Olivia had finally arrived at Ferox. They were immediately greeted by Basilio.

"Olivia! You've finally decided to visit this old man?" Basilio shouted.

"Hey, Basilio," Oliva greeted, as she ran to embrace her adoptive father.

After doing so, she moved back to Chrom's side and entwined her hands with his.

"Huh. What's the boy doing here? I thought you were only coming by yourself," Basilio asked.

Olivia and Chrom blushed and looked away. Basilio stared at them for a few moments, before his eyes glanced at their connected hands.

_Oh. Well… Chrom'll be damned if he can get away with it that easily. I don't give a rat's arse if he's the Prince of Ylisse. If he hurts Olivia, he'll have to face my axe. He'll also have to beat me in a drinking competition if he wants to ask for her hand. _

"So, you two got together, huh?" Basilio said, "well, lemme go and grab my axe!"

Olivia gasped. "Basilio! No! There's no need for that."

"Olivia, if he's been hurting you, he'll be dead before he can blink an eye!" Basilio boomed.

"Basilio! You know Chrom. He's not like those other suitors," Olivia said, as she gave Basilio a hard stare, "he's been treating me nicely and he always ensures I'm happy!"

Basilio chuckled. "As long as you're happy, Olivia. But if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him. I don't give a damn if he'll soon be Exalt."

Olivia sighed. "There won't be any need for that."

"Well, what're we waiting here for? Let's go inside," said Basilio, "Flavia's waiting inside for you all."

He began to walk away and Olivia walked back towards Chrom, who was rooted in his spot, fear etched in his face.

"Livy, he won't kill me, right?" Chrom squeaked out.

"Chrom, are you seriously scared of Basilio?" she asked playfully.

"Anyone would be scared of Basilio, love," Chrom said softly, "he could probably break my body with a single punch."

Olivia giggled. "He won't kill you, as long as I'm there."

Her reassurances fell on deaf ears.

"Hey, Livy. You go inside. I'll stay in the village for your stay," Chrom said, "yes, that's the best thing to do."

"Chrom… calm down. Basilio's not gonna use his axe on you," Olivia reassured.

"I still don't believe that. Did you see the look he gave me?!" Chrom asked.

"Perhaps this'll make you feel better," she said. Then, she leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Now will you shut up and come inside?"

"Yes, dear," said Chrom.

Olivia snorted. Nonetheless, she saw the wide smile on Chrom's face and walked with him into Ferox's castle.

"Olivia! Long time, no see!" Flavia greeted, as the couple walked inside, "at least now, the oaf will stop complaining about your lack of presence."

"I've not complained, woman!" Basilio bickered.

Olivia giggled at the sight of the two khans bickering with one another. She smiled at the fact that even after a year away from Ferox, Basilio and Flavia were always at one another's throats.

"Anyway! You two are probably tired from the journey. Go and rest inside," Flavia said, "I've already told the chefs to prepare a feast for tonight."

"Woman, why're you ordering them around?! This is my castle!" shouted Basilio.

"And I'm reigning Khan, oaf. So, technically speaking, it's mine!" Flavia fired back.

Olivia giggled again. "You two will never change, will you?"

"If she learns to respect me, we may. But she doesn't do that," Basilio answered.

"Ha! I show you enough respect, oaf," Flavia snarked.

Flavia shot Basilio a glare, before looking at Olivia and Chrom. "Olivia, you go on ahead. I want a word with Chrom."

She looked to question, but still detached herself from Chrom and walked out of the hall.

"Chrom, follow me," Flavia said, as she walked after Olvia.

Chrom followed her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How's things been with Olivia?" questioned Flavia.

Chrom spluttered, not expecting the question. In front of him, Flavia chortled at the sight of the prince.

"It's great," said Chrom, having finally regained his senses, "why do you ask?"

"You're gonna propose soon, aren't you?" the reigning khan asked.

Chrom blushed and looked away. "Yes."

"Well, I'm happy for you two," Flavia said, "Olivia's bond with me isn't as strong as the one she has with Basilio. However, I've never seen her this happy. She never wore a smile that bright."

She stopped walking to look at him directly. "However, that's not the reason why I asked. Basilio'll probably know and he'll challenge you to a drinking competition. It's his way of checking if you're worthy. I know you've a high limit, but our alcohol's stronger and Basilio's limit is really up there. Chances are, you'll lose, but just be prepared."

Chrom gulped. "Thanks, Flavia."

She nodded. "Well, I'll head off. Your room's next to Olivia's and is just further down the hall."

Chrom nodded and followed her directions. As he reached their designated rooms, he found Oliiva's door open and he walked inside. The dancer heard footsteps and looked around.

"What did Flavia want?" Olivia asked.

Chrom decided to tell her a white lie. "She just wanted to know about our relationship and say that she's happy for us."

Olivia smiled and walked over to embrace him. "Of course our relationship is well. After all, I'm with _you._"

Chrom chuckled and kissed Olivia's hair. "I still consider myself lucky to have found you, love."

Olivia snuggled herself into Chrom's chest. "Quit taking the words out of my mouth."

Chrom said nothing and simply embraced her more tightly. Disengaging himself, he looked around the room. "Hey, Livy. Is this where you slept while you lived here?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. This is where I grew up. Basilio kept this place reserved for me, knowing that I'd still visit."

She looked around the room before having an idea. Olivia walked towards the bookshelf and took a book out of it. She smiled at the title. It was a book from her childhood and was her most favourite book. Even to this day, she would still read the book whenever she got the chance. And now… she had the perfect opportunity to have Chrom read it to her.

"Chrom, can you please read this book to me?" Olivia asked, as she handed him the book.

Chrom took the book from her and gave her a perplexed look. "Aren't you a little too old for stories like these?"

The dancer pouted and slapped an arm at him. "No. And that book's a special part of my childhood."

"Sure, Livy. I'll read it for you." Chrom said.

Olivia giggled and took a seat on the bed. As soon as Chrom sat down, she wrapped her hands around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Chrom immediately began to stroke her hair with his free hand before beginning to read.

By the time he'd ended, Olivia was calmly asleep on his shoulder. Chrom smiled at Olivia's expression.

_She's really happy. Guess what Flavia said was right. She's smiling as bright as the sun and she looks damn bloody cute. _

Chrom laughed silently and felt his eyes dropping. Not wanting to disturb Olivia's peaceful slumber, he rested his head on hers and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Olivia awoke hours later. Blinking her eyes, she took in her position and smiled. Chrom was still fast asleep and much to Olivia's displeasure… he was drooling. It was gross. She giggled and prodded Chrom awake. He stirred and mumbled, but didn't awake. Olivia poked him again.

"Five more minutes," he whispered.

Olivia sighed and jabbed him hardly in the rib. Chrom jerked violently and woke up.

"Wha? What's going on?" Chrom asked.

"Is Prince Handsome finally awake?" Olivia quipped.

"Oh hey, Livy. Did you have to poke me so hard?" he asked, rubbing his sides.

"Yes," Olivia replied with a deadpan stare.

"I hate you. That hurt… a lot," Chrom scoffed.

"Oh. Did the little dancer hurt the big, mighty prince?" Olivia cried.

"Livy, you aren't going to make me feel better!" said Chrom.

Olivia giggled. Pushing Chrom gently onto the bed, she laid on top of him. She cupped his cheeks. "Perhaps this will make you feel better."

Without waiting for a response, she pressed her lips onto his and kissed him deeply. Pulling apart, she asked. "Do you still hate me?"

Chrom decided to keep the act going on for some more time. "Vehemently."

Olivia gave Chrom a seductive grin. Straddling herself on him again, she moved in to kiss him more passionately and violently. Feeling emboldened, she pushed her tongue inside his mouth and began to roam the insides.

Chrom grunted at the sudden change. However, his shock only lasted a second, before he too returned the intimate kiss. He rolled them over and felt Olivia wrap her legs around his torso. Then, he met Olivia's tongue and kept the act going on for a longer time. He was rewarded with Olivia moaning in satisfaction. Feeling his urges getting the better of him, Chrom broke the kiss and rested his head on Olivia's forehead.

"Do you want a repeat performance or am I forgiven, _my love_?" Olivia asked in a seductive tone, as he hugged his neck. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and she was breathing heavily.

"No. I'm perfectly fine now, to be honest," he replied, also panting.

Olivia stared at him and winked at him. "Tell me, did you keep the act up just for that intimacy?"

Chrom blanched. "No comment."

Olivia laughed. "Well, Chrom, as much as this situation is _appealing_, we'd better get ready for the feast tonight."

Chrom pecked her cheek. "Alright, Livy."

Olivia giggled. "I snogged you and even then it wasn't enough?"

"Well… considering you're so ravishing, I'm always seeking _out more_," he said.

Olivia blushed. "Oh, hush."

Chrom chortled and kissed Olvia's cheek again. He was rewarded with Olivia blushing even more.

"Shoo. Get out." said Olivia, completely flustered.

* * *

An hour later, Olivia and Chrom were in the feasting hall having a conversation with Basilio and Flavia.

"So, boy, when are ye gonna decide to take up the position of Exalt?" Basilio asked gruffly, as he tore a leg piece off a roasted chicken.

"Frederick and Lissa have been forcing me to perform the coronation ceremony as soon as the war had ended. I've told them I would take up the position whenever I was ready," Chrom answered.

"Chrom, if you're scared people won't think you're worthy, you sure as hell have grown since we joined forces," Flavia said, "ever since your elder sister passed away you've changed. You're no longer the reckless, bullheaded young fool you were back then."

She took a sip out of her tankard. "You've started to embody her ideals. You and Robin have strengthened your military up to a standard that can take on armies. The Shepherds are elite soldiers and they all lead their own regiment within your military. And, from what I've heard, Robin's wife has managed to revive the Pegaus Corps. Anyone who thinks you're unworthy can go and stick a pole up their arse, as far as I care."

Chrom sighed. "It's not that I'm worried, it's that I think I'm not ready. I know I'm holding fast to what Emmeryn believed in, but I'm not _her_. I can't talk to people like she did, I can't lead the way she did. She had this aura around her that just made people want to know who she is… I don't have that."

Olivia decided to interrupt. "Chrom, that's where you're wrong. You do have that aura. Whether you're aware of it or not, you've managed to lead people the way she did. The people adore you. Your soldiers are proud to serve you. And, if my opinion means anything right now, I completely believe that you're ready."

"The lass is right, boy." Basilio said, "you're damn ready to become Exalt. So, stop being a flaming coward and go ahead with the bloody coronation ceremony."

"For once, I agree with the oaf," Flavia added in, "all three of us believe that you're ready to become Exalt, as does your kid sister and your retainer. I'll also be willing to place a large bet that Robin also knows you're more than prepared to be Exalt. So, damn the doubts, and take up the position."

Chrom chuckled and smiled ruefully. "I didn't think coming here would make me realise that I should become Exalt. But, I thank you all, for the words. I'll mull it over and decide when to take up the title."

Olivia giggled. "_Exalt_ Chrom does have a nice ring to it."

"Heh. I suppose Frederick and Lissa will be besides themselves when they hear the news," Chrom sniggered.

"Now that's we've moved that out of the way," Olivia said, "why don't we talk about the incident Basilio had with a barmaid in the village."

Flavia hooted with laughter. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Everything," Olivia said.

"Hey! The lass doesn't need to know about this, woman!" Basilio shouted.

"Shut up, oaf," Flavia replied, "your opinion doesn't count for anything."

And with that, Flavia began to recount the tale. Basilio tried many times to prove Flavia wrong, which only resulted in Olivia laughing more and much to Basilio's display… Chrom joining in.

By the end of the story, Olivia was laughing hysterically and Basilio had downed five tankards.

After regaining her senses, she yawned. "I think I'll head off for the night, I'll see you all in the morning."

She pecked Chrom's cheek before departing the hall.

Basilio stared at Chrom for a few moments before shoving a goblet in front of him. "Now, boy. Judging from your relationship with Olivia, no doubt you'll be popping the question soon."

He chortled. "If you think you're gonna be able to ask that easily, you've got another thing coming! Now, lemme make this clear. If you manage to outlast me in this drinking competition, you'll be able to ask for Olivia's hand in marriage. I don't think I need to explain myself for what happens if you lose. So, are you ready, boy?"

Chrom gulped. However, he knew he wanted to spend his life with Olivia and knew what his obstacle was. Calming his nerves, he said, "Very well. Let's get this over with."

Basilio boomed with laughter. "If you think you're gonna win, you're dreaming!"

Chrom gave him a cold, icy stare. "_Try me._"

"Alright! Flavia! You keep count!" Basilio said.

Flavia smirked from behind her mug and nodded.

_Chrom played into Basilio's hands like a fool. I lied to him in the afternoon. Basilio already told me that he'll let Chrom marry Olivia and is just using this chance to mess with him. But, Chrom being Chrom, failed to see the deceit and took his words seriously. The aftermath of this is gonna be frikking hilarious._

The two warriors were soon into the drinking competition. The two had drunk ten tankards each and much to Flavia's surprise, Chrom was still looking normal and not showing any weakness.

"Huh. You've got spunk, boy," Basilio applauded, as they downed another tankard.

Five more tankards went down and Chrom was finally beginning to show some weakness. It wasn't until the prince's twenty-first tankard that he lost consciousness.

Basilio cheered. However, his moment of victory was short-lived when Olivia entered the hall.

"Chrom, what are you still do-" Olivia asked.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Chrom's knocked out form and the spilled mug in front of him. Olviia's eyes took note of Basilio who was still grinning at the sight. Putting two and two together, she sighed angrily and moved to Chrom's aside.

She prodded him gently. "Chrom?"

She got no response. Then, she turned to Basilio and glared at him.

"Basilio! What is the meaning of this?" Olivia asked.

"I challenged him to a drinking challenge," Basilio answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?!"

"Well, he wanted to propose to you, so he'd to get past me first. So, this was the best way to do so!" Basilio answered.

Olivia was silent for a few moments, as she took in those words. The fact that Chrom was going to propose to her made her feel euphoric. But, Basilio's way of seeing his worth was wrong. In a few strides, she reached Basilio and tugged on his ear… hard.

"Basilio! What are you thinking?! You had no right to challenge Chrom like this," she shouted, "this is completely unacceptable! I'm completely appalled that you did this. Yes, you've looked after me for all my childhood, and yes, you've a right in who I spend the rest of my life with! But, you know Chrom. You know he's a gentle person who'll look after me! If anyone's right for me, it's him and _you know it_. So, why persist with this folly?!"

She was breathing heavily, as she finished her tirade, but still didn't let go of Basilio's ear.

At that moment, the aged warrior realised his true fear. In all his battles, he'd shown no fear and wasn't scared of anything. But now… seeing Olivia yell at him… sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered at the sight.

In the background, Flavia was grinning and chuckling ever so silently.

_I knew the aftermath was gonna be fun, but I wasn't expecting this. Seems the oaf has finally realised his one true fear. I'm never letting him live this down. _

"Olivia. Let me go," Basilio pleaded, "I was gonna already let Chrom marry you. I just did this to mess with him."

Olivia refused to relent. "Then why didn't you tell him this before he was knocked out?"

To that, Basilio gave no answer. Olivia finally let go of him and moved back to Chrom and gently shook him.

"Well, I'm still not forgiving you for this. We're leaving tomorrow, instead of at the end of the week. I also expect an apology tomorrow!" she declared.

The dancer glared at Basilio, before beginning to drag Chrom's unconscious form back to her room.

She reached the room many moments later and after placing Chrom on the bed… which was a chore, she took the position next to him.

Despite her anger at Basilio, sleeping next to Chrom, she couldn't help but grin. She didn't know when, but soon, Chrom would propose to her. And Olivia couldn't help but wait for the day he asked. She smiled and snuggled further into Chrom and dozed off.

* * *

_**Prince of Ylisse: Chrom **_

Chrom awoke groggily the next day. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that Olivia was already awake and dressed. What shocked him was that Olivia was packing both of their rucksacks.

"Olivia," Chrom asked, as he yawned, "what's happening? I thought we were leaving at the end of the week."

Olivia didn't answer and continued her task. When she finished, she turned around and looked at Chrom.

"We're leaving later," Olivia said.

Chrom was nonplussed. "Why?"

"Do you remember nothing from last night?" questioned Olivia.

Chrom pondered on this for a few moments, before realising what happened. "Oh crap. I lost, didn't I?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Well… I also found that he was checking if you could… propose to… me."

She blushed heavily and looked away from Chrom to hide the grin that had crept to her face. "He was going to allow you to do it, even if you lost, but forcing you into that made me angry."

"Wait… you know I'm going to ask… for your hand in marriage?" Chrom sputtered out.

Olivia nodded, still not looking at Chrom.

Chrom groaned. "Oh, for the love of Naga, that was supposed to be a bloody surprise. The hell's the point in keeping it a goddamn secret if it gets out this way?! Heck, I wanted to surprise you with all of this and now all my plans are ruined!"

He punched the bed frame in annoyance. "Why did I get roped into that fiasco?! Why did I play into his hands like a goddamn fool?! I'm a-"

Whatever he wanted to say was cut off when Olivia jumped onto him and pushed his back onto the bed. After doing so, she kissed every inch of his face she could reach, before giving him a proper long and deep kiss upon his lips. Breaking apart, she rested her head on Chrom and laughed at the sight of his blushing face.

'Chrom, to hell with keeping it a secret!" Olivia said sweetly, "just the thought of being able to live and grow old… with you sets my heart at ease. _Sooooo_, where's the ring?"

Chrom chuckled. "Livy, whilst the surprise is lost, I'll still be proposing to you in the same way. I want to make the experience unforgettable for the two of us."

He stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes lovingly. "So, does that mean you'll say yes?"

Olivia giggled and flicked Chrom's nose playfully. "Now, won't that ruin any surprise?"

"You got me there, sweetheart," said Chrom, admitting defeat, "now, shall we head off?"

Olivia nodded and got off Chrom. Linking her hand with this, she guided him to the reception hall where an… apologetic Basilio was waiting for them.

"Olivia, Chrom, I'm sorry for what I did last night," the burly warrior whispered.

Olivia snorted derisively and Chrom looked at her shocked. Seeing this side of Olivia scared Chrom, and he made a mental note to not piss her off.

_Naga in heaven. I never thought Olivia would be like this. I'm staying far, far, far away from this side of her, lest I want Lissa to be Exalt earlier. _

"Good. Now we'll be on our way," said Olivia in that same cold and icy tone.

Chrom nodded to Flavia and Chrom before following his girlfriend out of Ferox's castle.

They departed Ferox and arrived in Ylisse a couple of day's later. Much to Chrom's dismay, he was unable to meet his future son. Chrom would've loved to challenge him to a spar… but alas, the prince would've to wait for some time.

* * *

Days had passed since their arrival back in Ylisse and Chrom was in his room staring at the box in his hand. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he deposited the box into his coat pocket. He was wearing a black and red suit and was taking Olivia up to the balcony, where he'd treat her to a dance before asking that important question. To make the moment even more memorable, the prince had purchased Olivia a new white dress.

_Can my damn nerves stuff it?! I know she'll say yes, so why am I in a fine mess?_

Chrom took another deep breath and picking up the dress, he made his way to Olivia's quarters. He knocked on the door and smiled when she came out.

"Hey, Livy," Chrom said, "I got this dress for you. Wear it and come with me."

Olivia looked to question him. However, taking in Chrom's attire and the fact that his eyes were darting all around the place, she put two and two together.

_It seems the day's finally arrived._

She smiled, pecked him on the cheek, before taking the dress from him and closing the door. Moments later, she exited the room.

"It's a beautiful dress, Chrom. Thank you," the dancer praised.

Chrom simply smiled and took her hand. They then walked in companionable silence. Olivia was too excited to speak and Chrom was unable to find the words.

When they arrived moments later, Chrom stepped apart from her.

"Livy, dance with me," Chrom requested.

"But there's no music," Olivia smiled.

"There'll be in a minute," replied Chrom.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a tune began to play. Olivia smiled and guessed that it was playing from the library below.

"Livy, dance with me," Chrom requested again.

Olivia smiled and extended her hand to Chrom. "As you wish, _milord._"

Chrom chuckled and took Olivia's hand in his, before placing his free hand on her waist and guiding Olivia to the sway of the tune.

A song finished and another one began. Chrom had requested Cordelia, Stahl and Robin to play a set of five tunes and towards the end of the fifth one, the prince would go through the next step of his plan. Proposing to Olivia.

They danced to three more tunes and at long last, the final piece was being played. Chrom's heart began to hammer loudly and he took a deep calming breath.

Chrom stared into Olivia's eyes and was mesmerised by the amount of love and devotion that was shown through them. He wanted to wake up to that each day. He wanted to shower Olivia with love and affection each day. He wanted to be by her side, to feel her warmth in each passing day. And most importantly, he wanted to take that step forward and start a family with Olivia.

That was what steeled his nerves. He disengaged from Olivia and cupped her cheek. "Olivia. After I lost Emm, I found myself locked in the pits of depression and grief. However, my eyes met yours and somehow it made me snap out of my delusional state. I didn't know why or how you'd managed to do it, but soon thereafter, I realised that I was in love with you."

He gave her the warmest smile he could muster. "From that point onwards, I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you. And now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Olivia's breath became heavy and tears welled up in her eyes. She did nothing to stop them from flowing down. She had known what was going to happen, but even then she was unable to hide the shock. Her sobs increased, as Chrom got down on one knee.

The prince took the box out of his pocket and opened it. "What I want to say is; Olivia, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia took deep shuddering breaths and ignoring the tears, asked. "Will I marry this smart, funny prince who's also super handsome?"

Chrom chuckled. "Well… I wouldn't say funny and smart...:"

Olivia giggled. "Yes."

"Come again?"

"Yes, Chrom. I'll marry you. I love you like no other and I'd be honoured to share the rest of my life with you."

Chrom roared in delight and took the ring out of the box, before sliding it onto Olivia's finger.

Olivia gasped, as she took in the quality of the ring. "Chrom, I can't take this. This bears the crest of House Ylisse. It's priceless,"

Chrom brought her into an embrace. "My parents had it made on the occasion of my birth. They told me to give it to the woman that I would spend my life with. I'm only doing what it was designed for in the first place."

"Th-thank you, Chrom. I shall wear it proudly for the rest of my days," Olivia whispered, as she stared into Chrom's eyes.

They then moved their heads closer, before meeting one another's lips halfway.

Breaking apart, they repeated three words in unison.

"I love you."

The couple then shared another timeless kiss. This moment couldn't be any better and Chrom and Olivia knew they would cherish it for the rest of their days alive.

* * *

_**A/N: And there we have it, folks. Chrom and Olivia are now engaged. This chapter's the longest in the fic as of yet. The scene with Inigo was really fun to write. Next chapter's the final chapter and Olivia and Chrom get married. **_

_**Once again, I'll greatly recommend reading 'Fire Emblem Awakening: Purpose.' A damn good fic. **_

_**Also, due to the damn virus, my uni has closed and all classes are online. So, be sure to look forward to more quicker updates. Gonna look for the silver lining in all of this. **_

_**Till next time folks, see ya. **_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Era

**Chapter 6: A New Era**

* * *

_**Prince of Ylisse: Chrom**_

Chrom sighed and drilled his fingers on the table. Once again, he was dealing with stuffy nobles… but this time, it had to do with his coronation ceremony. The moment his news had been made public by an ecstatic Lissa who'd barged into Chrom and Olivia, the nobles had swiftly called a meeting. And the meeting wasn't going very well.

"I will simply not accept having a commoner sitting on the throne alongside you!" Earl Norman said, "what background does she have that makes her worthy of ruling alongside you?!"

Chrom snarled. "I thought I had made this perfectly clear! Clearly, it seems I have not."

The prince wasted no time in hiding his words, ensuring that all of them dropped the intended venom. "I've repeated it many times, so I see no reason for it to not sink into your thick skulls."

"Milord, you might love this woman, but a commoner has never ruled alongside the standing Exalt," another noble interjected.

Chrom turned around to face them. "And why does that matter? Sure, my mother was a noble, but having a noble title does not mean anything."

"It means everything! A noble is one of a proper standing. A noble accentuates grace," said Norman, as he joined the debate again.

Chrom sighed again and opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when Maribelle's father started talking.

"A proper standing, you say?" Duke Conrad sneered, "accentuating grace, you say? I have never heard a bigger load of pegasus dung in my lifetime!"

Conrad moved from his spot to stand directly in front of Norman. The duke's face showed off an aura of smugness. "A noble of proper standing would accept everyone. Clearly, your lily-livered ass does not fit within that. How can you consider yourself a noble when you are too stubborn to get off your fat arse and change your views?!"

"Duke Conrad, I will ask you to stop -" Norman's words were swiftly cut off.

"Stop? Why should I? You are not allowing Prince Chrom to do what _he _wants, cause you are too snobby and entitled." Conrad continued to tear the man apart.

In the background, Chrom was watching on with a smirk. Pivoting his head, he noticed that Robin and Cordelia were also smirking at the scene. He winked at his friend, who chuckled silently and returned it.

"Snooby? Entitled? Like you can talk?" Norman retorted, "your daughter is also a snob."

"My daughter _was _a snob," Conrad corrected, as he ignored the jab, "she's changed her views and now helps the common-folk. Unless, you have forgotten, something I believe is plausible, she is also married to a commoner! So, next time you want to insult me or my daughter, check your facts."

Conrad sneered again. "My words now are intended to those who are against Prince Chrom's marriage. Who are you to stifle Prince Chrom under your views? You _idiots _should not have anything against the marriage. I have talked with Olivia myself and I myself cannot think of someone better to rule alongside Prince Chrom. I am sure Elector Bristol's been made aware of this, when he tried to sell a marriage proposal to Prince Chrom, but Prince Chrom has had his heart on Olivia for a long time. To meddle with this, shows that you are nothing more than a selfish vagrant that is unworthy of their noble titles. Now, if anyone is against it, get the hell out."

With that, Conrad took his seat and stared at the room with a victorious smile. "Well, is anyone going to leave?"

No one moved. Instead, everyone looked down at the floor.

"I think that settles it, milord," said Conrad, clapping his hands and looking at Chrom, "it seems everyone is in agreement now."

Chrom nodded. "So it seems. Well, now, you are all excused. You can leave now."

One by one, the nobles left the room, except Robin, Cordelia and Conrad.

"Conrad, I really have to thank you for that," Chrom said.

"Please, milord, think nothing of it," said Conrad, "it was the right thing to do. I mean, Vaike's now part of the family and seeing Maribelle happy with him, only means you're allowed to do what you want to."

Chrom chuckled. "I must say, you're more like Mari than I thought."

"No, Chrom, he's worse that Maribelle," Robin smirked, "I no longer fear a verbal assault from her."

"Really, now?" asked Conrad, "am I really that bad?"

Cordelia giggled. "My husband's right, Conrad, you really are more scary than your daughter when you're tearing someone apart."

Conrad was silent for a few moments before chortling. "Well, if it works, then that's all that matters. Anyway, I'll be off. No doubt Maribelle's wanting to hear the news."

"More like she's wanting to drag Chrom off to plan the wedding," Robin quipped.

Cordelia elbowed him. "_Robin!"_

"I'm gonna have to agree with your husband, Cordelia," said Conrad, "my daughter probably has a feeling I'd have gotten everyone in agreement. No doubt she and Lissa are planning something already."

The four people shared a laugh and Conrad departed the room.

"So, Chrom, what's gonna happen now?" asked Robin.

"Ehh... what do I know of the wedding malarkey?" Chrom said, "like Conrad said, Maribelle and Lissa will be planning the wedding. _But_ you're best man, Robin."

"You're saying that as though you know I'll accept," Robin snarked.

"Of course you'll accept," Chrom laughed, "you're my best friend and I'm yours."

"Hrm? What? I believe you've mistaken yourself with Gaius."

Chrom blanched and his expression changed from one of glee to one of fear. "Am I really not your best -"

Robin cracked down in laughter. "I'm just joking, Chrom. I accept."

"You're an idiot," Chrom said.

"Tell him something he doesn't know, Chrom," Cordelia japed.

Chrom sighed. "We should all head off. No doubt Olivia's waiting for me. I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

When Chrom walked out of the room, he was greeted by someone covering his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

Chrom chuckled. "Livy, I know it's you."

Olivia giggled and took her hands off Chrom's face. "Well, how did it go? Conrad passed me and all he did was give me a smile."

"All the nobles are in agreement. Conrad smiled at you, cause he whipped everyone into agreeing."

Olivia's face brightened up, as she smiled and Chrom felt his heart waver. It was the most beautiful sight for him. He wrapped his hands around her and rested his head on hers.

"What now, Chrom?" Olvia said, as she snuggled herself in Chrom's chest.

"Lissa and Maribelle are no doubt planning the wedding. They'll probably besiege us with details sooner or later," said Chrom, "so, we've the full day free."

"Really?" Olivia asked, as she broke the embrace, "that means we can practice our dance."

"I dunno if I should be surprised you already know the dance we're gonna do," Chrom smiled, "so, what's the dance?"

Olivia grabbed Chrom's arm and began to drag him. "I'll tell you when we get to your room."

Chrom chuckled. "Lead the way, love."

"So… the dance we're doing is called a Viennese Waltz," Olivia said, as she closed the door, "to keep it simple, you're leading me and the two of us will be spinning around at the same time. It involves a lot of sweeping."

Chrom laughed mirthlessly. "That… sounds extremely hard."

"It is," she said, matter of factly, "but it's only hard to _start _the movements. Get that done and the dance's easy to do."

Chrom winced. "Livy, that's coming from _you. _You find any dance easy after practicing it."

"Oh, hush," said Olivia, "we have plenty of time to practice it. You'll be fine."

She grabbed Chrom's hand. "Anyway, just begin with leading me in a slow dance."

Chrom nodded and placed his free hand on her waist. Doing so, he began to lead her in a slow, rhythmic dance.

"Now, spin us around."

That was when everything fell apart. Chrom had moved to spin them around, but had stumbled on his feet. He cursed and looked at Olivia apologetically.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly,

"Don't bother with it. I didn't expect you to get it the first time," said Olivia, "anyway, let's do it again."

Chrom nodded and repeated the same steps again. Multiple attempts resulted in him stumbling and each time Olivia took it in stride, giving him reassurances. After many futile attempts, Chrom had gotten the gist of the dance and was now spinning them around.

The prince smiled and looked down at Olivia. Chrom's heart missed a few beats, as he started down at Olivia's jubilant face. He chuckled and was rewarded with Olivia giggling. That… was when everything went wrong, Chrom had gotten lost in thought at staring at Olivia. In his lack of awareness, he stumbled on his feet and fell to the ground, taking Olivia with him.

"Crap. I'm sor-" Chrom's words were cut off when Olivia pressed her lips onto his, hard.

Chrom grunted at the unexpected showing of affection, before he too returned the passionate kiss. Breaking apart to catch his breath, Chrom rolled them around and moved in to recapture the blissful moment. All would've been perfect… were it not for the door slamming open.

Olivia yelped and pushed Chrom off her before standing up, completely flustered, Chrom soon followed her and the two stared at the unexpected visitor. Lissa. The bubbly young princess was looking away pointedly.

"_So…._umm….yeah," said Lissa, for once at a loss of words.

"What do you want, Lissa?" Chrom asked wearily.

"... Maribelle and I wanted to talk to Olivia about the wedding," said Lissa, "neither of knew that you two would be -"

"Lissa, shut up!" rebuked Chrom, as she swiftly cut his sister off, "we weren't doing _anything_ like that."

Understanding dawned on Olivia, as she took in the true meaning of Lissa's incomplete sentence. She began to blush heavily and her words came out in a stutter. "N-n-no. We w-weren't d-doing anything f-frivolous."

"Alright," Lissa said, "anyway, Olivia, Maribelle's waiting for us, so let's go."

Olivia nodded and pecked Chrom's cheek before following Lissa out of the room.

* * *

_**Timid Dancer: Olivia**_

-_4 months later-_

Olivia sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Her nerves were in a fit and she couldn't control them.

"Olivia, darling, please do calm down," Maribelle said, "it wouldn't do for you to be a mess of nerves when you get to the altar."

"I'm trying, Mari," said Olivia, "I just can't seem to get them under control."

"Olivia, go back to all the lessons we did together," Maribelle reassured, "think back to those and you'll be fine."

Olivia nodded. "I'll try, Maribelle."

"Maribelle's right, Olivia," said Cordeia, who along with Sumia and Panne was a bridesmaid, "you'll be fine. Just think about the dance you and Chrom have been hiding from us. Knowing you, it'll be a showstopper."

Sumia and Panne nodded their agreement and Olivia giggled.

"Thanks, you four," said Olivia, "...I feel a lot better. But… I'm also nervous about the coronation ceremony. What if I stuff something -"

"You won't," Maribelle said swiftly, "even if you forget something, I will be by your side. Father's coordinating the ceremony, so I'll be by your side to assist you. Robin will also be there and the two of us will be witnesses."

Olivia sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mari, that certainly helps."

"Remember, we'll be with you every step of the way," Sumia said.

Olivia nodded. "Well, shall we go?"

The four women nodded and grabbed the bouquet, Olivia walked out of the room. As she left the room, she found Basilio waiting for her to lead her into the chapel.

"You ready, Olivia?" he asked with a proud grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, Let's go. No doubt Chrom's waiting out there for ya," Basilio boomed.

Linking her hand with Basilio's, Olivia walked into the chapel, her bridesmaids following close behind her. As she walked inside, she took in Chrom's smiling face and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

When she reached the altar, she giggled at the sight of Chrom. The soon-to-be Exalt was dressed in a white and gold suit, which was adorned with a cape bearing the Brand of the Exalt.

"My, don't you look handsome, Chrom," Olivia praised.

"And you look exceptionally beautiful," Chrom returned.

Olivia giggled again, before taking her place in front of Chrom.

Libra, who was as usual, officiating the ceremony, cleared his throat before speaking up. ""Now that everyone is present, we shall begin the ceremony."

"Today, we are gathered to witness the ceremony between the union of a man and a woman for life. We are also gathered here today to witness a companionship that will drive the halidom into a better future for the years to come." Libra began.

"I will now read the reading chosen by the pair." Libra continued.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Marriage is a symbol of devotion, love and loyalty."

"In marriage, each couple promises to be by their companions' side and to nurture them."

"In marriage, a partner will be by the other's side, always offering advice and listening to one other's troubles and doubts."

"Finally, in marriage, the couple makes each other whole and complete."

As Libra ended the reading, he cleared his throat before looking at the congregation. "Is there anyone present that would dispute this marriage?"

His question was left unanswered and Libra continued. "I now ask for those that bear the rings, symbols of life and love everlasting, to step forward."

Robin and Maribelle stepped forward and smiled brightly at the couple. Chrom and Olivia took the rings, sliding it onto one another's fingers.

"We now ask for Prince Chrom Lowell de Ylisse to step forth and speak his vow, promise and oath," said Libra.

Chrom did so and entwined his fingers with Olivia's. "Oliva, when I met you, my world changed. You brought the light that I so desperately needed and reinvigorated my life. Ever since I met you, my days have been fuller and more complete. With you, I know I can fully let myself loose and be who I truly am. Olivia, you are the one who makes me who I am and for that I will forever love you. From now and to the future, my heart will always be yours."

As the prince finished his vow, Olivia was desperately trying to fight back tears.

LIbra smiled at Chrom. "We now ask for Dame Olivia Reece to step forth and speak her vow, promise and oath.'

Olivia rubbed her thumb over Chrom's hand. "Chrom, before I met you, I was nervous, jittery and would not open myself up to anyone. Then, you entered my world and broke me out of my shell. Since then, my heart has been your's and your's only. Any moment spent with you is a moment fulfilled. Chrom, I love you like no other and I will always be by your side, whatever may come in the future."

Finishing her speech, Olivia stepped back and rubbed away the tears that flowed down. She smiled when she noticed that Chrom was also brushing away tears. He was not the only one moved, as Maribelle could be heard sniffling.

"Then with no objection and vows fulfilled, it is my honour to name you husband and wife," Libra called out, "First strangers, now wed before the eyes of Naga and Ylisse, your lives have led you to this moment. You may now kiss the bride, may Naga be with you."

Olivia jumped into Chrom's arms and kissed him passionately. Chrom held Olivia tightly and returned the kiss eagerly. When they broke apart, the newlywed couple laughed and embraced each other.

When they broke apart, they turned around to see Conrad standing at the entrance.

"Milord, milady, if you will step outside and then into the carriage. You will be escorted to the castle for the coronation ceremony," Conrad said.

Olivia and Chrom linked hands and stepped outside. As they did, a parade began to play and trumpets could be heard. The couple stepped into the carriage and were guided to the castle.

Reaching the castle moments later, Chrom and Olivia stepped out and were greeted by all the major dukes, duchesses and electors of Ylisse, as well as Conrad. Walking forward, they entered the palace and were guided to an enclosed area.

"Milord, milady, we will now begin the coronation ceremony," Conrad said, as she stepped forward.

Chrom and Oliiva nodded and stepped forward. Robin and Maribelle also stepped forward and stood behind the couple, fulfilling their role as a representative and as a witness to the soon-to-be Exalt and Queen Consort.

Conrad walked towards Chrom with a crown in his hand.

"Kneel," Olivia heard Maribelle whisper.

Chrom and Olivia did so and Conrad placed the crown on Chrom's head.

"Do you, Chrom Lowell de Ylisse, pledge to fulfill your role as Exalt and lead your people to a better future?"

"I do," said Chrom.

"Do you, Olivia Lowell de Ylisse, pledge to fulfill your role as Queen Consort and support the Exalt in his rule?"

"I do," said Olivia.

"Do you, Chrom Lowell de Ylisse and Olivia Lowell de Ylisse, pledge to ensure that the halidom and its people are safeguarded from harm?"

"We do," they said in unison.

Conrad took the crown off Chrom's head. "With your oaths now fulfilled, I hereby name you Exalt Chrom Lowell de Ylisse and Queen Consort Olivia Lowell de Ylisse. May your rule prove to be a prosperous one."

* * *

_**Exalt of Ylisse: Chrom**_

Hours later, the reception party was in full swing and Chrom and Olivia were performing their dance. As Chrom spun them both around, he smiled at his wife.

"Livy, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Absolutely great," replied Olivia, "no matter what may happen from tomorrow, I want this experience to never end."

Chrom's smile increased and he chuckled. Deciding to surprise Olivia, he picked her up and spun her around. Setting her down, he was rewarded with a light kiss.

"Always full of surprises, aren't you?" she asked sweetly.

"I won't deny that."

Olivia giggled and the couple soon finished the dance. As they did so, they were promptly joined by Robin and Cordelia and Maribelle and Vaike. Much to Chrom's surprise, Vaike was the one leading Maribelle. He looked at Olivia and the two chuckled.

"Up for another dance, love?" asked Chrom.

"I'll never say no to that."

Chrom smiled and led Olivia in a more simplistic dance. As they danced, Chrom and Olivia could be sure of one thing.

They were complete. No matter what may happen in the future, just having one another made each other feel whole and complete.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Well, there we have it, folks. Serenity is officially done. Or is it? I've also posted a bonus chapter - Reunions. This chapter will be Chrom and Olivia reuniting with their future children. As it doesn't fit in the scope of The Tactician and the Paragon, nor warrants its own oneshot, I've posted it as a bonus chapter. **_

_**I'll also take this time to apologise for this really late update. Assignments and other uni work took up a lot of time, so I was unable to write. Anyway, the chapters are now here and I hope you folks enjoyed them. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

_**Bonus Chapter: Reunions **_

* * *

_**Exalt of Ylisse: Chrom**_

Chrom grunted as he forced away a blow from a Risen, before pushing it away. Using the distance to his advantages, Chrom quickly beheaded the Risen. Taking a deep breath, he looked around to see if they were any more potential threats within the area. Thankfully, there wasn't. Chrom sighed and sheathed Falchion, before walking to Robin.

"You good?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," the tactician answered, "however, that doesn't change the fact we were set up."

Chrom snorted. "It was clear from the moment that we'd to pass through Carrion Isle that Validar would set us up. There's also the fact that he attacked your mind."

"Mhm. Well, we're in the clear now. We were ambushed, but we managed to suppress the attack with no lasting damage," Robin mused, "let's head back. No doubt everyone's worried about what just happened."

"You just want to see your wife, don't you?" Chrom teased.

"Just as you want to see yours."

That shut Chrom up and the two began to walk back to their base camp.

"Have you heard any news from the nurses about Lucina?" Robin asked.

"Where's this coming from?" the exalt asked.

Robin rubbed a hand through his hair. "We all have children now. We don't know how long this war will take, and as much as I hate to say it, we all may not come back in one piece or alive. All this little bits of news we get on our children will do us heaps in the upcoming months."

The Exalt sighed and stopped walking. Turning around, he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, sometimes I agree with your wife. You're being an idiot. I made you Grandmaster of my army for a reason. There's no one out there who knows tactics like you, I've no doubt in my mind that you'll lead us to victory with no casualties amongst us. You now have the extra drive to keep us all safe. And that is to bring us all back home, so we can see our children again."

Robin chuckled. "You all put too much faith in me. My tactics don't always -"

Robin stopped talking when a Risen suddenly teleported in. Reacting fast, Robin pushed Chrom to the ground, allowing the Exalt to miss a lethal arrow. Robin began to charge up his magic.

"_Arcthun-_"

"Father!"

Robin's spell was cut short when a person ran in front of him and cleaved the Risen down. The person sheathed their sword and looked around, relief etched on their face.

"Marth? What're you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Never mind that. Why did you call me _father_?" Chrom said, as he got up.

Marth seemed to realise their little slip-up. She opened her mouth to say something, but promptly shut it. "Perhaps we'd best speak in private."

Chrom nodded. "Very well. Lead the way. Robin, wait here."

Robin nodded and watched the mysterious warrior walk away along with Chrom.

* * *

"Again, I'll ask, why did you call me father?" Chrom said, as they reached a more secluded area.

"Perhaps it'll be better if I show you," Marth said

She walked closer to Chrom and once in front of him, stood up on her toes and told him. "Look in my left eye."

Chrom did so and gasped. "That's… that's the Brand of the Exalt. If you've the Brand in your left eye, that can only mean one thing. You're Lucina."

Lucina's eyes began to water and she did all within her power to stop the tears from flowing. "I'm your… firstborn daughter. I come from the future. A… future in which Grima is reborn… and where he has laid waste to the world."

"You deserved more from us than a sword and a world of troubles." Chrom said, as he looked at Lucina's Falchion.

Those words broke Lucina's barriers and she sobbed loudly before flinging herself at Chrom and hugging him tightly. "F-f-father!"

Chrom was at first shocked, but soon wrapped his hands around his daughter. "It's ok, Lucina. I'm here for you now. Let it all out."

"I m-m-missed you s-so much," Lucina sobbed out, "I was s-scared. I w-wanted so bad to s-see you again."

Chrom continued to deliver soothing words to his daughter, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Lucina continued to cry without abandon, finally letting out all the emotions she'd bottled up over the years.

Whether it was seconds, minutes or hours, Lucina stopped crying. However, she continued to hug Chrom.

"You ok now, Lucina?" Chrom asked, as he wiped away the tearstains on Lucina's face.

Lucina nodded. "Can… can we stay like this?"

Chrom ruffled his daughter's hair and was rewarded with her laughter. "Sure, sweetie, whatever you want. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Father."

"It's going to be hard to get used to being called that."

"Shall I call you something else then?" Lucina giggled out.

Chrom shook his head. "No, Father's just fine, Lucina."

Lucina giggled. It was an emotion she'd been unable to process for a long time. But now, being reunited with her father allowed her to finally let loose. The moment couldn't have been more peaceful… were it not for a voice interrupting them.

"Chrom, what's happening?"

Chrom and Olivia disengaged and turned around to see Olivia standing in the area.

"Oh, hey, Livy," said Chrom.

"Chrom, I trust you and I know you won't cheat on me," said Olivia, "so why're you hugging Marth and why is Marth crying?"

"Perhaps you should show her, Lucina," said Chrom.

"I think that may be the best course of action," Lucina said.

"Lucina? What? I don't understand?" Olivia said.

"Livy, this is Lucina. Our daughter," said Chrom.

Olivia gasped. "How can that be? Lucina's back at home and she's _much _ younger."

"It's true. Here, perhaps this will make you believe us." Lucina said, as she walked to Olivia and showed her the Brand.

"You've the Brand, which means you're a legitimate heir," Olivia whispered, "but how can my daughter have aged so much in such a short time?"

"I'm not the Lucina of this time. I come from the future. Your daughter is still safe in Ylisse," said Lucina, as she smiled at her mother.

"From the future?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. A future that is laid in ruin. Nonetheless, I'm your future daughter," said Lucina.

Tears began to well up in Olivia's tears. "Oh, Lucina. You've grown up into such a strong and beautiful woman. Chrom and I are really proud of you. Come here."

Olivia embraced her daughter and stroked her hair.

"M-mother!" Once again, Lucina began to sob without control.

"It's fine, Lulu. Your father and I are here for you and we'll never leave you again," soothed Olivia, as her own tears joined the fray.

"Lulu… I… never imagined being called that again," Lucina said, amidst the sobs, "I m-m-missed you s-so much."

"Shh, It's ok, Lulu"

Moments later, mother and daughter had calmed down, though stayed in each other's embrace.

"Tell me, Lucina, did you have any siblings?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. A brother. You named him Inigo," said Lucina.

"And where is he now?" asked Olivia.

"I dunno, When we all went through the portal, we all got split up. Where everyone else is, I dunno."

"Wait, there's more children from the future?" said Chrom, breaking his silence.

"Yeah. All the Shepherds had their own children. As all the Shepherds died in the future, we were humanity's last hope. But… that future was irredeemable… and as a last hope, Naga sent us all back here to prevent the future from occurring," answered Lucina.

"Lulu, I'm… sorry you all had to deal with that. We all left you there to fend for yourselves," Olivia whispered.

"Mother, it's not your fault nor is it anyone's," said Lucina, smiling at her mother, "Grima's at fault for all what happened, so I'm here to prevent it."

"It must've been so hard to keep up your facade when you were in our presence during the previous war," said Olivia.

"It was. It took a lot of willpower for me to not hug Father when I jumped out of the portal. It was also hard to not crack when I saw you and Father together during the war," Lucina said, "but now, I can be with you and Father, and I couldn't be happier."

"We'll do all in our power to prevent Grima being risen, Lulu," said Chrom, as he embraced Lucina, "and we'll find Inigo and your friends."

"No doubt Inigo will be pleased. He took your deaths really hard, so he'll be really happy when we all reunite," Lucina said.

Olivia joined the embrace. "Well, whenever we find him, we'll be proud to see him."

Lucina simply smiled and melted further into her parent's embrace. After such a long time, she was with her parents again. After such a long time, she felt whole.

"So, Lulu, did I ever teach you to dance?" Olivia asked.

Lucina blushed and looked away. "You... did. You also taught Inigo. Inigo was always the better dancer, but I… never had the flair for it. I always tripped on my feet and you eventually gave up."

Olivia giggled. "You're more like your father than I thought possible. Your father was a terrible dancer, but I managed to make him learn the finer skills." Olivia said, clearly bemused.

"I wasn't a terrible dancer. I was just clumsy," Chrom attempted to refute the statement.

"Which is the same as being bad," said Olivia, as she shot him a glare, "now, hush."

She turned back to look at Lucina. "Anyway, if I'd managed to fix Chrom's appalling dancing, I can fix yours. Whaddya say, Lulu? Will you allow your mother to make you a better dancer?"

Lucina smiled and giggled. "I'd love that very much, Mother."

Olivia squealed and hugged her daughter. "I look forward to it, sweetie."

"What about me, Lulu?" Chrom asked.

"What do you mean, Father?" said Lucina.

"You're learning to dance from your mother. Aren't you going to spend time with me?" said Chrom, as he pretended to look hurt.

"Well, we can always spar. Unless you want to do something different," said Lucina fearfully.

"Chrom, stop being mean to our daughter," Olivia said firmly, as she gave him a very sharp glare.

Chrom fell under the withering gaze. "I'm joking, Lucina. A spar sounds perfect."

Lucina smiled and went to hug her father once again. Olivia joined the fray and the Lowell family shared a tender hug. For now, all was perfect.

* * *

_-__A few months later-_

The Valmese War was progressing steadily and the Shepherds had driven the Valemese forces out of Valm Harbour. Their next step was to siege the Mila Tree and rescue the Voice of Naga, Tiki. However, in the midst of planning the attack, Chrom had received news from a scout that bandits were attacking the villages near the Great Gate. Knowing that the Valmese army wouldn't do anything about the problem, Chrom had rounded up the Shepherds and began to lead them to the Great Gate.

"Hopefully, these bandits will be a hell lot easier than what we've been dealing with," said Robin, as he rode alongside Chrom, "the battle with Nelson was harder than the run-of-the-mill bandits we usually fight."

"Well… Nelson was an old general in the Valmese army and was a member of the Grimleal and we were fighting Grimleal soldiers. It's not surprising it was somewhat harder than what we usually encounter," Chrom said, "anyway, why are you still talking about that battle being hard? Your daughter made Nelson look like a piece of cake."

"Yes… well… the dastard did have Cordelia's ring and that was Sev's last memento of us," Robin said, "it's not exactly surprising she killed him in a manner of seconds."

Robin looked skywards to see Severa chatting with Cordelia. He smiled at the sight of his daughter bonding with Cordelia.

"She really is a lethal force when on the battlefield," Chrom quipped, "I always ensure to not piss her off."

Robin scoffed and looked at Chrom. "Why… why is it that you fear everyone in my family besides _me_?"

"Cordelia and Severa are powerful on the battlefield. Anyone in their right mind will fear them."

Robin rubbed his temples. "And why are you not shit-scared of me?"

"Robin, you're a great warrior, but you don't induce that fear in me," Chrom chuckled, "and you're my tactician. It wouldn't do for me to be scared of you."

"And what if I change the battle plans to ensure you get captured by the enemy?" Robin asked.

"You wouldn't do that."

"_Try me_."

Chrom looked at his friend for a few moments, questioning if he should challenge his friend. Taking a look at the smug expression on Robin's face, he decided against it. "Fine. You win. Now, get the smug expression off your face."

"As you wish, milord."

"Remind me again, why do I put up with you?" asked Chrom scathingly.

"You need my great wit and cunning skills." Robin admitted without missing a beat.

Chrom groaned. "Just go. I'm not going to stroke your big ego. Go and spend time with Cordelia and Severa. Meanwhile, I'll go and spend time with my wife and daughter."

Robin nodded and still chuckling to himself, made his way towards his wife, who promptly steered Aurora down to meet him.

* * *

"So, Lulu, how's your mother's dancing lessons?" asked Chrom.

Lucina blushed and looked away. "Utterly terrible. I can't seem to keep up with mother."

"She really can't, Chrom," Olivia said, "at this point I'm considering giving up."

"Mother!" Lucina gasped out.

Olivia giggled and moved to ruffle her daughter's hair. "I'm just messing with you, Lulu. You're getting better and better… even if you're slow at grasping the finer concepts. Soon, you'll be able to dance… and if I dare say… impress Severa."

"Mother! We're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less," Lucina said forcefully.

"Lulu, please you're not fooling anyone, least of all me. Your father may be dense about your relationship with Severa, but you're going to find it hard to get past me," said Olivia.

"Your mother's already told me that you've feelings for Severa, so why not tell her?" Chrom asked.

Lucina sighed. "I have a mission to complete. There's no place for trivialities like love."

"Lucina, we're in a war," said Olivia, adopting her daughter's full name as she took on a more serious tone, "we don't know what'll happen in any battle. You love Severa and from what Cordelia's told me, Severa loves you. I'm sure you're aware that your feelings aren't reciprocated."

Olivia was silent for a few moments, as she chose what to say. "Lucina, you should confess to Severa. If anything happens to you, I don't want you to have that regret that you never embraced your feelings for Severa."

"Your mother's right, Lucina," Chrom interjected, "your mother and I don't apply to this, but Robin almost lost Cordelia during the previous war. It took Robin nearly losing Cordelia to embrace his feelings for her... even if they didn't confess till after the war."

"What happened with Aunt Cordelia and Uncle Robin?" Lucina asked.

"It's not our place to speak of it. It was a dark time for them both and neither like to dredge it up. You could ask, but I doubt they'll tell you," Chrom said.

"Anyway," Olivia took control of the conversation again, "it's best for you to talk to Severa and for you two to talk about your relationship going forward."

Lucina sighed. "I thank you for the advice, Mother. I'll consider it."

Olivia nodded. "Please do, Lulu. I would be gutted if something happened to you and you didn't tell Severa."

The air was silent, as Olivia finished her conversation with Lucina. With no conversation flowing between them, Chrom decided to bring up a topic.

"So, Lulu. What's Inigo like?" asked Chrom.

Lucina giggled. "He's very flamboyant. He's a lot like Uncle Virion."

"What? You mean he's a philanderer?" said Chrom in complete shock.

"Yep. You might wanna blame Mother for that, Father," Lucina said, "Inigo was always nervous and shy at a young age, so Mother took him around to speak to girls. This obviously developed into him being a philanderer."

Chrom groaned. "Livy, why… just why would you think it's a good idea to take our son around and speak to girls?"

Olivia gasped out. "How can I be held accountable for what the future me did? I can't believe the sheer audacity of you!"

And with that, Olivia pouted and rode away. Chrom sighed and rode closer towards his wife.

"Hey, Livy. C'mon. I was just messing with you," said Chrom.

"No. No, you weren't," Olivia said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'm sorry, my love," said Chrom, "happy now?"

"No."

"Perhaps this will make you forgive me." That was all Chrom said before he grasped Olivia by the waist and brought her closer to him. Doing so, he planted his lips on hers, giving her a deep kiss. When he broke apart, Olivia was blushing madly and gave him a slap.

"Chrom, our daughter's right in front of us!" she said, giving him a stare, whilst trying to not to smile.

Chrom looked around to see Lucina looking away pointedly and acting as though she hadn't seen anything.

"Well… are you happy now?" Chrom asked.

Her resistance shattered and she smiled. "Yes."

Once again, she slapped him. "You shouldn't make me admit such things in front of our daughter and nor should you do such a thing."

It was at that time Lucina decided to butt in. "Gods, you two are gross. Sev's always complaining about Aunt Cordelia and Uncle Robin being sappy, but you two take it to a new level."

"Lulu, you do know I can forbid you from seeing Severa, right?" threatened Chrom.

"Wait, really?" said Lucina, her voice becoming scared.

Chrom nodded and was about to say more but was stopped by another swift slap from Olivia.

"Chrom, quit teasing your daughter," Olivia said, "if she's dating anyone, be goddamn happy it's with Robin and Cordelia's child."

"Ouch. Stop hitting me, Livy," said Chrom, "but fine, I'll stop. But yes, your mother's right, Lulu, you can go and date Severa."

Lucina nodded and relief etched over her face. "Anyway, do you wanna know more about Inigo?"

Olivia and Chrom nodded and Lucina filled the void with stories about her younger brother… most of them being his failed flirting attempts.

* * *

The Shepherds reached the Great Gate a day later. As soon as they arrived, they noticed that the bandits were using the Great Gate as a base and within moments, Robin had ordered the Shepherds to siege the hideout. Much to the dismay of Robin, the bandits were proving to be a threat, due to the presence of mounted soldiers.

As Chrom attacked the bandits, he noticed a young man not affiliated with the Shepherds killing the bandits. Chrom did a double take when he noticed who the person was.

_Is that… Laslow? The hell's he doing all the way here? Ugh… I'll ask him after these dastards are eliminated. _

Soon enough, the bandits were fully eliminated. He saw Robin being fretted over by Cordelia and Severa, and smiled at the sight of his friend giving in to his wife and daughter. He motioned towards Olivia.

"Hey, Livy. Look who's there," Chrom said, as she walked towards him.

"That's Laslow. Why's he all the way here?" asked Olivia.

Chrom shrugged. "Damned if I know. We should ask him anyway."

Olivia nodded and the couple walked towards Inigo.

"Laslow. What brings you here?" Chrom called out.

Inigo turned around at the voice and gasped. "Oh, hello -"

Inigo's words were cut off when a new voice entered the scene.

"Inigo?"

Inigo looked past Chrom's shoulder to see Lucina staring at him with a slack mouth.

"Luce? Is that -"

Once again, his words were cut off when his sister barrelled into him and hugged him tightly, before beginning to sob.

"Oh, thank Naga you're alive. We... all got seperated and... I feared you were hurt. Thank god you're alive," Lucina sobbed out, refusing to let go of Inigo.

"Lucy, I'm fine. Calm down," Inigo reassured, as he hugged his sister back, "I missed you too. Now, let go of me. Our parents no doubt have many questions."

Lucina, however, ignored him and continued to hug him. Inigo sighed and smiled and allowed his sister to have her moment. Moments later, Lucina disengaged from him and ruffled his hair.

"I missed you, Inigo." Lucina said sweetly.

"I missed you too, Luce."

"Well, as much as the sibling reunion is fun, I believe we've something to discuss," Chrom butted in.

"Mother, Father, this is Inigo," Lucina said, "why were you calling him Laslow?"

"Long story short, we met him in Ylisse before your father and I were engaged," Olivia informed.

"Why didn't you tell us then, Inigo?" Chrom asked.

"Lucy's instructions. Before we entered the portal, she told us to not interfere," said Inigo, "anyway, even if I did, what's the point? I'm a disappointment. For a royal, I don't act one. I philander."

"What makes you think your mother and I care about that, son?" said Chrom, who began to walk towards Inigo.

"You don't?" Inigo asked, as tears began to pool up in his eyes.

"No, Inigo, we don't," said Olivia.

"What?"

"We'll never consider you a disappointment, Inigo," Chrom said in a fatherly tone, "you're our son, first and foremost and we'll always love you."

At that moment, Inigo's resistance crumbled and the floodgates opened. He flung himself at his father and hugged him tightly. "F-father!"

Inigo felt Olivia join the hug and his tears increased. "Mother! I… I missed you two so much."

"Shh, Inigo. Chrom and I are here for you now and we'll stay with you forever," Olivia cooed.

"Hey, Lulu, come and join us," said Chrom.

Lucina, who was smiling at the sight of her brother finally being able to hug his parents again, giggled and joined the hug.

"Father?" Inigo called out

"Yes, Inigo?"

"Can you call me something?"

"Sure."

"Can you please call me Iggy? It was the petname you and mother had for me."

"..."

"Please, Father, it's been so long since I've been called it."

"Alright. Iggy, welcome home."

Inigo laughed and at that moment, his cries began to shorten, but he still remained in the embrace. Moments later, he broke apart and wiped away his tears.

"Where's your Brand, my darling son?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, it's in my right eye. It's the opposite of Luce's." Inigo said.

"Hey, Iggy, you owe me something, remember?" said Chrom.

"What's that, Father?" asked Inigo.

"A spar." Chrom said.

"Oh, Iggy, you must simply join Lucina's dancing sessions with me!" Olvia squeaked out.

"... I'd love that very much, Mother," Inigo smiled.

"What about me, Inigo?" said Lucina.

"Hrm? What about you?" said Inigo.

"Aren't you gonna spend time with your sister?"

"I believe we will still spar and learn to dance with Mother. What else do you want?"

Lucina laughed, "I'm joking, Inigo."

"Mother. Father. I think the world's going to burn. Luce just made a joke," Inigo quipped.

"Oh, hush you." Lucina waved her hand. Nonetheless, she moved to give Inigo another hug.

Soon, Chrom and Olivia joined the hug and the complete Lowell family shared a hug. For now, all was perfect, even with the illuminating threat of war.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The proper final chapter is done. This was fun to write, **_

_**Folks, it's been one hell of a ride. I've enjoyed doing this project and I'm happy to see it end. Thanks to all of those who read the chapters and fav and followed. **_

_**Whilst Serenity is marked as complete, that doesn't mean I'm done. Be sure to look out for updates to The Tactician and the Paragon. I'll also be planning out my Future Works, so stay tuned for those. **_

_**I'll also take this moment to give a shoutout for a fic called After Thunder and Lightning by SubwayBossEmmett. (https) : / (www) . (fanfiction) . (net/s/13544732/1/)**_

_**Due to the spam filter, you'll have to remove the parentheses and spaces.**_

_**Till next time folks, stay safe. **_


End file.
